A Névoa
by Ninnie Black
Summary: Não existem felizes para sempre com vampiros e lobisomens.E se o problema com os Volturi não tivesse acabado ainda? E se você fosse uma adolescente de 16 anos que está apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo? A história é melhor do que o sumário..
1. Meu Jake

Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn e seus personagens pertecem a Stephenie Meyer®.  
Essa fanfic é pós-Breaking Dawn.  
Contém spoilers.

N/A: Essa é minha primeira fic, da série twilight. Ah! Os capítulos são contados por personagens diferentes!

Bem espero que gostem e deixem review's, ao final de cada capitulo prometo responder a cada uma delas!

_**

* * *

**_

_**1. Meu**_** Jake**

Eu comecei a correr, ele sempre me dava uma vantagem. Pulei o rio e aterrissei sem barulho do outro lado em meio às árvores. Eu sabia que ele me ultrapassaria facilmente, caso quisesse. Não muito atrás, agora, quase ao meu lado, eu ouvi o barulho (imperceptível para os ouvidos humanos) que suas patas faziam ao pisar na fina camada de neve no chão da floresta.

Logo estávamos na clareira perto do rio, e sem as árvores para me proteger do vento frio ou a adrenalina no sangue para me esquentar eu senti um calafrio. Ele pareceu perceber isso, pois chegou mais perto de mim e eu senti o calor que emanava dele. Desejei que o inverno não acabasse nunca.

Fiz carinho em sua cabeça e senti uma onda de satisfação quando Jake (eu sei que ele jamais aprovaria essa comparação) ronronou como um gato. Nós deveríamos estar caçando, pelo menos essa foi a desculpa que eu havia dado a minha família para sair sozinha com ele. Por algum motivo eles evitavam a todo custo me deixar a sós com Jacob, primeiro achei que fosse pelo fato dele ser um lobisomem, mas não pareciam se importar de me deixar sozinha com o Seth.

Não percebi exatamente quando nós havíamos nos encostado na árvore, nem quando havíamos sentado no chão, mais precisamente, ele deitado e eu sentada. Era tão fácil ficar com Jake, eu não precisava encher o tempo com conversas superficiais, e muitas vezes não era necessário falar, ele simplesmente me entendia.

Sempre tinha sido assim. Desde pequena, não conseguia me lembrar de nenhum dia em que ele não estivesse presente.

Ele tirou a cabeça que descansava em cima das patas, as orelhas em pé, o olhar atento. Meu coração afundou em meu peito eu sabia o que isso significava, e não gostava nem um pouco: companhia.

Um lobo cinza, não tão grande quanto o lobo castanho que estava comigo surgiu de trás das árvores que nos cercavam.

Leah. Eu pensei com certo desprezo, entre nós havia uma aversão mútua. Eu a tolerava porque ela era a "beta" do bando de Jake e ela me tolerava porque Jake era meu melhor amigo.

Ela se aproximou de nós sem tirar os olhos do _meu_ Jake, eu sabia que eles estavam conversando do seu jeito, hum, _peculiar_, então ele se levantou, me lançou um olhar e foi para o meio das árvores. Se transformar e se vestir eu supus. Evitei olhar para Leah.

- Nessie, - ele voltou em poucos instantes. Usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta leve, roupas estranhas para o inverno, mas ele não precisava delas. – sei que prometi passar o dia com você, - ele tinha os olhos negros fixos nos meus. – mas aconteceu, hum, uma..._coisa_. Eu tenho que ir.

Lancei um olhar rápido para Leah. Ah eu realmente odiava aquela garota!

- Claro, - eu falei calma, eu havia puxado de meu pai a habilidade de atuar, - me liga quando já estiver em casa ta?!

- Nem precisava pedir.

- Aposto que chego em casa mais rápido do que você! - então eu saí correndo deixando para trás ele, a recém-odiada-Leah e aquele aperto no peito que eu sempre sentia quando ele ia embora.

* * *

Eu a deixei ganhar mais uma vez.

Parei em frente a porta, observando-a, ela era simplesmente linda, perfeita em seus mínimos detalhes, os olhos castanhos cor de chocolate contrastando com a pele muito branca, os cabelos que caiam em cachos longos pelas suas costas. E então ela sorriu e minhas observações sumiram de sua cabeça, nada mais importava. Que se danasse o que Sam queria me falar! Aos diabos com essa coisa de bando! Tudo que eu queria era fazer ela rir.

- Jake?– ela se erguia na ponta dos pés e balançava a mão na frente de meus olhos.

- Hãn?! – eu perguntei ainda divagando sobre o modo de como quando ela ria muito as bochechas ficavam rosas. Sempre fazer ela rir muito, anotei mentalmente.

- Onde é que você estava hein?! - ela perguntou ainda com um sorriso. – De qualquer forma, não esquece ta?

- Claro, não vou esquecer. – eu me curvei e dei um beijo na sua testa.

Do que diabos eu não devia esquecer mesmo?

- Tchau, Jake! – ela acenou entrando em casa e eu corri para a floresta tirando a blusa no meio do caminho, amarrei a roupas na corda presa ao meu tornozelo, e já estava correndo, primeiro com as duas pernas e logo com as quatro patas. Leah apareceu ao meu lado instantaneamente.

Tem alguma idéia do que é tão importante?, eu perguntei aumentando a velocidade, Leah sempre se gabava de ser a mais rápida. Senti Seth ao meu lado antes que pudesse, de fato, notar sua presença.

Sam, não nos deu nem uma pista, porque vocês estão correndo tão rápido? Eu não tenho as pernas tão grandes Jake.

Deixe que choramingar! Eu sou menor que você e consigo acompanhar ele.

Nós não podemos nos basear em você.

Ah é?! E porque não?

Bem você nunca foi normal, desde pequena.

Leah rosnou. Eu rolei os olhos.

Tá bom! Chega dessa troca de carinhos entre família.

Muito atrasado? Quill perguntou surgindo de repente. Eu tive que deixar Claire na casa de Sam antes de vir.

Tudo bem. Como Claire está? Eu perguntei agradecendo por não ter que ouvir as discussões entre Leah e Seth, que de repente ficaram muito calados.

Ela está ótima! Já está enorme! Tem quase oito anos.

Nós ficamos em silêncio. De repente eu me toquei que _só _tinham se passado _seis anos_ desde o nascimento de Nessie. Quill percebeu.

É, nem todos temos sorte de ter a impressão com uma menina como a Nessie, ela já tem o que uns dezesseis?

Mais ou menos por aí.  
Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar em Nessie dessa forma, quer dizer, eu sabia que ela já não era mais uma menina, mas mesmo assim ela nunca havia dado nenhum sinal.

E aí já falou com ela? Quill, sempre direto.

Não ela ainda é muito nova. De repente senti um desconforto no estomago, não estava à vontade para falar com Quill ou qualquer outra pessoa sobre isso. Não acho que ela pensa em mim dessa forma ainda. Ela ainda é inocente.

Leah riu, ou melhor gargalhou.

Eu rosnei. Você vai ter que se explicar.

Chegamos! Ela praticamente gritou com alivio.

Quando nos reunimos aos lobos que já estavam esperando, eles se dividiram em dois grandes grupos, o "bando de Jacob" e o "bando de Sam". Ao todo éramos vinte e cinco. Treze no de Sam e doze no meu bando.

E então? Eu perguntei ansioso. O que aconteceu?

As vozes em minha cabeça se calaram.

Sam me olhou. Nossa conversa não seria ouvida por nenhum dos outros. Ele andava de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada.

* * *


	2. Uma visista inesperada

**2. Uma visita inesperada. **

Dois novatos encontraram um cheiro diferente. Sam disse ainda andando de um lado para o outro.

Um sanguessuga desconhecido? Eu perguntei evitando olhar para ele, aquilo estava me deixando tonto.

Não, ele balançou a cabeça preocupado, algo mais parecido com um de nós do que um deles.

Um de nós? Eles não se enganaram?

Eu pensei nisso. Fui pessoalmente checar. Ele parou e me encarou. Não é nada que nós conhecemos.

E o conselho?

Isso aconteceu agora a tarde. Já pedi que o conselho fosse reunido hoje à noite. Enquanto isso seria bom escolher alguns dos seus e fazer uma ronda. O que quer que seja, ainda pode estar por aqui.

Eu senti a ansiedade de onze mentes crescendo atrás de mim.

Vou passar as informações para eles.

Ah! Jake?

Sim?

Leve os Cullen com você hoje à noite.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e me "desliguei" da conversa com ele.

Então me virei para os onze pares de olhos ansiosos. E comecei a falar.

- Edward, - eu tentei me manter calma enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro, perto do piano. – seja razoável, nós já sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer.

- Mas não tão cedo! – ele contradisse exasperado. – Ela ainda é tão nova.

Alice riu. Ela estava no sofá folheando uma revista de moda.

- Mesmo que você tivesse mais cem anos, ainda acharia pouco tempo. – eu senti que a calma na minha voz estava se esvaindo.

- Bem, agora você sabe como é que Charlie se sentiu quando você tirou Bella dele. – Alice comentou.

Eu ri e Edward lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- É diferente. – ele sentou no banco do piano e massageou as têmporas. Ahá! Ele sabia que havia perdido aquela batalha! Boa, Alice!

Eu fui até ele e me sentei ao seu lado, passei a mão em seus cabelos e beijei seu rosto.

- O que foi que você viu que te deixou assim? – eu sabia que aquela reação não era por nada.

- Leah. Nessie está até agora amaldiçoando Leah por que ela atrapalhou seu passeio com Jacob hoje a tarde. – ele fez uma careta com o nome então puxou minha mão e a beijou. – ela ainda não sabe porque gosta tanto de ficar com ele, mas logo, logo ela irá descobrir.

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela da sala, depois suspirou profundamente.

- O que foi? – perguntei indo até a janela também.

- Jacob.

Logo depois eu o vi surgir das árvores.

- Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper. – ele chamou, embora sua voz continuasse no mesmo tom, como se estivesse falando, eu sabia que eles ouviriam. Alice se sentou ereta no imenso sofá branco da sala. Eu fui abrir a porta e não me surpreendi que antes de Jake entrar, os outros já estivessem na sala.

Jasper estava sentado ao lado de Alice, seu braço envolvendo os ombros dela de forma protetora. Carlisle e Esme estavam em pé, próximo ao piano. Emmett havia se sentado no braço do sofá e Rose estava em pé ao seu lado.

- Hey Bell's – Jake disse enquanto me dava um abraço apertado.

- E aí Jake? – eu perguntei embora soubesse que havia algo errado, seus olhos negros estavam nublados de preocupação.

Inconscientemente me dirigi para o lado de Edward. Então ficamos todos ali parados, esperando.

- Aconteceu uma coisa, - eu rolei meus olhos, _isso_ eu já sabia. – talvez não seja nada, -ele acrescentou vendo a tensão do ambiente aumentar. – o bando de Sam achou um cheiro diferente, não é um vampiro, nem humano, ou mesmo um imortal.

Eu senti meus músculos relaxarem, afinal o que era um cheiro diferente? Nada pra se preocupar, não é?! Aparentemente era algo para se preocupar, pois todos os outros tiveram a reação inversa. Emmett se levantou bruscamente e começou a andar pela sala. Carlisle pôs a mão sob o queixo e no seu rosto formou uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre os olhos.

- O Conselho vai se reunir hoje à noite, - ele continuou. – vocês podem ir, se quiserem. – ele acrescentou rapidamente a ultima parte, desconfio que o olhar de Emmett foi crucial para esta observação final.

- Claro que nós vamos. – Carlisle disse, pondo um ponto final a qualquer dúvida.

Não havia mais trégua entre vampiros e lobisomens, agora era um acordo de paz, firme e definitivo. Mas ainda ficava estabelecido os limites de terra de La Push e nós não podíamos entrar lá a qualquer hora, então ser chamado para ir até lá e participar de uma reunião "secreta", era no mínimo incomum.

- Jake! – Renesme desceu as escadas correndo e se atirou nos braços de Jake, Edward ficou rígido ao meu lado, eu segurei sua mão. – Eu sabia que tinha ouvido sua voz. –Ela foi até o sofá e sentou entre Emmett e Jasper. – Então do que se trata essa reuniãozinha?

Primeiro todos ficaram num silêncio mórbido e então surgiram inúmeras explicações ao mesmo tempo. Nós não gostávamos de mentir para ela, apenas tínhamos um sentimento super-hiper-ultra-big-mega-protetor. Edward suspirou. Eu não precisei perguntar o porque, era óbvio que ela já sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

- Nós vamos até La Push. – quando ele falou todos os olhos se voltaram para ele.

- Para... – ela esperou que ele completasse a frase.

- Resolver um problema. – ele falou calmo, e estava implícito na sua voz que estava encerrando o assunto.

- Tá, - Renesme deu de ombros e se levantou. – eu só vou pegar um capote, já que eu sou a única que vai sentir frio.

- Não, - eu falei dessa vez e eu pude sentir uma nota de desespero na minha voz, se existia algo desconhecido na floresta eu definitivamente não queria que minha filha fosse para lá. – você não vai.

- Ah, eu vou. – ela disse decidida, ou melhor, teimosa, a quem ela havia puxado?

- Bella, - Edward me chamou e falou num sussurro tão baixo que nem mesmo os ouvidos atentos de cinco vampiros, uma meio imortal e um lobisomem podiam ouvir. – pense bem, olhe para esta sala, é melhor ela ter todas essas pessoas cuidando dela, do que deixar um ou dois para trás. Além disso, -ele acrescentou diante de minha descrença. – ela parecida demais com você, jamais vai ser deixada para trás.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Ele estava certo não estava? Então porque essa sensação estranha não passava?

- Nessie, você tem um minuto para estar pronta, ou te deixo aqui. – eu ameacei brincando.

Ela sorriu e sumiu. Apesar de minha voz eu não estava brincando quando falei um minuto. Por ser meio imortal ela era quase tão rápida e forte quanto qualquer vampiro.

- Cinqüenta segundos! – ela afirmou sorridente quando parou do lado de Jake. Ela estava com uma calça jeans, uma blusa de mangas ¾ e um sobretudo comprido.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e Rose foram no jipe. Jasper e Alice na Mercedes vermelha (o mais novo brinquedinho de Alice, lógico, presente de Edward). Jake, eu, Edward e Renesme fomos na minha Ferrari (Edward e Alice tinham insistido que eu comprasse um carro novo, mas eu considerava aquilo um desperdício. Jake estava atrás com Nessie, logo quando entramos no carro ela deixou sua cabeça encostada no ombro de Jake, ele passou o braço por cima de seus ombros e a puxou mais pra perto. Tá talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia irmos no mesmo carro. Edward segurava o volante com força e olhava desnecessariamente para o retrovisor a cada minuto.

Suspirei de alivio ao chegarmos a La Push e tanto Jacob quanto Edward estarem inteiros. Jake foi na frente nos mostrando o caminho, entramos na floresta, todos calados apenas o coração de Nessie e Jake quebravam o silêncio, andamos durante um certo tempo até chegarmos a uma ampla clareira onde uma fogueira havia sido montada. Varias pessoas e lobos estavam ao redor dela. Reconheci alguns rostos, mas a maioria eram estranhos, o bando havia crescido com uma velocidade incrível.

- E nem estão todos aqui. – Jacob falou como se estivesse lendo minha mente.

De repente nossa presença foi notada, e vários rostos curiosos nos encararam, aparentemente nem todos sabiam que nós havíamos sido chamados para esta reunião. Jake puxou Renesme pela mão para mais perto do circulo, automaticamente nós seguimos ela.

Muitos lobisomens (a maioria do bando de Sam) se levantaram receosos. Jake sentou e se recostou numa pedra, dando tapinhas na grama fofa ao seu lado, convidando Renesme a se sentar também. Depois dela todos nós nos sentamos, eu estava meio desconfortável com tantos olhos sobre mim.

- Sentem-se. – Billy pediu, mas foi como se fosse uma ordem, pois imediatamente o restante dos lobos se sentou. Então sua expressão mudou repentinamente, e ele pareceu com os velhos sábios de historias antigas. Isso me lembrou a noite em que ele havia contado a historia da "terceira esposa". – Uma lenda antiga, que nunca havia se provado verdadeira, hoje se fez surgir – sua voz era profunda e parecia que todos estávamos em transe, a madeira da fogueira estalou liberando faíscas alaranjadas que foram levadas pelo vento. – Passou-se muito tempo depois da morte de Taha Aki para surgir um frio, quando enfim ele apareceu Samir Aki, descendente direto de Taha Aki e seu irmão mais novo Yanaka Aki, foram transformados em lobos. Eles não esperaram que a criatura fosse até o vilarejo, foram atrás dela na floresta. Passaram-se dias sem nenhuma noticia e os Quileute começaram a se perguntar se o pior não havia acontecido. Então, numa noite fria, o solo quase completamente coberto de branco, Yanaka Aki voltou, muito machucado e sozinho.

Quill Ateara continuou a história, como se aquilo tivesse sido ensaiado.

- Ele agüentou apenas mais uma noite, estava muito mal e os curandeiros fizeram tudo para salvá-lo. Ele passou toda noite falando sobre uma criatura, os curandeiros não sabiam se ele delirava pela doença ou até onde era verdade. Era um monstro mais forte que um frio e com a aparência de um lobo. Disse que tinha visto o monstro com apenas um golpe partir ao meio a vampira que eles estavam procurando. Disse que ele e seu irmão se esforçaram para matá-lo, mas não conseguiram. Samir Aki se sacrificou e o mandou de volta ao vilarejo, a história desse monstro não podia sumir com eles dois. Yanaka Aki queria ter ficado lá, mas eram ordens do líder. Entregar a mensagem aos anciãos do vilarejo. Yanaka Aki ainda falou algo sobre ouvir a morte de seu irmão. Então depois de cumprir a missão pela qual seu irmão se sacrificara, seus olhos se fecharam, e ele dormiu um sono profundo do qual nunca despertou.

Ao final de sua fala, a madeira da fogueira estalou liberando mais faíscas alaranjadas. A magia desaparecera, tão repentinamente quanto surgira. E agora todos os lobos estavam calados, qualquer pessoa pensaria que estavam assustados com uma criatura tão poderosa. Mas eu não precisava ler mentes para saber o que estavam pensando, conhecia bem demais a ligação deles.

**N/A: Obrigado a todos que acompanham a fic. E um agradecimento especial para Chantal Cullen, por ter deixado uma review.**

**x]~**


	3. Feitos um para o outro ou não?

**3. "Feitos um para o outro", ou não? **

_Yanaka Aki ainda falou algo sobre ouvir a morte de seu irmão._

Eu sabia que o velho Quill Ateara, teria pulado essa parte se pudesse, mas eles contavam as histórias exatamente como as tinham ouvido. Olhei para meus irmãos ao meu redor, não consegui nem imaginar a dor de perder um deles, muito pior seria ouvir a morte deles, na verdade não apenas ouvir, mas _sentir._

Então a mão dela segurou a minha e nossos dedos se entrelaçaram. Olhei para a mão dela parecia a mão de uma criança perto da minha, a pele pálida contrastando com a minha mão morena. Aquilo me deixou mais calmo, desde pequena ela sempre teve o dom de me acalmar.

O líder dentro de mim veio à tona, o que sabíamos sobre esse monstro? Tinha a mesma forma que a nossa e era muito mais forte. Isso não seria problema, uma coisa era lutar contra dois, mas agora nós éramos vinte e cinco. A não ser que ele não estivesse sozinho. Não, seria impossível passar pela fronteira em grande número sem ser visto.

Meus pensamentos foram desviados quando Carlisle se levantou. Vi alguns lobos começarem a se levantar, fiz um sinal para que se sentassem. Alguns de nós nunca confiaríamos totalmente nos vampiros, como Sam, outros os tolerariam como Leah e outros os amariam como Seth.

- Interessante. – ele olhava diretamente para Billy, Quill Ateara e Sue. – Eu não acredito que o jovem Yanaka Aki tenha delirado contando a história. – então ele passou os olhos por todos os presentes. – Na verdade, tenho uma teoria: acredito que ele tenha encontrado uma das criaturas mais antigas do mundo, um lobisomem.

Os mais novos o encararam sem entender, mais os que tinham participado do embate com os vampiros italianos compreenderam logo. Como Carlisle tinha explicado, não éramos lobisomens, éramos, hum, _transmorfos, _a forma de lobo foi apenas um acaso. Poderia ter sido qualquer outra animal.

Diante dos rostos confusos, Carlisle explicou.

- Os lobisomens não têm uma escolha de se transformar ou não. Sempre à noite eles assumem a forma de um lobo. Durante a lua cheia seus poderes são duplicados e durante o dia ele assume uma forma humana e até o seu cheiro desaparece. Nem todos os poderes funcionam com eles. São mais fortes do que qualquer um de nós. – ele fez um gesto com a mão em direção aos Cullen e Emmett franziu o rosto como se não concordasse. -Irreconhecível durante o dia e imbatível durante a noite. Seu faro é inigualável e sua velocidade invejável.

- Todos têm pontos fracos. – Billy foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio que se estabeleceu após a fala de Carlisle. – qual é o dele?

Carlisle pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Talvez nossa única vantagem seja a quantidade. – ele olhou novamente para o gigantesco bando. – Eles não tem o costume de andar em, hum, _matilha_. Não se dão muito bem e acabam, bem, se matando. Porém é comum que irmãos andem juntos, ou então parceiros.

- Você falou em parceiros, então existem fêmeas?

- Na verdade esta parte é mais mito do que fato. São as peeiras ou fada dos lobos. Elas supostamente têm o dom de se comunicar mentalmente com outros lobos e controlá-los. Mas ninguém acredita que elas realmente existam.

As perguntas então começaram a surgir em uma onda desenfreada. Cada resposta de Carlisle nos trazia uma nova pergunta.

- Então como sabem sobre elas?

- Aparentemente um jovem lobisomem tentando salvar sua vida, contou vários segredos.

- O que você quer dizer com _irmãos_? – Sam puxou Emily para mais perto de si, esse movimento também foi percebido por Leah, que estava do meu lado.

- Bem, eles não se reproduzem, se esta é a dúvida. – ele hesitou um pouco em falar antes de continuar. – mas eles têm uma tendência de transformar famílias inteiras. Acho que pensam que é mais fácil de passar pela transformação se tiverem alguém que ame ao seu lado.

- E como seria essa transformação? – eu repeti a palavra, cauteloso, não tinha certeza se queria ouvir aquela resposta. Inconscientemente puxei Nessie para mais perto de mim e ela descansou a cabeça em meu peito. O quão perigoso isso seria para ela? Olhei para Edward ele não estava me lançando os olhares homicidas que lançava quando eu estava tão próximo de Nessie. No olhar dele havia apenas compreensão.

- Bem a pessoa deve ser mordida, e o veneno iria se espalhar pelo corpo, mas não é sempre que eles podem fazer isso. Apenas na semana de lua-cheia e uma vez por mês. É como se ele "gastasse" seu veneno com a primeira mordida, não importa o quanto ele tente depois da primeira mordida na lua-cheia ele não transformará ninguém até o próximo mês.

- Quantos _irmãos _juntos poderíamos encontrar? – eu tornei a perguntar.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acredito que o relato do maior bando foi em 1637, na Turquia, quatro irmãos. – ele abaixou a voz para um sussurro. - Apesar dessa não ser uma informação muito confiável.

- Porque não seria confiável? – dessa vez foi Quill quem perguntou, ele já se sentia tão à vontade quanto Seth com os Cullen.

- Bem, Quill, entenda, muitos vampiros já saíram atrás dos lobisomens, - uma ruga apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas, ele tentava achar uma forma melhor de explicar aquilo. – era como uma "temporada de caça" dos humanos, mas os vampiros não queriam apenas uma figura empalhada. – sua voz não escondia o quanto ele discordava daquela prática. - Eles queriam o extermínio dos lobisomens. E esses não iam deixar por menos, então grupos inteiros de vampiros sumiram nessas caçadas.

- Por que queriam o extermínio? – Quem perguntou dessa vez foi Sam.

- Temo não saber o suficiente para te responder devidamente a esta pergunta. – então Carlisle, por hábito eu supus, inspirou fundo. – Dizem que a guerra começou com Rômulo e Remo. Rômulo era uma espécie um pouco diferente de lobisomem, mais parecido com um de vocês, -nesse momento ele apontou para nós - do que com um lobisomem de verdade. (Há teorias sobre uma predisposição genética e o leite da loba, mas isso não vem ao caso) Eles brigavam pelo poder, Remo foi golpeado e caiu, dizem que um vampiro que passava pela região do Lácio viu a cena e não achou justo um humano lutar contra um lobisomem, então o transformou em um vampiro. Historiadores afirmam que aos 54 anos enquanto Rômulo passava em revista às tropas, irrompeu uma terrível tempestade, acompanhada de um eclipse solar. Passada a tormenta, o rei havia sumido. A partir daí foi uma vingaça atrás da outra e muitos nem sequer sabem hoje porque não toleram os lobisomens, apenas os querem mortos.

Todos se calaram e apenas o vento balançando as árvores ao nosso redor quebrava o silêncio.

Eu os acompanhei até o carro. Não queria ficar nem um minuto longe dela. Era como se a qualquer momento a "coisa" fosse surgir do nada e atacar minha bela e vulnerável Nessie. Sorri ao pensar na reação dela se ouvisse eu a chamando de vunerável, ela era tão parecida com a mãe que provavelmente eu levaria um murro, como Bella tinha feito há anos atrás. Edward riu ao meu lado.

- Só que dessa vez doeria, e muito. – ele falou fingindo não ver os olhares curiosos da sua familia para nossa "conversa".

Era verdade, ela apenas _parecia _vulnerável eu sabia muito bem que ela era bem resistente para uma humana, sabia que ela podia destruir pedras com as mãos e fazê-las virar pó se quisesse, sabia que nada no mundo dos humanos era realmente perigoso para ela. Talvez se ela pudesse se recuperar tão rapido quanto eu, ou se ela fosse mais imortal eu não me preocupasse tanto.

- Acredite você continuaria preocupado. – Edward, lançou um olhar significativo para Bella que andava ao lado de Renesme.

_Saí da minha cabeça! _Eu suspirei fundo. Então era isso, condenado a passar o resto da minha vida, ou melhor existência, me preocupando. Eu olhei para ela ao lado de Bella, seus cabelos era soprados pelo vento que traziam seu perfume direto em minha direção. Seu doce perfume, o melhor cheiro que já havia sentido. Isso me lembrou a conversa com Quill, ela sempre foi muito madura para sua idade e agora seu corpo acompanhava seu desenvolvimento, sem maldade, ou _quase_ sem maldade me concentrei nas curvas de seu corpo.

Ouvi um rosnado baixo do meu lado, os outros se viraram assustados. Eu ri, Edward me lançava um dos seus olhares assassinos.

_Eu mandei você sair da minha cabeça. _Internamente eu me divertia com a situação, era no minimo interessante ver ele se debater contra algo que eu sabia que era inevitável. Ela era a _minha_ impressão. Era como aquelas novelas melosas, tipo "feitos um para o outro". Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria se apaixonar por mim. O rosnado de Edward se tornou mais furioso. Dei de ombros e continuei andando, os outros fizeram o mesmo, percebendo que a nada iria acontecer. (Para desespero de Emmett que tinha apostado com Jasper que eu e Edward ainda iamos brigar sério, "um verdadeiro derramento de sangue" e com isso ele quis dizer _meu_ sangue, já que ele não tinha nenhum).

E então um pensamento que eu sabia que há muito tempo queria se manifestar veio à tona, como se eu tivesse aberto a porta de um guarda-roupa entulhado e as coisas caissem sobre mim. No meu caso as _coisas_, era na verdade uma coisa: e se não fosse assim? Leah disse que ela era uma aberração, por isso, a impressão dela não a correspondia. Mas e se não fosse necessariamente assim? E se Nessie não tivesse a obrigação de se apaixonar por mim? E se fosse apenas o acaso? Senti uma pontada no peito. E se ela se apaixonasse por outra pessoa? Ou pior se eu conhecesse essa pessoa? Me forcei a parar de pensar nisso, tinha medo da minha próxima teoria. Ouvi o riso baixo ao meu lado. _Droga! Não se tinha um pingo de privacidade do lado dele?Como é que a familia dele aguentava isso?_

* * *

Nós estavamos quase chegando ao carro quando eu ouvi meu pai falar.

- Simples, - ele deu de ombros. – eles não tem nada para esconder.

Percebi que ele ainda estava falando com Jake. Uma rajada de vento ainda mais fria veio em nossa direção. Tremi um pouco e puxei o casaco para mais perto do corpo. Com o tempo você aprendia a aceitar aquelas conversas.

- Concordo, de qualquer forma ela não me ouviria mesmo.

Paramos em frente aos carros e minha familia foi entrando, me virei para me despedir de Jake e senti a mão dele, entrando em meu casaco, contornando a minha cintura e me puxando para perto de seu corpo. Mesmo com a minha blusa evitando o contato de nossas peles, eu pude sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Era tão _bom_ ficar com ele. Jake bobo!, porque não me abraça sempre?

Então ele levou uma mão ao meu rosto e o levantou me forçando a encarar seu olhos.

- Quero que me prometa uma coisa, - Eu sabia que todo aquele carinho (principalmente na frente de minha familia) ia me custar caro. – você não vai ficar rodando por aí sozinha.

- Mas eu nunca... – ele pôs o dedo sobre meus lábios me silenciando.

- Eu sei, só me prometa.

- Tá. – na verdade eu teria prometido quase qualquer coisa para que ele me deixasse voltar a afundar meu rosto eu seu peito. – Eu prometo.

Ele tirou a mão de meu rosto e a pôs na minha nuca. Senti um arrepio subir pelo meu corpo, causado mais pela proximidade entre nossos corpos do que pela pele quente dele na minha pele.

Eu estava muito confortável e para mim só haviam se passado segundos, quando Emmett buzinou. Jake se afastou e pôs as mãos em meu ombros, e antes que eu pudesse ficar chateada pelo súbito espaço vazio e frio que ficou entre nós, ele deu aquele sorriso. O _meu_ sorriso, o "sorriso Jake", como eu poderia ficar chateada?

Emmett buzinou de novo. _Chato!_

- Até amanhã então, Ness! – ele bagunçou meu cabelo, dessa vez eu não me afastei para ajeitar. Eu já tinha desistido há muito tempo de manter meu cabelo arrumado esta noite, afinal como lutar contra Jake e o vento juntos?

- Até!

O caminho até em casa foi silencioso, pelo menos no nosso carro. Eu passei a maior parte do tempo me lembrando da história. Samir sabia que ia morrer, sabia que não seria uma morte agradável. Mas ele não tentou fugir, para que seu irmão tivesse uma chance. E foi com esse pensamento que eu fechei os olhos. Nem tinha me dado conta de que já estavamos em casa, até perceber que meu pai estava me carregando e me deixando no seu ex-quarto, na enorme cama king-size. Grunhi algo, como "me bote no chão, sei andar", mas ele não deu muita atençã anotei mentalmente em minha cabeça que teria que perguntar amanhã porque nós não fomos para a nossa casa, porque ficamos na mansão.

- É mais seguro. – claro, ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando. – Agora descanse. – ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto.

Eu sabia que já era de manhã antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, se o canto suava dos passarinhos lá fora não denunciasse isso a conversa lá embaixo denunciaria.

- Está muito bom Bella. – a voz de Seth, eu dei um sorriso ainda de olhos fechados, a presença dele era frenquente nessa casa. "Um bichinho de estimação", foi como Rosalie se referira a ele, até mesmo ela já gostava um pouco de Seth.

- É, pra quem não come, você até que cozinha _bem. –_ Jake! Meu sorriso alargou e eu abri os olhos. Ele estava aqui! Joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama. Tudo bem. Eu ia precisar de roupa. Olhei ao redor no quarto, em cima da poltrona tinha algumas roupas dobradas com uma nota em cima, em letras elagantes e finas, estava escrito:

_Posso não conseguir ver seu futuro, mas todo mundo precisa de roupas._

_Desça para tomar seu café._

_Com amor, Alice._

Senti uma pontada no estomago, apesar de estar agradecida, tinha medo das invenções de Alice. Ela se vestia muito bem, era um fato. Mas ela se vestia bem demais. Parecia estar sempre pronta para ir ao mais chique restaurante ou festa.

Suspirei aliviada ao ver o que ela tinha escolhido, tinha um calça jeans justa, uma blusa azul simples. Peguei a calcinha e o sutiã, e fui para a o banheiro.

Em menos de dois minutos, eu já havia tomado banho, me penteado, me vestido, e escovado os dentes. A velocidade era uma das vantagens de ser uma meio-imortal. Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus e corri para a cozinha. Eles estavam sentados na mesa se deliciando com as panquecas.

- Hey Ness! – Seth acenou para mim, com a mão que não estava ocupada e depois se voltou para o seu prato.

- Para que tanta pressa Nessie? – Jake perguntou, eu lhe dei as costas fingindo que estava pegando um copo de àgua, como humana eu também comia e bebia, mais por incentivo de Carlisle do que por prazer. E era lógico que o barulho lá em cima e a minha correria de descer as escadas foi ouvida. Senti minhas bochechas queimando! Ótimo! Era só o que estava faltando! E agora qual era a resposta? _Ah! Jake, tudo isso foi porque eu precisava conversar com você?_

- Conversar sobre o que? – Jake perguntou já de pé ao meu lado.

- Ahhh!! – eu me afastei dele como se ele tivesse me dado um choque. Em menos de um segundo eu _senti_ minha familia na porta da NÃO tinha falado aquilo em voz alta. Eu tinha certeza disso! Como ele fez aquilo? O quê? Agora ele também podia ler mentes? Isso _definitivamente_ não seria uma boa coisa. Eu já não tinha privacidade com o meu pai, agora com ele também? Eu estreitei meus olhos. – como você fez isso?

- Isso o que? – ele me olhou confuso. Deu um passo cautelouso em minha direção. - Nessie você tá bem?

Olhei para Seth, ele estava de pé olhando para gente, confuso. Então olhei para trás, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle e por fim minha mãe se amontoavam na porta tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Desde quando você pode ler mentes? – eu temi pela resposta e se ele já soubesse a muito tempo? E todos os pensamentos que eu já tive relacionado a ele? E as sensações que eu tinha quando ele me abraçava ou segurava a minha mão? Tá e se ele tivesse vendo tudo isso agora? _Droga!_

* * *

Eu dei mais um passo para frente. Ela me encarava com os olhos abertos em desespero e o rosto muito vermelho. Mas afinal o que é que estava acontecendo? Ler mentes? Eu?

- Nessie, eu simplesmente não posso ler mentes. – eu toquei seu braço de leve, ela se esquivou ficando ainda mais vermelha, se é que isto era possível. – Você apenas deve ter pensado em voz alta. Não é, Seth? – eu olhei para ele procurando apoio.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada. – ele falou balançando a cabeça de um lado por outro. – Eu não ouvi nada. Só vi você perguntando algo sem sentido para ela, e ela gritando. – ele deu de ombros. – Você formam um ca... – eu olhei para ele e ele não terminou a fala, ele e todo o resto do bando já nos tratavam como casal. Então a ficha caiu. Se ela não tinha falado aquilo em voz alta, então... Eu a encarei, ela me olhava horrorizada, desejei poder ler mentes naquele momento. O que ela pensava que a deixava tão embaraçada? Uma súbita curiosidade me invadiu. Me concentrei bastante, a olhei fixamente e... nada! Bem seja lá o que fosse que estava acontecendo não era comigo.

Carlisle deu um passo em nossa direção, e me olhou com seus profundos olhos dourados.

- Jake, isso é importante, você consegue ver o que qualquer um de nós está pensando agora? – ele apontou para os outros. – Exceto Bella, é claro.

Me concentrei em cada um deles. Nada, além de suas expressões curiosas. Eu olhei para Carlisle e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Então Nessie veio rapido em minha direção. Azul ficava lindo nela, fiz uma anotação mental.

- Jake você consegue ver o que eu estou pensando agora? – ela me fitou com os olhos em agonia.

- Sim. – eu vi pânico tomar conta de seus olhos. – Que você está em frente ao cara mais lindo do mundo. – eu ri quando ela rolou os olhos e me deu um soco fraco no braço.

- Tô falando sério!

- Nessie tenha calma, eu não consigo ver nada! Mas o que é que você está pensando que tem tanto medo que eu saiba?

Seus olhos se arregalaram, suas boca abriu um pouco e ela se afastou. _Ah!Como eu queria ler a mente dela agora!_

- Bem, Edward seria muito útil agora. – Carlisle suspirou. – Mas talvez eu tenha uma idéia do que está acontecendo, vamos para a sala.

* * *

**N/A: Oi galerinha! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic. Desculpa pelos eventuais erros gramaticais, é porque a menina que era minha beta reader, tá meio sem tempo ( e eu também). Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a Chantal Cullen e Tsunay Nami, não apenas por deixarem reviews, mas pelo apoio que voc têm me dado. Sério mesmo meninas, valeuzão! No mais, vou começar a escrever o proximo capitulo ainda hoje!**

**Beijos**


	4. A viagem

**4. A viagem **

- Aonde meu pai foi? – eu perguntei enquanto me sentava no sofá. Jake hesitou um pouco, eu segurei a sua mão e puxei, ele se sentou ao meu lado passando o braço quente pelos meus ombros.

- Na casa de Charlie. – Carlisle respondeu enquanto os outros se ajeitavam pela sala.

O que meu pai tinha ido fazer na casa de meu avô? Eu tinha que perguntar isso, mas depois, agora eu queria, ou melhor _precisava _saber o que estava acontacendo. – Nessie, - ele começou e todos os olhares da sala se viraram para mim. – desde pequena você tem uma habilidade especial. – claro, mostrar aos outros o que eu estou pensando, o que não era tão especial assim, já que eu já sou crescida e se eu quisesse que as outras pessoas soubessem o que eu penso bastava falar. – No entanto você está crescendo, já está quase adulta, a tendência é que você desenvolva seu _dom. _E é possível até que você desenvolva mais alguns.

Eu gelei, então o problema era _comigo_? Eu agora era um _livro completamente_ aberto? Não! Eu definitivamente não gostava daquela "habilidade especial"!

- Então, - minha voz não era mais do que um sussurro. – todos podem ver meus pensamentos?

- Não é bem assim, - o desapontamento na voz de Carlisle mostrava que ele obviamente esperava uma reação mais feliz da minha parte. – eu acredito que como você mostrava apenas o que queria através do tato, mentalmente também será assim.

- Mas então porque ele – eu apontei acusadoramente para Jake – viu o que não devia?

- Bem, você _ainda_ não tem pleno controle sobre seu poder mas logo, logo, vai ter. – ele acrescentou a ultima parte ante a minha feição de agonia. – Quanto mais você treinar, mais fácil vai ser. 

Eu fiquei calada, treinar seria uma boa idéia. Eu olhei fixamente para Carlisle e me concentrei. _O que meu pai tinha ido fazer na casa de Charlie? _

- Você está indo bem Nessie. – eu olhei para minha mãe. Bem apesar de me concentrar em Carlisle, quem tinha ouvido o meu pensamento era ela.

- Na verdade, não tão bem. – eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Eu _definitivamente _não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. – Eu tinha tentado perguntar a Carlisle. – Porque ela não tinha respondido a pergunta? – Mas porque meu pai foi a casa de Charlie?

- Bem querida, você acabou de descobrir esse seu novo poder, não acha que está se cobrando demais? Ela está indo bem não é Carlisle? – minha mãe olhou para ele, buscando apoio.

- Claro, fantásticamente bem! Agora Nessie porque não tenta de novo? Faça uma pergunta a qualquer um de nós. – ele fez um gesto abrangente com a mão mostando a sala.

_O que vocês estão me escondendo? _Eu não tinha a intenção de transmitir esse pensamento, mas obviamente a minha falta de controle tinha vindo à tona de novo e dessa vez todos tinham recebido a mensagem, já que coincidentemente eles acharam um motivo para não me encarar nos olhos.

Eu ouvi o barulho do carro na entrada. Ahá! Eu dei um pulo do sofá, Jake se assustou, bem feito! Ele, Seth e toda a minha família estavam me escondendo algo. Mas eu ia descobrir. Ah, ia sim. Eu abri a porta da sala e um jato de ar frio veio em minha direção. Não me importei. Estava focada em algo maior.

Ele, é lógico já sabia que eu estava indo encontra-lo, com ele eu não precisava me preocupar com a falta de controle. Meu pai me encarou encostado no carro, a neve já cobria boa parte do chão, embora ainda pudesse ver um pouco da grama verde que cercava a casa. As roupas dele eram tão leves quanto as minhas, mas para ele não tinha problema. Eu o encarei e ele me deu aquele sorriso torto._ Esse sorriso não vai funcionar comigo, pelo menos não dessa vez._

- Não custava nada tentar. – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo e ao fazer isso mostrou uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos. _O que é que vocês estão me escondendo?_ _Porque foi a casa do vovô?_

- Essa é uma longa história, - ele se afastou do carro e veio em minha direção. – porque nós não entramos, acendemos a lareira e você toma alguma coisa quente? Tenho certeza de que Alice ficaria feliz em preparar um chocolatate-quente para você. – Eu não gostava muito de comida humana, chocolate era uma das exeções. Ele segurou meu braço, tentando me fazer entrar em casa. Puxei meu braço de sua mão. Eu sabia o que ele queria. Queria mudar de assunto, tentar me fazer esquecer. Me encostei na balaustrada da varanda. Uma nova rajada de vento frio veio em minha direção, trinquei os dentes para impedi-los de ficar batendo. Não queria demostrar fraqueza. Depois ri internamente de mim mesma. Ele com certeza já sabia disso.

- Eu prometo que vou te falar, - ele me olhou suplicante. – agora, entre, você vai congelar aqui.

_O que se pode falar lá dentro também se pode falar aqui fora, além disso eu aguento um pouco de frio._

- Você é tão teimosa! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos acobreados.

Jake e minha mãe passaram pela porta e vieram até nós, eu sabia que eles, assim como os outros, estiveram ouvindo a conversa. Obviamente perceberam que eu não iria entrar. Minha mãe ficou ao lado de meu pai e segurou sua mão. Jake se encostou ao meu lado e me puxou, me abraçando por trás. Novamente esperei pelo acesso furioso de raiva por parte de meu pai, mas ele olhava Jake com... _gratidão_? Não tenho certeza se ele estava grato por isso, mas eu certamente estava. Era quente e aconchegante ficar nos braços do _meu_ lobisomem.

- Então...

Ele parecia um pouco triste quando começou a falar.

- Bem Nessie, eu tinha planejado as coisas um pouco diferente. O plano original era: dizer que você tinha ganho uma viagem de presente, - numa familia normal isso não seria comum, mas eu era muito mimada e estavam sempre me dando presentinhos, principalmente Alice e Rosalie. – e iria com Charlie para o Brasil, ou Hawaí, qualquer lugar quente. Mas obviamente com você as coisas não funcionam como planejado. – dei de ombros. – Você ouviu toda a história na reunião e nós decidimos que não é seguro para você ficar aqui.

_N__ós decidimos que não é seguro para você ficar aqui. _Aparentemente minha opinião não importava. Já estava tudo decidido e eu nem ao menos havia sido consultada! Olhei para Jake, ele me entenderia, ele sempre me entendia.

- Você não concorda com isso, não é? – eu _precisava_ ouvir dele uma resposta negativa, se ele me apoiasse eu podia, sei lá, fugir para La Push?! Tanto faz, eu só não queria ser mandada embora.

- Nessie, você sabe que eu nunca ia querer você longe de mim, - eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido. Ele me entendia, sempre me entedeu e iria me apoiar. Eu senti a esperança crescendo dentro de meu peito e algum outro sentimento ao qual eu não dei muita importância naquele momento. – mas eu concordo com seus pais. É melhor você ir.

Uma frase. Quatro palavras. Resultado: um coração partido. Não! Ele não! Eu entedia meus pais e o sentimento superprotetor deles, mas ele não! Ele era meu _amigo_! Meu _melhor amigo! _Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo, me afastei de seus braços. E saí da varanda correndo o mais rápido que pude. Eu sabia que eles me alcançariam se quisessem, mas eles não vieram atrás de mim. Eu precisava pensar, ficar sozinha ou ao menos ficar longe deles. Não era justo. Eu não queria ficar longe da minha familia e amigos enquanto todos eles corriam perigo. Eu não queria ficar longe _dele. _Uma ronda de raiva surgiu dentro de mim.

_É melhor você ir._

A voz dele dizendo essas palavras não saía de minha cabeça. Me forcei a correr mais rápido, eu esperava ansiosa a reação humana do meu corpo. Eu _queria_ sentir aquela queimação dolorosa depois de uma longa corrida. Eu queria sentir em meu corpo a dor que lacerava o meu coração. E enquanto eu estava correndo o frio não me incomodava. Foi aí que elas surgiram. Uma logo após a outra sem nenhum aviso prévio, minha visão começou a ficar meio embaçada. _Malditas lágrimas! _Parei antes que batesse em uma árvore, ou coisa assim. Sentei embaixo de um carvalho, não liguei para umidade e frio que logo se espalhou pelo tecido da calça jeans. Tentei não dar importância para os meus dentes que batiam por causa do frio. Coloquei minha cabeça em meus joelhos e os abracei com meus braços. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei encolhida, naquela posição. Eu tinha corrido bastante, provavelmente já estava perto de Seattle. Então eu senti a primeira gota de chuva, depois outra e mais outra. Washington era o "estado das nuvens" sempre era nublado, então eu não tinha dado muita importância a isso quando tinha começado a minha corrida desenfreada. Agora estava sentada na neve e tomando chuva, senti a neve debaixo de mim se desfazer aos poucos. Não dava pra fingir que o frio, a chuva e o vento não me incomodavam. Me levantei pronta para voltar para casa. Comecei a correr de novo. Achava que estava tomando a direção certa, tinha um ótimo senso de direção por causa da minha metade imortal. Foi então que a metade humana me fez escorregar enquanto descia um pequeno monte, aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes, mas também eu nunca tinha descido a toda velocidade um monte muito ingreme e bastante molhado devido a chuva forte. Eu desci o monte da maneira mais rápida possível: caíndo. Vi o céu nublado, depois vi a grama, vi um monte árvores e de novo o céu, enfim eu estava rolando monte à baixo. _Eu não quero nem imaginar como vou explicar isso. _Então senti uma dor terrivel na minha nuca e tudo ficou escuro.

**N/A: Tá****! Esse foi o capítulo mais curto e mais rápido que já escrevi. Vou tentar apressar logo o quinto. Obrigado a todos que estão lendo a fic.**

**E é claro meus agradecimentos especiais: **

**[~]****Chantal Cullen**

**[~]****Mia Black Malfoy**

**[~]****Tsunay Nami**

**Cada review deixada é muito importante para mim!**

_**"Cada vez que alguém não deixa uma review, um autor de fanfic cai morto." X]~**_

**P.s: Vi a frase acima no perfil de ****Chantal Cullen**** e achei muito fofinha! E ainda estou precisando de uma beta!!**

**Beijos**


	5. Completos desconhecidos

**N/A: para alegrar a entediante tarde de domingo: capítulo novo! Divirtam-se!**

**5. Os quatro, (ou dois?) completos desconhecidos**

- Deixe ela ir. – Edward me impediu de correr atrá dela. Mas ele não tinha passado pelo que eu passei. Ele não tinha visto aquele olhar cheio de esperança e alguma coisa a mais, talvez até amor. Ele não tinha dito a pessoa que ele mais ama que seria melhor ela se manter afastado. – Ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha.

Mas já tinha se passado cinco horas, já era de tarde e eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar loge dela. E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa?

- E se ela não voltar? - eu percebi que minha voz estava falha.

- Ela vai voltar. - ele me deu um tapinha nas costas. – Se ela tivesse pensado em fugir eu saberia.

Eu andei de lado para o outro da sala, todos os Cullen estavam imóveis. Perfeitas estátuas.

- Tudo bem, - ele disse finalmente. – trinta minutos e saímos para procurar.

- Edward, - Alice chamou temorosa. – eu não tinha visto necessidade então não dei uma olhada no clima hoje. Vai chover em menos de uma hora.

_Merda!_A chuva iria apagar seus rastros, ou pelo menos a maioria deles e dificultar a procura.

Não foi preciso nenhum chamado, instantaneamente todos se levantaram e foram para a varanda.

- Seth, chame os outros, preciso de todo mundo cobrindo a área. – eu disse enquanto ia tirando a blusa, ele me acompanhava indo comigo até a floresta onde eu terminaria de tirar minha roupa.

- Cara, mas e La Push?

- O bando de Sam dá conta de La Push por um dia sozinho. – Eu amarrei minhas as roupas numa corda no meu calcanhar, Seth estava fazendo o mesmo. Logo não erámos dois homens conversando e sim dois lobos. Seth saiu correndo floresta a dentro. Senti assim que me transformei que a maioria já estava na forma de lobo.

_Me encontrem na casa dos Cullen, imediatamente._

Fui até a frente da mansão, Edward e sua familia estavam me esperando.

Já mandei todos virem. Eu pensei olhando para Edward e ele passou a informação para a família.

Eu pensei que demoraria pelo menos uns dez minutos, mas em cinco Seth e a maioria deles já estavam aqui.

_O que está acontecendo?_, Leah foi a primeira a perguntar, se sentando ao meu lado.

_Nessie sumiu e nós vamos acha-la. _Eu não quis entrar em mais detalhes.

_Como assim sumiu?,_ Quill perguntou.

Eu não respondi.

_Ótimo, além de cão-de-guarda dos Cullen, agora somos seus cães de caça, ou melhor de resgate, por acaso eu tenho cara de São-Bernardo?!, _Leah comentou ácida.

_Nunca obriguei e não estou obrigando nenhum de vocês a ficar, se sente mal em me prestar esse favor Leah, pode enfiar o rabo entre as pernas e voltar para casa._

Tá! Eu fui duro, eu sabia que tinha sido duro. Mas eu estava preocupado demais com Nessie para aturar as piadas mau-humoradas dela. Todos nós sentimos a vergonha e o arrependimento que ela sentiu, eu fingi não perceber. Os dois novatos que estavam faltando chegaram. Dividimos os grupos deixando sempre um ou dois lobos com um Cullen para manter uma comunicação. Ainda que na forma de lobo eles só pudessem responder sim ou não balançando a cabeça. Já era alguma coisa. Eu saí pela floresta senti Edward e Bella correndo ao meu lado. Foi fácil diferenciar o cheiro dela dos outros aromas da floresta, pois nem mesmo a mais cheirosa das flores se aproximava do cheiro de Nessie. Eu inspirei fundo tentado absorver o máximo que eu pudesse daquele cheiro. Ela não tinha corrido em linha reta, ficara ziguezaguendo e por vezes tinha andado em circulos. Nenhum dos outros tinha encontrado algo conclusivo. Então a chuva começou a cair. Amaldiçoei todas as nuvens do céu. Não era apenas uma chuva, era uma chuva torrencial e incessante. Me sacudi para tirar a agua do pêlo ouvi um resmungo de Bella. Um pânico começou a tomar conta de mim. E se isso fosse o fim? E se eu não fosse vê-la mais? E se a ultima recordação que ela tivesse de mim fosse eu mandando-a embora? E se ela não tivesse mais recordações minhas e nem de ninguém, e se ela tivesse morrido? Soltei um uivo em desespero e comecei a correr mais rápido, Edward ao meu lado murmurrou algo como "me recuso a acreditar". Estava muito preocupado para me chatear com ele por estar em minha cabeça. E ambos corremos mais rápido do que eu jamais tinha corrido. Bella ficou para trás com Alice, deixei meu focinho me guiar, desejando com cada fibra do meu corpo que ela estivesse bem.

* * *

- Você é louco! Como pôde trazer uma desconhecida para cá? – uma voz feminina e muito irritada brigava.

Desejei que ela se calasse minha cabeça doía demais.

- o que você queria? Que a deixasse lá para morrer? – dessa vez uma voz masculina e muito mais suave perguntou.

Pedi internamente que ele continuasse falando, assim não daria para a voz feminina sibilante gritar.

- Você foi muito egoísta! E eu estou indo embora! – aparentemente meu pedido não foi atendido já que ela tornava a falar.

- Eu vou com você. – outra voz feminina porém muito mais delicada.

- Elora. – A conhecida voz masculina chamou suplicante.

- Eu acredito que você tenha feito a coisa certa. – então houve uma pausa. – Mas imagine o que aconteceria se eu deixasse Neal por conta própria?! – sua voz era divertida.

- Pode ir, eu tomo conta do pequeno Phelan. – uma voz masculina até então desconhecida falou. Essa voz era um tom mais grave que a primeira.

- Kane, eu vou me surpreender no dia em que você conseguir tomar conta de si mesmo. – a adorável voz feminina falou.

Depois tudo ficou muito silencioso. E eu agradeci por isso. Minha cabeça doía e eu queria muito descansar.

* * *

Eu senti seu cheiro numa árvore, apesar de toda a chuva ele ainda estava ali. Sinal de que ela devia ter parado para descansar. Ou chorar. Ah! Nessie quando eu te encontrar vou te algemar a mim. Nunca mais você vai se afastar tanto.

Aparentemente Edward sentiu alguma coisa pois começou a correr de novo. Minhas patas se moveram rápido antes de eu sequer pensar. Logo, eu estava ao lado dele. Descemos um declive bastante ingreme e lamacento. Então eu senti o cheiro de sangue. Forte. Ferrugem e sal. Mas não era apenas o cheiro de sangue, era esse já conhecido cheiro somado a uma essência única. O cheiro dela.

Paramos em frente a uma poça de sangue, já misturado com a agua da chuva e lama. Um humano comum jamais teria visto ou sentido o cheiro. Mas nós não erámos comuns, eu desconfiava que talvez nem fossemos humanos. Mas ali estava, diante de mim e de Edward, a prova física e incontestável de que ela tinha se machucado, que ela estava sangrando em algum lugar.

Um desespero tomou conta de mim, puxei todo ar que cabia em meus pulmões. Tentando buscar em alguma particula dele o cheiro dela. Nada. Olhei para Edward, seu rosto se contraía numa máscara de pavor. Ele também não estava sentindo nada. Comecei a chamar mentalmente pelos outros, enquanto uma dor imensurável ia tomando conta de cada pedaço de meu coração.

Já estava anoitecendo. E eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada.

* * *

Eu abri os olhos tudo estava fora de foco. Tentei levantar, mas uma dor alucinante na minha cabeça me manteve deitada. Levei a mão até a cabeça, eu estava com um curativo na testa.

- E então como você está? – um garoto loiro com os olhos azuis foi a primeira coisa a entrar em foco. – Foi uma queda feia.

Hum? Onde eu estava? Queda? Ah, é mesmo! Eu caí. Aí tudo ficou escuro.

- Deve ter sido, eu não me lembro. – eu tentei dar de ombros mais outra dor me disse que eu ainda não devia fazer movimentos bruscos. – Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Phelan. – ele disse sorrindo. Ele era muito bonito, mas eu estava acostumada a ser cercada por perfeições. – Eu estava por perto quando você caiu. Foi uma batida e tanto na cabeça. Tive que fazer um curativo na sua testa, sangrava bastante. Você quer que eu te leve ao médico?

- Não, acho que não precisa. Mas onde eu estou? – eu olhei ao redor, parecia o quarto de uma típica cabana. A parede era de madeira e eu podia ouvir a lenha na lareira crepitar, no comodo ao lado, que eu imaginei ser a sala.

- Hey! Uma coisa de cada vez, não acha justo que eu também saiba um pouquinho sobre você?

- Hum, é eu acho que é um pouquinho justo. – eu falei sorrindo. – O que você quer saber sobre mim?

- Acho que podemos começar com o seu nome. – ele estava sentado numa poltrona confortável.

- Renesme.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É um nome interessante. – ele disse depois de um tempo.

Eu ri mas aquilo doeu então logo eu parei.

- Pode me chamar de Nessie, é como todos me chamam. – voltei a passar os olhos pelo quarto, eu estava deitada numa aconchegante cama de casal. No quarto ainda havia um enorme guarda-roupa, uma penteadeira e uma poltrona na qual ele estava confortavelmente instalado. – Agora é a sua vez, onde eu estou?

- Bem, Nessie, você está na minha casa, ou melhor cabana. – ele estendeu os braços e colocou as mão atrás da cabeça. – O que você fazia no meio da floresta, no inverno e chovendo?

- Essa é uma longa história. – eu inspirei fundo.

- Não se preocupe eu adoro longas hitórias.

- Na verdade não é muito longa, é apenas muito complicada.

- História complicada é a minha segunda favorita, logo depois de uma história longa. Mas se você tiver uma história longa, complicada e maçante, eu te peço em casamento. – ele piscou para mim.

- Bem, eu discuti com minha familia, não tive o apoio de meu melhor amigo então saí para dar uma volta.

- Sei, - ele tinha uma mão sob o queixo.- e quando você diz "dar uma volta" você quer dizer fugir de casa?

- Não, eu literalmente saí para dar uma volta.

De repente a porta do quarto abriu, e um garoto moreno entrou, ele era tão grande e forte quanto Emmett. A pele branca contrastava com os olhos muito escuros, quase negros.

- E o jantar que eu fiz está servido! – ele falou num tom alegre.

- Quando ele diz "jantar" ele quer dizer " sua sopa", - Phelan rolou os olhos enquanto falava – e quando ele diz "que eu fiz" ele está se referindo ao fato de ter colocado a àgua para ferver.

- E isso é muito importante! – o moreno forte fingindo estar magoado olhou para o loiro ao meu lado. – Sem a àgua os legumes não cozinhariam e você não teria sua sopa! – De repente ele me lançou um olhar. – Oi! Meu nome é Kane!

Eu sorri para ele.

- Realmente é um alívio te conhecer! – ele continuou, incentivado por meu sorrisso suponho. – Pela primeira vez o meu irmão me apresenta uma de suas namoradas. Estava começado a achar que ele era _gay._ – ele sussurrou a ultima palavra, fazendo uma "concha com a mão para que o irmão dele não visse.

Então Phelan pulou em sua direção empurrando-o porta afora, antes dele fechar a porta eu o ouvir falar algo do tipo "quantas vezes eu já falei..."

Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Aí a conversa que eu tinha ouvido quando estava meio inconsciente voltou a minha memória. Onde estavam as mulheres? Elas realmente tinham ido embora? Por minha causa? Eu devia me desculpar, aqueles dois estavam sendo tão gentis.

Logo a porta se abriu e o moreno passou por ela trazendo uma bandeja para mim. _Ah! Não, sopa, não._ Não apenas comida humana. Comida humana ruim!

- Espero que goste. – ele pôs a bandeja apoiada na poltrona e me ajudou a me sentar, então pegou a bandeja e colocou em meu colo. – Pra ser sincero eu não tomo sopa nem que me paguem. – ele me deu um sorriso de incentivo e foi até a porta. – Phelan vai estar aqui logo, para te fazer compainha.

Eu tomei a sopa o mais rápido que pude, não queria fazer uma desfeita. E como prometido quando eu tomava a ultima colher de sopa, Phelan apareceu.

- Bem, você não me contou o que fazia na floresta no inverno e chovendo. – eu falei vendo-o retirar a bandeja do meu colo e coloca-la em cima da penteadeira. Ele sentou antes de me reponder.

- _Essa_ é uma história muito longa.

- "Não se preocupe eu adoro longas hitórias". – eu o imitei e ele sorriu para mim. – além disso eu tenho tempo.

Foi então que uma realidade me atingiu com força. O tempo. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Eu precisava voltar para casa, minha familia ficaria procupada. E eu decididamente levaria uma bronca.

- Que horas são? – eu perguntei lutando contra a dor, tentando me levantar. – Eu preciso ir para casa.

- Nem pense em se levantar da cama. – ele me colocou na cama de novo e me cobriu com um cobertor grosso. – Já é tarde e é perigoso andar sozinha à noite, na floresta há animais terríveis. Como ursos, leões-da-montanha e lobos.

- Noite? – se antes eu desconfiava se tinha problemas agora eu tinha certeza.

- Proponho o seguinte: você escreve um bilhete e amanhã de manhã com o nascer do sol, eu mesmo vou entregar. É só me dar o endereço da sua casa em Seattle.

- Na verdade eu não moro em Seattle, moro em Forks. –respondi sem pensar.

Uma ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas.

- Forks? Você veio muito longe para quem foi "dar uma volta", mas tudo bem. – ele foi até a penteadeira e pegou um papel e caneta. – Escreva um bilhete e coloque no envelope o endereço que eu mesmo entrego.

Então ele pegou a bandeja e saiu do quarto.

_Pai, Mãe,_

_Eu estou bem, tive um pequeno acidente. _

_Mas está tudo bem. Desculpa por deixar vocês tão preocupados._

_O nome da pessoa que está entregando a carta é Phelan. Ele e seu irmão foram muitos gentis comigo._

_Espero voltar para casa logo._

_Beijos da sua,_

_Renesme._

Coloquei o bilhete dentro do envelope e escrevi o endereço. Hum... talvez assim seja mais fácil de achar. Então escrevi ao lado: " Mansão dos Cullen". Fechei os olhos tentando não imaginar a reação deles quando eu não apareci. Provavelmente devem ter me procurado como loucos. A chuva não deve ter ajudado nem um pouco.

- E então como é que está minha paciente? – Phelan entrou no quarto. – já escreveu a carta?

Eu lhe estendi o envelope. Ele pegou e segurou nas mãos, sentando na poltrona de novo. Ele era realmente uma boa pessoa. E era muito interessante fazer uma amizade, que não fosse amigo da familia Cullen ou Black. Era divertido fazer amigos por conta própria. Por motivos óbvios nunca frequentei a escola, embora tivesse aula todos os dias com Edward e Carlisle. Parei com as aulas ano passado, já que já sabia todo o conteúdo do ensino fundamental e médio. Minha mãe e Jasper então saíram e voltaram com um diploma para mim. E claro Alice fez uma pequena festinha. ( " Você não pode me culpar, é a formatura da minha sobrinha" foi o que ela respondeu quando eu perguntei o motivo da festa.)

- Eu queria agradecer por tudo que vocês tem feito por mim. – eu comecei quebrando silêncio.

- Deixa disso. Nós não fizemos mais do que a nossa obrigação.

- Nem todos consideram obrigação trazer uma estranha para dentro de casa.

- Quem deixaria você lá? Na chuva e sangrando? – ele fitava as próprias mãos.

_Neal deixaria. _Eu lembrei da conversa que tinha ouvido enquanto estava semi-incosciente. Eu não precisei de nenhuma confirmação que ele tinha ouvido meu pensamento. Porque na mesma hora seu corpo ficou tenso, ele segurou a carta com mais força e empalideceu me olhando incrédulo.

Merda, ele tinha percebido que aquilo não saiu de minha boca? Eu acho que não pois essa reação dele durou apenas um segundo, logo depois ele relaxou na poltrona e deu um sorriso.

- Quem é Neal? – ele perguntou mostrando seus dentes muito brancos. Ele passaria facilmente por um modelo.

Obviamente ele estava muito concentrado em outra coisa, caso contrário a pergunta dele seria " Como você fez isso?" ou alguma coisa parecida. Mas uma coisa me intrigou, _como assim quem é Neal? É a garota que ralhava com ele por ele ter me salvo, lógico._

- É a pessoa que brigou com você e foi embora por minha causa. – então me lembrei da saída de outra garota. – Ela e Elora saíram. A propósito, quero dizer que sinto muito, por ter causado tudo isso. Elas eram suas amigas?

Ele me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Não sei do que você está falando. -ele disse por fim. Os seus olhos já não brilhavam alegres e ele não sorria. De repente eu me dei conta: ninguém sabia onde eu estava e além disso estava machucada, na casa de dois, ou melhor quatro, completos desconhecidos. Me senti vulnerável. – Você bateu a cabeça muito forte, deve ter sonhado com isso durante o tempo que ficou desacordada.

Senti um arrepio na espinha, era lógico que havia alguma coisa ali que ele não queria que eu soubesse. Engoli em seco. Decidi que era melhor fazer seu jogo.

- É talvez, - eu não podia passar a acreditar nele de uma hora para outra, não se eu quisesse parecer realista. – e o outro garoto?

- Que garoto? – ele se inclinou na minha direção com um repentino interesse.

- Sonny não é?! – eu falei o primeiro nome que veio em minha cabeça. – Ele também ficou com você. Mas até agora ele não apareceu aqui. – eu fiz um biquinho e consegui o efeito desejado. Ele parecia convencido de que eu estava meio confusa. Me concentrei em manter o controle para não acabar deixando ele ouvir os meus pensamentos de novo.

- Sonny? Neal? Elora? Nunca ouvi esses nomes.

Eu dei de ombros deixando o assunto morrer.

- Estou com saudade de minha familia. – comentei como quem não quer nada. – Ei, se eu estiver melhor amanhã de manhã, poderia voltar para Forks. O que acha?

- Claro eu posso te dar uma carona. – ele sorriu. E toda a minha preocupação anterior havia sumido. Ele não era mau. Não podia ser mau, se fosse porque ele teria me salvo? Ele apenas não queria que eu soubesse das duas garotas. Mas porque? Ele era gentil e educado. – mas agora, você precisa descansar. Tem medo de escuro?– ele perguntou sorrindo então apagou a luz e foi até a porta. – Boa noite.

Não demorou muito para eu dormir. Ele estava certo eu realmente precisava descansar.

**N/A: Esse capitulo tava pronto desde de ontem, mas a minha internet só funciona quando quer ¬¬, até agora é capítulo mais longo da fic (e o que eu escrevi mais rápido, em apenas um dia!) então a possiblidade de erros gramaticais é enormeee!!**

**Tenho tentado escrever/ postar os capítulos o mais rápido possível, mas se os erros estiverem atrapalhando a leitura é só falar que eu demoro um pouco mais e reviso os capítulos. **

**E agora a parte que eu adoro: os agradecimentos!**

**Agradeço a todos que estão lendo a fic, e é claro eu não poderia deixar de citar aquelas que deixaram reviews:**

**[~] Chantal Cullen**

**[~] Mia Black Malfoy**

**[~] Thays M. Cullen**

**[~] Tsunay Nami**

**[~] lalahpoison**

**[~] Mel .Bel . louca**

**Eu sei que parece clichê, mas é a única coisa que me vem na cabeça: Vocês são a minha motivação para postar a fic. De coração obrigada à todas vocês!**

**Ah! Continuem deixando reviews!**

**P.s: Eu sou BRASILEIRA e não desisto nunca! Por isso: Por favor eu preciso de um(a) beta! **

**Continuo tentando quem sabe algum dia desses um(a) beta não muito ocupada passa por aqui? **

**x]~**

**Já vou começar o próximo capítulo.**

**Beijinhos.**


	6. Jacob Black, eu quero esquecer você

**N/A: Desculpa a demora, sei que fui muito malvada com vocês. Bem se isso servir de conforto, todas as 24 horas do dia, minha irmã me lembrava do quão ruim estava sendo e que eu deveria escrever e postar logo.**

**Ahá! Eu não falei que não desistia nunca? Sim, agora eu tenho betas! Isso mesmo no plural! Duas almas bondosas (e provavelmente cansadas de tanto me ouvir reclamar) aceitaram me ajudar!**

**Chantal Cullen e Tsunay Nami! Vlw pelo apoio!!**

**Sem mais delongas ( pq já tá se tornando chato), boa leitura!**

**P.s: Esse capitulo foi betado por: Chantal Cullen**

* * *

**6.**** Jacob Black, eu quero esquecer você.**

_Quando chegamos à clareira eu a senti estremecer de frio ao meu lado. Me aproximei dela, ainda que discreto pude perceber o sorriso que se formou no seu rosto. Delicadamente a conduzi para uma árvore próxima, eu me deitei e ela se sentou ao meu lado, fazendo carinho na minha cabeça. Queria ficar sempre assim com ela. Mas logo aquilo acabaria, os Cullen eram muitos ciumentos. Quase nunca nos deixavam a sós. Ficamos assim durante um tempinho. No meu paraíso particular. Aí eu senti ela se aproximando. Leah. Ela nos encarou quando saiu das árvores. Ela apenas __aceitava__ Renesme. Principalmente porque não havia uma outra opção._

_Sam quer falar com você, ela disse por fim._

_Agora eu estou muito ocupado._

_Humpf, ele disse que é muito sério, eu disse que você estava com ela, Leah apontou Nessie com a cabeça._

_Droga! Por que aqueles momentos com Nessie sempre pareciam mais curtos do que deviam ser?_

_Me levantei e fui até as árvores para me trocar, antes lancei um olhar para ela. Ela ia entender, ela sempre me entendia._

Apenas dois dias tinham se passado desde aquela tarde com Nessie, entretanto aquela paz parecia tão distante. Agora havia pelo menos um monstro a solta e ela estava perdida em algum lugar, e como se isso não fosse ruim o bastante, ainda estava sangrando. Isso provavelmente atrairia predadores, não que eu estivesse tão preocupado com ursos ou leões-da-montanha, ela podia dar conta disso. Mas eu sentia um arrepio na espinha só de imaginar ela cara a cara com um lobisomem.

-Jake? – Alice me tirou do meu devaneio. Depois que o cheiro dela sumiu, nós retornamos a mansão dos Cullen, ainda que nenhum de nós quisesse fazer isso. Tínhamos que admitir: Seria como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. Ela podia estar em qualquer lugar. – Coma alguma coisa, não vai ajudar em nada se você ficar fraco e doente. – ela me estendeu um prato com panquecas. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Me embrulhava o estômago não saber onde ela estava, por isso não tinha comido e nem dormido desde que ela tinha saído. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela apertou delicadamente meu ombro e saiu me deixando sozinho na varanda. Eu preferia que fosse assim, todos, principalmente Seth, queriam estar ao meu lado, me fazer companhia e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, que sabiam o que eu estava sentindo. Mas eu tinha vontade de gritar: _Não! Você não sabe se vai ficar tudo bem! E definitivamente você não sabe o que estou sentindo, porque você não foi o responsável por ela estar perdida em algum lugar por aí, você não sente a culpa que eu sinto, então, por favor, não diga que vai ficar tudo bem. _Ao invés disso, quando as pessoas me diziam que ficaria tudo bem eu apenas ficava calado, sabia que eram meus amigos e não faziam por mal. De qualquer forma, logo eles deixaram de tentar me consolar. Eu parecia "uma estátua" como Seth havia dito. Por outro lado Bella estava inconsolável, se ela pudesse chorar estaria em prantos. Edward se fazia de forte para apóiá-la, mas ele também estava muito mal.

Eu estava sentado no chão, os joelhos dobrados, as costas apoiadas na parede. Fechei os olhos. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e me deixei ficar naquele estado torpe durante algum tempo.

Eu devia estar mesmo muito concentrado, já que não ouvi o carro chegar, até que o motorista saísse do carro e batesse a porta. Assim que ouvi o barulho já estava de pé. Instinto. Ele era alto e loiro com olhos claros. Ao invés de vir em minha direção ele contornou o carro e foi até a porta do passageiro. _Afinal quem era ele? O que ele fazia aqui? E quem estava com ele?_

Quando ele abriu a porta eu não precisei nem de um milésimo de segundo para saber quem era, antes que pudesse vê-la o vento trouxe seu doce cheiro até mim. Nessie! Não se pode dizer que eu andei até o carro, nem que eu corri, o mais correto seria que eu voei. Parei assim que cheguei perto dela. Por um momento ela era simplesmente Nessie, minha pequena e delicada Nessie, mas isso foi só por um momento, logo depois ela mudou e não era Nessie que estava me fitando de dentro do carro. Ela parecia, se é que isso era possível, ainda mais frágil. Mas tinha alguma coisa a mais, alguma coisa que me fez parar. Sua testa tinha um curativo e ela estava um pouco mais pálida. Eu conseguia entender tudo isso, afinal ela havia se machucado. O que eu não entendia era aquele olhar. Por um breve momento seus olhos cor de chocolate tinham aquela luz, uma luz quente que sempre me envolvia e me acalmava. Mas isso foi só por um breve momento. Logo seu olhar se tornou frio como gelo e duro como uma rocha. Aquilo me atingiu como um golpe, cambaleei para trás.

- Nessie! – Bella saiu da porta correndo e se colocou entre nós. Mentalmente a agradeci por isso, eu precisava de um tempo pra pensar. O que tinha acontecido? – Minha filha onde você estava? Quase nos matou de susto! – O estranho que a havia trazido havia se afastado vários passos quando Bella correu em sua direção para poder segurar Nessie em seus braços. Natural. Humanos tinham um instinto. Era como se os vampiros tivessem um aviso em luzes néon: AFASTE-SE AGORA!

Edward apareceu ao lado de Bella, como se tivesse se materializado ao seu lado. Pigarreei. Edward e Bella olharam para mim, apontei com a cabeça para o estranho. Pessoas andando numa velocidade anormal e uma garota de 18 anos chamando uma de 16 de filha não era algo considerado normal para eles. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Nessie quebrou o silêncio.

- Phelan, - ela foi até ele e segurou sua mão. Ela parecia muito à vontade com aquele estranho. Mas afinal o que havia acontecido nas últimas 24 horas? – esta é minha irmã mais velha, - ela apontou pra Bella enquanto falava. – e este é seu marido – ela se virou para Edward – e aquele, - ela apontou pra mim e sua voz se tornou mais dura. – é o Jake. Edward, Bella, Phelan salvou a minha vida ontem à tarde.

- Não seja exagerada Nessie, eu apenas fiz o que qualquer um teria feito.

Ela fez uma careta e deu língua pra ele. _ELA DEU LÍNGUA PRA ELE? MAS QUE DIABOS ESTAVA ACONTECENDO AQUI? _

- Bem, Phelan eu não sei como lhe agradecer. – Bella estava sendo sincera ao dizer aquilo. – Nessie é como uma _filha_ para mim, eu praticamente a criei. Se houver qualquer coisa que nós possamos fazer. – ela olhou para Edward procurando apoio.

- Sim, - Edward parecia... _hesitante_? O que afinal ele tinha visto na cabeça daquele cara? Eu ia tirar isso dele nem que fosse a força. – qualquer coisa que nós possamos fazer. Estamos em dívida com você. Renesme é uma parte integrante e essencial de nossa família, não sei o que faríamos sem ela.

- Não, não e não. – ele recusou os agradecimentos com a mão abanando. – Eu não fiz nada demais, e vocês não estão me devendo nada.

- Bem, caso precise de alguma coisa – Bella ofereceu de novo. _Droga! Parem de oferecer coisas a ele. Cara você tá sobrando! Somos a família de Nessie e queremos passar um tempo com ela! _– saiba que sempre terá amigos entre os Cullen. Você não quer entrar? – ela perguntou apontando para a casa.

_Não!Não!Não e não!_

- Eu agradeço por isso, - ele sorriu para Bella com seus dentes muito brancos. – infelizmente eu não posso demorar mais.

- Ah! – Nessie lamentou. – Você já tem que ir? Não pode ficar nem um pouquinho?

- Não. Você conheceu Kane, é capaz dele incendiar a cabana e metade da floresta até Seattle se eu demorar mais um minuto aqui.

- Claro.

Então todos ficamos parados esperando ele sair com o carro.

- E então ele desconfiou de alguma coisa? – eu perguntei para Edward. Tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos que não era isso que eu queria saber.

- Eu... não sei. – Edward parecia confuso. – Eu simplesmente não consegui ver a mente dele. Assim como eu também não consegui ver a de vocês. – ele encarou Renesme e depois a mim.

- É melhor você entrar Nessie, está frio e eu tenho certeza de que você tem uma longa história para nos contar. – Bella passou a mão pelas suas costas e a conduziu em direção a casa.

* * *

Depois de falar com todos e garantir que eu estava bem, fui para o antigo quarto de meu pai. Minha mãe disse que eu devia entrar logo na banheira e que depois ela deixaria umas roupas em cima da cama para mim. Assenti, sem realmente prestar muita atenção. Me deixei afundar na banheira de água quente e me distraí com o vapor que saia da água. E ali, naquela névoa que se formava no banheiro por causa da quentura da água que eu voltei no tempo.

_Agora eu estava no carro, chegando em casa. Ansiando para ver minha família, para ver ele. E quando eu pensava nele, um sentimento novo. Na verdade não tão novo. Eu já o havia sentido antes, pouco antes de sair de casa correndo. Era como se houvessem borboletas no meu estômago. Era como se eu tivesse perdido o dom da fala. Era como se eu tivesse __me__ perdido, me perdido em seus profundos olhos negros. Eu não conseguir articular a palavra amor. Mas era isso o que eu sentia. Então chegamos em casa, ele não tinha notado nossa presença, então quando ouviu o barulho da porta do carro deu um pulo sobressaltado. Ele veio até o carro, antes que Phelan tivesse tempo para abrir a porta do carro por completo. Ele estava péssimo e ainda assim lindo. Seu cabelo, sobrado pelo vento, caía sobre os olhos embora não conseguisse esconder as olheiras que haviam se formado embaixo de seus olhos. Então eu olhei diretamente para ele. E aquelas palavras! Aquelas malditas palavras voltaram. "__É melhor você ir". Quatro ridiculas palavras que me afetaram tanto e agora eu sabia o porquê. O motivo era quase óbvio, eu não queria ficar longe de quem eu amava, e sequer imaginar que ele quisesse ficar longe de mim era inadmissivel. Mas tudo isso teria ficado para trás se eu não tivesse visto o que eu vi a seguir, ele me analizou dos pés a cabeça e então me olhou com culpa Então uma raiva profunda saiu do meu coração, seguiu pela corrente sanguínea e se alojou em minha cabeça. Eu não era mais a Nessie sentimental e apaixonada, agora uma outra Renesme, uma parte racional e fria, até então desconhecida para mim tomou conta de todo o meu ser._

_Aquelas olheiras, a aparência cansada e faminta. Não eram única e exclusivamente por minha causa, todo aquele sacrificio não era movido apenas pela preocupação com meu bem-estar. Ele estava agindo assim por que se sentia culpado._

Então eu voltei da minha "viagem no tempo", me deixei ficar submersa na àgua por alguns instantes. _E se não fosse bem assim? E se eu tivesse entendido tudo errado? Não! Eu não ia ficar me iludindo, não deixar que meu coração fosse mais despedaçado. _Voltei à tona e inspirei profundamente, expirei devagar e sussurrei baixinho, com os olhos fechados:

- Jacob Black, eu quero esquecer você.

Cinco minutos depois eu já estava na sala, sentada no sofá, alguém tinha acendido a lareira e Alice me serviu um chocolate quente. Tudo bem! Eu AMO chocolate. Eu podia me acostumar fácil, fácil a ser mimada desse jeito. Então veio a parte ruim toda a minha família, Seth, Quill e Embry (que por sinal se sentiam muito a vontade tomando chocolate quente também) estavam olhando fixamente pra mim. Eu sabia que _ele_ estava ali. Evitei olhar em sua direção. Senti minhas bochechas começarem a esquentar. Talvez eu não fosse me acostumar tão fácil assim com tanta atenção. Dei um suspiro pesado. E comecei a narrar a história percebendo que as pessoas ao redor ouviam cada palavra como se aquilo lhes fosse tão necessário quanto o oxigênio. E balançavam de leve as cabeças como se a história batesse com algumas de suas conclusões. Depois de contar toda a história eu senti um alívio ao ver que eles não estavam olhando mais pra mim. Tá tudo bem, pra ser sincera eu pulei umas partezinhas, não falei que na verdade passei a tarde toda chorando naquela àrvore eu meio que dei a entender que só tinha parado para respirar. Fiquei em dúvida se iria contar sobre a conversa que eu tinha ouvido quando estava meio incosciente. Decidi que não quando Emmett riu baixinho na parte em que eu caí e desci rolando o declive cheio de lama.

Eu sabia que durante toda a narrativa ele não havia tirado os olhos de mim, eu podia _sentir _seu olhar. Me arrisquei a um olhar de canto de olho. Ele agora estava olhando para Edward.

- Você acha que ele pode ser um lobisomem? – Jake quebrou o silêncio.

Todos o encararam confusos. Aliás todos não, havia uma pessoa na sala que não o encarava com surpresa: meu pai.

**N/A: E aí?! Será? **

**Bem nesse capítulo conhecemos o lado malvadinho de Nessie. **

**Ah! Eu tw tão feliz! Finalmente um capítulo betado!**

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos a você que acompanha a fic e a todos que deixaram review's:**

****

Tsunay Nami - É uma das pessoas que tem me dado apoio desde o inicio e é minha beta, eu preciso dizer quão sou grata?! x]~

**Mia Black Malfoy - Ah! Que bom que os erros não atrapalhavam a leitura mas agora a gente nem precisa se preocupar com isso né?! Vlw pela review e continuem acompanhando.**

**Chantal Cullen - A primeira pessoa a me deixar uma review! E agora é minha beta e melhorou muitoo esse capitulo! ^^**

**Thays M. Cullen - Leu toda num dia só?! Isso é que é vontade! aiuhaiuha! Bem, sinto ter te decepcionado, eu demorei pra postar... =( Mas prometo não fazer mais isso! =)**

**lalahpoison - Que bom que você está amando a fic! Que bom que gosta do jeito que eu escrevo! =]~**

**Kuchiki Rikara - Um momento mais "hot" entre Nessie e Jake? Bem.. o que posso dizer... Continue acompanhando a fic! HaiuShsasiuhai! De verdade, obrigada pelos elogios!**

**Mel. Bel. louca -**** Bem... pedido atendido, mais um capitulo! ( Ainda que tenha demorado um pouquinho!)**

**Então é isso! Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo e prometo começar a escrever o proximo ainda hj!**

**Beijos**

**E deixem reviews!**


	7. Lobisomens

**7. ****Lobisomens**

- Não vou negar que pensei nisso. – Edward falou depois de algum tempo.

- Mas isso seria impossível. – Carlisle se aproximou de mim, e com cuidado apontou para o curativo em minha testa. – Não está mais sangrando, ele fez um bom trabalho com o curativo. Mas com certeza esteve jorrando sangue. – ele olhou de Jacob para Edward. – Eu nunca ouvi falar em um lobisomem que tenha resistido ao cheiro de sangue. Principalmente em sua forma de lobo, e ela passou a noite na casa deles.

- Então ele deve ser alguma espécie de defensor, assim como Bella. – Edward se aproximou de Bella e segurou sua mão. – No entanto muito mais poderoso, já que bloqueou o pensamento de todos ao seu redor.

As informações entravam na minha cabeça mas não se fixavam. Eu apenas tentava me controlar para não olhar para ele. _Droga! Porque até isso tinha que ser tão dificil?_

Deixei meu olhar vagar na sala e encontrei o olhar de reprovação de meu pai. _Merda! _Seu olhar se tornou severo ele não gostava que eu falasse palavrões. _Você não vai falar nada pra ele. Não ligo para o que você esteja pensando da minha atitude. Imatura? Hum... Talvez, mas você nunca vai entender. Sempre foi tudo perfeito pra você. Você ama minha mãe e ela ama você. Simples. Como dois mais dois são quatro. _Seu olhar se tornou divertido diante daquele pensamento, embora eu não visse graça nenhuma. _Prometa que não vai se intrometer. _Ele deu um sorriso discreto e assentiu com a cabeça. Respirei aliviada. _Mas afinal do que ele tá achando tanta graça?!_

Depois da suposição de meu pai, todos ficaram num silêncio quase fúnebre. Daí Emmett levantou e colocou no jogo. _Claro, tinha de ser ele_. Emmett era de longe a mais espontânea das criaturas. E aqui vai uma pequena aula de química misture Baltimore Ravens X _Washington_ Redskins, com um monte de homens cheios de testosterona. Resultado: Gritos ensurdecedores do tipo " AH! ESSA FOI POR POUCO" "PASSA A BOLA!" "NÃO! SEGURA ELE! SEGURA ELE!".

E essa "reação" ocorre muito rápido. Em menos de dois minutos assistindo o jogo Emmett, Seth, Quill e Embry já haviam esquecido completamente o assunto. E os outros não tão fissurados por futebol americano se deixavam levar pelo clima ameno que ia se estabelecendo na sala e tomando o lugar daquele silêncio pesado e fúnebre.

Deixei meu olhar vagar pela sala novamente. Alice segurava uma revista de moda e mostrava alguma coisa para Rosalie que rolava os olhos diante dos berros e gritos de Emmett e dos outros. Minha mãe estava conversando alguma coisa com Esme e parecia tranquila e feliz. Me perguntei se esse seria o melhor momento para saber se eu ainda devia ir embora. Meu pai e Carlisle também assistiam o jogo, embora não gritassem tanto. E _ele_ estava olhando para mim. Dessa vez não havia culpa em seu olhar. Na verdade dessa fez não havia nada. Exceto por um _fogo_, quente e ardente que parecia atravessar a sala e _me _incendiar. _Hey! Deveria ser crime olhar alguém daquele jeito. Ele simplesmente não tinha esse direito! Não tinha o direito de mexer com minhas emoções. Não! Ele não tinha o direito de acordar aquelas borboletas adormecidas. Não tinha o direito de acabar com a resolução que eu havia tomado essa tarde. _

Jogo de futebol americano acabou, então Seth colocou no jogo de basquete, e quando esse acabou, nós assistimos os jogo de baseball. Amaldiçoei o pacote premium de esportes que Emmett tinha comprado. Não dava pra fingir que estava interessada. O primeiro jogo era legal, o segundo interessante, mas o terceiro era entediante. Não fiquei para saber como ou qual seria o próximo esporte.

Aquele não seria o melhor momento para conversar com meus pais sobre a viagem ( que eu decididamente não faria), e eu realmente estava começando a ficar cansada. Me levantei, dei boa-noite a todos e comecei a subir vagarosamente as escadas. Desde toda a confusão com os recém-chegados lobisomens, eu não tinha ido em casa. Por "segurança" era melhor ficarmos todos juntos.

* * *

Mas afinal o que se passava na cabeça daquela garota? Ela estava linda. Mesmo com o curativo na testa, mesmo tentando disfarçar quando eu a pegava olhando para mim. Aliás ela ficava ainda mais linda nesses momentos pois suas bochechas ganhavam um tom rosa avermelhado.

Eu sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça dela. Só não conseguia entender como ela podia imaginar aquilo.

Ela era muito madura mas lhe faltava experiência. Como ela não conseguia ver que eu estava completa e irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela?

Ah, mas ela ia perceber isso.

* * *

- Espere. - tomei um pequeno susto ao ouvir sua voz tão próxima de mim. Me virei, ele estava dois degraus abaixo. – Eu preciso te falar uma coisa. – Então ele olhou para mim, eu desviei meu olhar para o chão. Ele subiu um degrau, não deixando quase nenhum espaço entre nós. Ele segurou meu queixo entre o indicador e o polegar. Me forçando a fita-lo. Eu estava um degrau acima do dele e ainda assim ele era mais alto do que eu. Senti uma incontrolável vontade de passar meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Juntei minhas mãos atrás do meu corpo para não cair em tentação.

Então a distância entre nosos rostos foi diminuíndo, o rosto dele se aproximou do meu. Seus lábios ficaram muito próximos de minha orelha.

- Senti sua falta. – o hálito quente e convidativo dele se espalhou pelo meu rosto. Dessa vez eu tinha certeza! Havia uma lei contra o que ele estava fazendo! Tortura é crime! Ainda que fosse uma tortura gostosa e que a torturada não quisesse que ele parasse. Depois de falar isso ele me deu um delicado beijo na curva do meu pescoço. Senti um arrepio pecorrer minha espinha e suspirei. E contra a minha vontade, (tá não exatamente contra a minha vontade) minhas mãos se soltaram de trás do meu corpo.– Mas não é só isso, eu preciso te dizer... – Ele começou a se aproximar de mim, então um uivo distante fez com que ele ficasse tão rígido quanto uma estátua. – Venha! Ele me puxou pela mão escada abaixo, e fomos para a sala. Não havia mais o clima de desconcentração de antes, todos estavam em pé. Rapidamente Seth, Quill, Embry e Paul se colocaram ao lado de Jake, esperando instruções, eu me senti um pouco intrusa, tentei sair discretamente, mas ele segurava minha mão e não parecia nem um pouco disposto a soltá-la.

- Reúnam os outros e depois venham pra cá. – Mal ele havia acabado de dizer isso eles desapareceram porta a fora.

Carlisle já estava digitando um código no alarme. Rosalie e Alice passaram por nós e subiram murmurando algo do tipo "vestido não é uma roupa adequada para uma luta". Emmett estalava os dedos, ansioso. Eu sabia que ele desejava esse encontro desde a noite na clareira quando Carlisle falou sobre os "imbatíveis" lobisomens.

Uma parede de aço, foi progressivamente substituíndo a parede de vidro, no outro lado da sala.

- Eu e os outros, - Jake apontou para a porta por onde os outros tinham acabado de sair. – vamos lá fora ver o que é. – "E vocês ficam aqui protegendo Renesme." Eu senti que ele tinha ocultado essa parte. Mas ela estava implícita.

- Nem pense que você vai me deixar fora dessa. – Emmett deu um passo a frente.

- É Jake, eu sei o que você está pensando e não é necessario e nem sábio que todos nós fiquemos aqui. – meu pai se colocou ao lado de Emmett. – Alice, Esme e Bella. – ele olhou para cada uma delas enquanto falava. – Vocês ficam aqui com Renesme. O resto de nós vamos até a clareira.

Alice e Bella fizeram uma careta de desgosto.

- Edward, eu vou onde você for. – minha mãe bateu o pé. Nessas horas ela parecia mais nova do que eu.

- Seu poderes não funcionam com eles Alice senão você teria visto eles chegando. E, - ele acrescentou um olhar pedindo desculpas. – sem ele você seria mais uma preocupação do que uma ajuda. - Ela fez um biquinho e deu de ombros.- Isto também vale para você, - Ele se virou para Bella.- além disso mais alguém precisa ficar e quem melhor do que você, - ele baixou o tom de voz, mas eu tinha idéia de qual era o resto da frase "para proteger nossa querida Renesme" ou alguma coisa assim. – Ela deu um sorriso resignado– Vamos, não temos tempo a perder.

Jake soltou minha mão e foi com eles, mas antes de atravessar a porta, deu meia volta e se aproximou de mim. Segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Não esqueci que ainda tenho que te falar uma coisa. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e depois correu atrás do outros.

_Qual era mesmo a decisão que eu tinha tomado? Esquecer Jake? Isto seria uma missão impossível__._

Dez minutos. Vinte. Meia hora. Uma hora. Duas horas. Três horas, e nada. Nenhuma noticia, nenhum barulho. A noite estava parada. Parada demais. Até os animais no bosque ao redor da casa tinham se silenciado. Não que isso quisesse dizer alguma coisa já que havia cinco vampiros rondando e eles normalmente tendiam a se afastar do perigo. Mas eu precisava de alguma coisa! Eu queria ouvir qualquer coisa que fosse.

- Não! – a voz de Alice era apenas um sussurro, mas naquele silêncio extremo soou como um grito.

Bem, não era exatamente isso que eu queria ver mas, servia. Afinal era alguma coisa! Algum indício de que não estávamos congelados no tempo.

- O que foi? – minha mãe já estava do seu lado envolvendo-a com os braços.

- O que você viu Alice? – Esme se ajoelhou na sua frente.

- Eles estão vindo. – Alice tornou a sussurrar.

- Quem? – uma pequena ruga de preocupação se formou no rosto de Esme.

- Jane e Demetri.

Senti um arrepio na espinha. Há algum tempo eu não ouvia esses nomes, mas eu sabia o que isso significava: problema. E dos grandes.

- Por que? – Eu perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Por você. – se ela pudesse estaria ainda mais pálida. – Eles querem saber como você está, como vai o seu crescimento. Se você está...

- Sob- controle. – eu completei.

- Alice, - Esme a chamou com sua voz doce. – nos diga exatamente o que você viu.

- Eles vieram à noite. Estavam aqui, em casa. Então todos nós ouvimos. Um uivo. – Seus olhos estavam longes como se ela estivesse revendo a cena. – O resto é muito confuso. Depende de muitas decisões. Decisões de muitas pessoas. – ela balançava a cabeça como se quisesse afastar aquele pensamento. – Você não pode ir embora. – ela olhava fixamente em meus olhos.

- Fugir nunca foi minha intenção. - dei de ombros, ela encarou minha mãe com os grandes olhos dourados.

- Ela não pode ir.

- Mas Alice, ela não pode ficar.

- Você está enganda Bella. Eu vi que eles estão vindo, ela tem que ficar. – então como se um vento repentino tivesse passado e varrido seu medo. Ela sorriu. – Você ainda não sabe mas você e Edward já decidiram que ela vai ficar. – dando de ombros ela se levantou. – E aí alguém quer jogar xadrez?

Alice estava planejando algo, por detrás dessa repentina casualidade, ela estava pensando em um plano._ Seja lá qual fosse, eu já estava bem satisfeita em poder ficar ali._

- Vamos lá. – eu fui até a mesinha de xadrez no canto da sala. – Já que eu sou a única aqui de quem você não pode roubar.

Ela fez uma careta e me deu língua. Mas enquanto eu arrumava as peças no tabuleiro eu me perguntava onde eles estavam.

* * *

Ele estava logo a frente, um lobo enorme cor de caramelo. Nós já estavamos nessa perseguição a horas, e com certeza já estávamos saindo do estado de Washington, logo cruzaríamos a fronteira com o Canadá. E embora não fosse super vigiada, devido a boa relação entre os países podia ter algum humano ali e eu não podia permitir que eles fossem machucados, pegos pro jantar desse monstro, ou transformados. Olhei para a lua ainda era lua nova. Uma coisa a menos para me preocupar.

_Edward, nós temos que cerc__á-lo, _ele assentiu com a cabeça.

_Leah, Seth corram o mais rápido que puder pela direita, eu e Edward vamos pela esquerda. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Quill e Embry cobrem os fundos._

Houve tempo de reunir todo o bando antes de partirmos e devido as circuntâncias não podia esperar. Eles não conseguiriam nos alcançar, então pedi que vigiassem a casa dos Cullen. Senti minhas pernas queimando, uma reclamação do meu corpo, quando eu dei o máximo que mim aumentando a velocidade.

O lobisomem percebeu quando Seth e Leah se aproximaram pela direta, então instintivamente desviou pela esquerda. Ele estava à apenas dois metros de mim. Pulei em cima dele e ambos começamos a rolar pelo chão do bosque. Cravei meu dentes em seu ombro e pude sentir o osso se partir. Ganiu de dor e deu um pulo para trás se afastando mancando. Os outros fizeram um círculo ao nosso redor. O monstro não tinha saída. Ouvi Emmett reclamar com um muchocho logo atrás de mim.

- Mas não é justo, porque só ele se diverte?

Uma vez Emmett, sempre Emmett. Voltei a me concentrar no meu oponente. Começamos a andar nos analisando. Ele era um pouco maior do que eu. Não que eu ligasse. Eu adoro desafios. E não estava mais mancando. _Interessante, então os lobisomens também se recuperavam rápido._Então ele veio rápido em minha direção, joguei meu corpo para o lado e ataquei seu pescoço, o lobo caramelo se desviou. Nos afastamos, um repentino barulho ao lado tirou minha atenção. Mais dois lobisomens pularam para dentro do circulo arrastando com eles Seth e Rosalie. Essa distração me custou caro. O grando lobo caramelo aproveitou para me atacar. Senti quando seus dentes rasgaram minha carne como navalhas. Então alguém o empurrou para longe de mim. Edward, sorriu e se virou para encarar o lobisomem que voltava. Olhei ao meu redor. Era o caos.

Rosalie, Emmett, Leah e Quill, lutavam contra um lobo amarelo cor de palha. E pareciam estar se saíndo relativamente bem, ou não? Bem, ao menos a luta estava equilibrada.

Do outro lado Carlisle, Jasper, Embry e Seth pegaram o lobo preto. Embora esse fosse um pouco menor que os outros compensava em ferocidade e agilidade. Sobrava o enorme lobo caramelo para mim e Edward.

Edward estava deitado no chão o lobo sobre ele. Ele tentava segurar a cabeça do lobo para que este não arrancasse a sua numa mordida. Fui até eles e mordi o lombo do lobo que se afastou ganindo.

Seth_!_,o "grito" mental de Leah se sobressaiu aos ganidos e rosnados. Por um momento tudo parou. Seth havia sido arremessado na direção de uma rocha que se partiu quando se chocou com seu corpo. E um dos pedaços pontiagudos atravessou seu ombro.

Carlisle e Leah foram até ele, eu os segui. Os outros ainda que lançassem alguns olhares naquela direção, estavam ocupados com os lobisomens.

- Eu não posso fazer nada pelo seu irmão nessa forma Leah, - Carlisle explicava para ela, enquanto Leah tocava o rosto do irmão com o focinho. – e se ele ficasse em sua forma humana agora provavelmente os lobisomens ficariam loucos. Sem falar nos outros.

Os outros, ele queria dizer os Cullen. Talvez Edward conseguisse se controlar, mas provavelmente o resto não.

- Eu preciso tirá-lo daqui, e eles – Carlisle fez um movimento de cabeça para os lobisomens que lutavam a poucos metros de distância, e a toda hora lançavam olhares curiosos. – não podem me seguir.

Pela primeira vez desde que Seth se machucou Leah olhou para os lobisomens. Em seu olhar havia uma fúria assassina. Conselho: nunca mecham com o "irmãozinho" dela. Ela não estava pensando, eu sabia disso. Foi puro instinto que a fez correr e pular em cima do lobo preto, responsável pelo dano ao seu irmão. Os outros tiveram que sair da frente. Foi uma confusão de pêlos cinza e preto. Até que ela conseguiu morder o pescoço do lobo preto e quando ela soltou o lobo preto se levantou cambaleando, então caiu de novo. Leah avançou sem misericórdia. Mas o grande lobo caramelo se pôs entre os dois e a mordeu. Leah recuou mancando. Rosalie, Emmett, Quill, Japer avançaram na direção do lobo caramelo.

Tudo acontecia muito rápido. E o lobo preto protegido pelo maior dos três lobisomens, ainda que com dificuldade, já estava se levantando.

Nós havíamos perdido dois do nosso lado. E Leah estava lambendo a pata machucada pela mordida. Mesmo que ela se recuperasse com a mesma rapidez que o lobo preto, ainda estariamos em desvantagem. Porém faltam apenas duas horas para o amanhecer e depois disso eles estariam em sua forma humana.

Edward estava ao meu lado. Ele também observa o "campo de batalha" medindo nossas forças.

Mas quantos e quais de nós iriam cair até lá? Até agora nós tinhamos equilibrado a luta, mas sem Carlisle e Seth era apenas uma questão de tempo até que outro de nós se machucasse ou acontecesse coisa pior. Droga! Eu não gostava de fugir. Mas a idéia de ser responsável pela morte de um dos meus amigos era ainda pior.

_Vamos embora._

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

_O que? Não!, _Quill lamentou ainda brigando com o lobo caramelo.

_Agora que está ficando diverti.., _Embry não terminou a frase pois foi mordido pelo lobisomem cor de palha.

Leah não falou nada todos sabíamos que ela só queria ir para casa. Queria estar ao lado de seu irmão, saber como ele estava.

Edward foi até aos Cullen e entre uma luta e outra. Lhes explicou como deveríamos fazer para se retirar.

Leah e Embry foram primeiro. Depois Rosalie e Emmett. Os lobisomens também se comunicavam entre si, pois o lobo preto se levantou e saiu correndo. Eles também estavam se retirando.

_Tem certeza?! Nós podemos dar conta deles. _Quill saia lançando olhares desconfiados para trás.

A parte da floresta onde havia acontecido a luta estava uma zona, boa parte das árvores foi derrubada. E agora havia uma pequena clareira. De um lado eu, Edward e Jasper, do outro o lobisomem caramelo e o cor de palha.

Sem nenhum sinal e no entando como se tivesse sido ensaiado, nós demos passos para trás, nos viramos e corremos em direção a mansão dos Cullen.

Eu não gostava da idéia de me retirar de uma luta, mas era reconfortante saber que todos estavam bem, e que a essa hora Seth já devia estar sendo cuidado por Carlisle.

* * *

**N/A: Bem é isso aí. Mais um capítulo demorado. ¬¬'**

**Já tô escrevendo o capítulo oito e se não houver mais nenhum "bloqueio" eu devo tá postando amanhã.**

**Agradeço as pessoas que acompanham a fic, e meus agradecimentos especias para aqueles que deixaram review no ultimo capítulo:**

**Kuchiki Rikara**** – Me acabei de rir com sua review... O que posso dizer? Sua "visão" do capítulo foi uma visão única... ^^ **

**Camila Corban**** – Que bom que está gostando! Como prometi, aqui está o 7º capítulo. xD~**

**Mel. Bel. louca**** – O Jake é bobão, mas nós amamos ele mesmo assim... Bem a Nessie tentou da uma lição nele... Mas quem pode culpá-la por cair no charme dele? Aiuhaiauh =)**

**Tsunay Nami**** – Nessie bobinha! Pq ela foi fazer aquilo?! Bem, pelo menos tudo está resolvido, ou não?! Acompanhe o próximo capítulo! ;)**

**Chantal Cullen**** – Até eu quando tava escrevendo fiquei com pena dele... Tadinho, mas era necessário, agora o Jake viu que tá na hora de parar de falar e começar a fazer...**

**Auhsiuahsiaus =]~**

**Ah! Não deixem de mandar reviews! **

**Beijos.**


	8. Desconhecida

**N/A: Depois de um longoooo bloqueio, voltei a escrever. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que deixem reviews!**

**Betado por: Chantal Cullen. **

**8****. Desconhecida **

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

- Xeque- mate . – Alice empurrou o meu rei com seu bispo. Já era a terceira vez seguida que ela ganhava. Não é que eu fosse muito ruim no xadrez, eu era até boa. O problema era que a todo momento meu pensamento era conduzido para as árvores do bosque.

Eu sabia que alguns lobisomens estavam por ali. Eu queria ir até lá fora e perguntar o que estava havendo. O que eles sabiam dos outros. Mas eu sabia que Esme, Alice e minha mãe não me deixariam sair. Elas estavam bem empenhadas na "missão" de me proteger.

Foi quando a porta da sala abriu de vez. Carlisle subiu as escadas como um raio. O cheiro de sangue invadiu a sala. Ele estava carregando alguém em seus braços. Alguém moreno, e alto e forte. Meu coração parou.

Esme e Alice foram para a varanda. Eu e minha mãe subimos as escadas de dois em dois. Entramos no quarto, Carlisle tinha deixado Seth deitado de lado na cama e tinha ido até o armário trazendo gaze, algodão, bandagens e um monte de frasquinhos. Uma pedra pontiaguda tinha atravessado o corpo de Seth.

Minha garganta começou a queimar. _Sede. _

Olhei para a cama, o rosto de Seth se contorcia de dor. A sensação de queimação foi dimiuindo, aquele não era um dos animais que eu perseguia quando ia caçar. Aquele era Seth. Seth, meu amigo bobão. Eu o conhecia desde que nascia. E se agora ele precisava de mim, eu não iria me virar e correr como uma covarde.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – eu perguntei a Carlisle. Ele me fitou provavelmente verificando se eu estava ok.

- Vou precisar que você segure ele, com força. – eu segurei os ombros de Seth. Então senti uma mão fria em cima da minha. Minha mãe. Carlisle segurou a pedra e a puxou. Mesmo meio inconsciente Seth gritou de dor.

- É muito grave? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Bem, - ele respondia enquanto jogava um líquido transparente na ferida.- em sua forma de lobo, não era. Nós estávamos na floresta e eu estava tentando tirar logo a pedra, mas em meio a dor, temo que ele perdeu o controle e voltou a forma humana. – ele me deu um frasquinho. – Nessie faça ele tomar isso. – enquanto eu obedecia ele continuou a falar. – Durante a transformação seu corpo diminuiu de tamanho e bem, a pedra não. Mas eu acredito que ele ficará bem.

Ouvimos uma porta bater lá embaixo e passos rápidos na escada.

- Onde é que ele está? – Leah perguntava do corredor.

- Aqui. – minha mãe respondeu.

Eu saí dando espaço para ela ficar ao lado de Seth. Embry, estava parado na porta.

- E aí Nessie? Ele tá ok?

- Sim, mas acho melhor descermos. Não queremos o quarto lotado, não é mesmo? – ele me acompanhou até a sala de baixo. – E aí? Como foi lá? Mais alguém se machucou? – _ele_, não por favor, _ele_ não.

- Nessie... – Embry deu uma risadinha antes de responder. Assim como os outros do bando de Jake, ele era um grande amigo para mim. – Porque não pergunta exatamente o que quer saber? – Ele parou me encarando. Já estavamos na sala.

- Ele... Jake, ele está bem? – eu perguntei meio insegura.

- O suficiente para responder isso por mim mesmo. – a voz dele surgiu da porta de entrada.

- Jake! – Meu movimento foi completamente involuntário. Me atirei nos braços dele. Ele me levantou e girou pela sala, quando me colocou no chão deixei meu olhar pecorrer seu corpo. Duas pernas. Dois braços. Um tronco. Um monte de cicatrizes que não existiam quando ele havia saído e que amanhã sumiriam. E um sorriso maroto no rosto. É, tava tudo no lugar. – Onde estão os outros?

- Alice, Esme e Bella, disseram para Emmett, Rosalie, Edward e Jasper que era melhor não entrar.

- Mas eles estão bem, não estão?!

**

* * *

****[****Narrado por Jake]**

- É claro que estão bem, - eu afastei uma mecha do cabelo de seu rosto pondo-o atrás da orelha. Suas bochechas coraram. – afinal eles são duros como pedra. O que poderia ter acontecido?!

- Ah! – seus olhos castanhos se iluminaram. – Alice já deve estar contando! Vem! – ela segurou minha mão e me puxou para varanda.

- Bem, pela milésima vez Rose. – Alice falava exasperada. – Me deixe concluir. Depois me encha de perguntas. – seu tom de voz era sereno quando ela tornou a falar. – Ver o futuro não é como assisitr televisão. Não é como se eu escolhesse o programa que eu quero ver, posso até escolher o canal, no caso a pessoa. Mas não há como saber extamente o que vou ver do futuro dela.

- Alice, adianta. – Rosalie pediu sua voz transboradava curiosidade. Mas Alice continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

- Então eu estava tentando ver o futuro de qualquer um de vocês que estavam na luta. Mesmo sabendo que eu não veria, por causa dos lobisomens. Mas fazer o que?! Eu estava entediada. – ela deu de ombros. Rosalie suspirou aborrecida. – Foi então que eu os vi. Eles vieram à noite. Esme abriu a porta e eles entraram na sala. O resto é um pouco turvo. Como uma televisão sem atena. – ela explicou. – Mas eles perguntam por você, - ela apontou para Reneesme. – e pedem para vê-la. Por isso Nessie tem que ficar com a gente. – Ela olhava fixamente para Edward. – O que os Volturi pensariam se ela não estivesse aqui?

- Eu não sei Alice, não é seguro. – Edward balançava a cabeça hesitante.

- Pai, ficar aqui não é seguro para ninguém. – Nessie foi até ele e tocou seu braço. – Eu concordo que seja um pouco mais perigoso para mim, mas isso não insenta vocês de se machucarem. Seth por exemplo ele está ferido não está? E por isso ele vai ser proibido de ir numa próxima luta?

- É diferente Nessie. – Bella tinha acabado de descer e se colocou ao lado de Edward.

- A única diferença, é porque eu sou a sua filha. – ela se afastou deles lançando um olhar magoado. - Como era para você antes de se tornar uma vampira?

_Eu ri internamente com aquela pergunta. Nessie era tão teimosa quanto a mãe. Aquela ia ser uma discussão interessante._

- Eu era uma boba. – Bella fitou a filha intensamente.

- Mãe, me deixe descobrir por mim mesma. Me deixe errar! – o tom de voz de Nessie aumentou na última frase.

Aquilo me lembrava quando Bella ainda era humana. Quando tentou, e conseguiu, nos convencer a ficar e enfrentar uma bando de vampiros recém-nascidos comandados por uma vampira que queria sua cabeça.

- Nessie, esse erro pode lhe custar a vida. – Bella parecia um pouco vacilante.

- Pai, - Nessie pediu implorativa.

- Ah, não! Eu não vou me intrometer. Resolva com sua mãe.

- Mãe, eu sou muito menos vunerável do que você era quando era humana! Como você se sentia quando os outros tinham que decidir por você?

Bella ficou calada por alguns segundos, e embora todos na varanda tentassem fingir que estavam fazendo alguma coisa a respiração foi suspensa, nenhum ruído, esperando a resposta de Bella.

- Fraca. – a palavra saiu de seus lábios mas não passou de um sussurro.

_Incrivel! Bella parecia não ter mais argumentos. _Olhei para Nessie ela tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito numa posição desafiadora. Ok! Aquela garota ia me dar trabalho. Ou melhor, muito trabalho.

- Obrigada! – Nessie se jogou nos braços de Bella.

- Mas, tem algumas condições. – Bella disse depois de longo abraço em Nessie.

- O que você quiser. – ela acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Você tem que treinar seus poderes. – um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Nessie enquanto Edward falava. _Treinar com a permissão dos pais, era tudo que ela queria. _– e tem que prometer que se houver qualquer coisa, mas qualquer coisa mesmo você não vai se envolver! – o lindo sorriso de Nessie se desmanchou tão rápido quanto se formou.

- Mas... – ela abriu a boca para contestar, mas foi interrompida por Bella.

- Nada de mas! Você ainda tem a opção de ir com seu avô. – Nessie fez uma careta ao se lembrar da viagem.

- Tá que seja. – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Se um estranho nos visse naquela hora iria ver apenas um grupo de jovens, rindo e conversando. E assistindo o nascer do sol. Nunca imaginaria que na verdade estava olhando um grupo de vampiros conversando com um bando de lobos sobre um batalha sangrenta e mortal que tiveram com um bando de lobisomens. É, nós erámos um pouco diferentes na verdade erámos muito estranhos, mas de que importava? Nós tinhámos uns aos outros. E nada poderia atrapalhar aquele momento de descontração. Ou poderia?

Senti um cheiro extremamente adocicado no ar. Instintivamente puxei Nessie para trás de mim, deixando-a entre mim e a parede. Eu sabia o que aquele cheiro adocicado significava: vampiros. Os outros também perceberam e se colocaram em posição de defesa. Senti o ar mais uma vez. Eu estava errado não eram vampiros.

Vampiro: era um só.

- Alice? – Edward perguntou mas sem tirar os olhos da estrada que era de onde vinha o cheiro.

- Não faço idéia. – ela balançou levemente a cabeça. – Seja quem for não estava planejando vir aqui hoje.

Então ele apareceu. Ou melhor ela. Veio rápido em nossa direção e parou a alguns metros de distância. Não o suficiente para estar a salvo das garras e dentes dos lobos e vampiros que a fitavam desconfiados.

- Olá! – sua voz era suave, como a de qualquer vampiro que eu conhecia. Mas tinha algo a mais ela era...doce. Então, mesmo sem querer eu pude sentir meus músculos tensos relaxarem e dei um pouco mais de espaço a Nessie. Ela olhava aquela estranha de uma forma diferente. Olhei ao redor as pessoas não a fitavam mais com desconfiança, elas estavam calmas e encaram a figura parada a poucos metros como se ela fosse uma velha conhecida. Voltei a olhar para a ela.

Ela não era muito alta. Tinha cabelos longos que desciam totalmente lisos até a cintura, tão loiros que quase pareciam brancos, os olhos grandes tinham uma misteriosa cor cinza. Mas o mais me intrigava era o sorriso. Ela nos cumprimentava como se sempre estivesse ali. Ela não me parecia mais uma intrusa do nosso momento descontraído, ela parecia fazer parte de tudo isso.

- Sei que pode parecer estranho, eu chegar assim sem avisar. – ela dava alguns passos sutis em nossa direção. - Uma completa estranha. – ela encarou cada um de nós, parada a menos de dois metros. – Mas eu não sou tão estranha assim não é mesmo Nessie?

Eu e todos os outros olhamos para Nessie ela estava parada, a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado, então seus ollhos se iluminaram. A vampira loira deu um sorriso. E um sussurro saiu do lábios de Nessie:

- Elora.

**N/A: Bem, tá aí mais um capítulo. Desculpa pela demora e obrigado a todos que continuam a acompanhar a fic. Em especial aqueles que deixaram review no ultimo capítulo: **

**[~]Ness**

**[~]****Kuchiki Rikara**

**[****~]****Chantal Cullen**

**[~]****Lari Black**

**[~]****Camila Corban**

**Beijos**


	9. Uma história nada agradável

**N/A: Olá!!! Mais um capítulo! ^.^**

**Betado por: Chantal Cullen**

**9. **** Uma história nada agradável.**

**[ Narrado por Nessie]**

Eu a olhei atentamente. Dos cabelos loiros e longos a os olhos cinzas, como um céu nublado. Tudo aquilo era completamente novo para mim. Então ela falou. E sua voz suave era única. Mas não podia ser. Definitivamente ela era uma vampira. A pele muito clara, a beleza impecável, as olheiras ao redor dos olhos, todos os sinais estavam lá.

- Elora. – eu falei seu nome sem pensar. Senti todos olharem surpresos para mim.

_Mas como ela estaria vivendo com humanos? E seria só ela? E a outra__?_ _Neal. Ela também seria uma vampira? Seria por isso que ela estava tão preocupada? Seria por isso que ela foi embora?_

Olhei para o meu pai ele com certeza estava lendo a minha mente. Tá, eu teria que dar muitas explicações depois, então seria bom que ao menos ele já soubesse da história. Repassei mentalmente a conversa que eu ouvi e a conversa com Phelan depois.

- Então eu estava certa. – aquilo não era uma pergunta, era mais uma acusação.

- Sim, estava. – ela deu um sorriso conformado.

Eu andei até ela. Elora não parecia perigosa. Senti Jake se mover incomodado atrás de mim. _Sempre tentado me proteger, se fosse diferente não seria ele. _

- E agora você está aqui. – eu fiquei a poucos metros dela. – Vai me falar toda a verdade?

- Bem, eu não vou mentir, até porque é em vão.- ela fez um aceno para meu pai que tinha se movido silenciosamente quando eu me aproximei dela. Ele estava logo atrás de mim.

- Você é uma vampira. – outra afirmação. – Como consegue viver com humanos?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder. E mesmo com a aparência de uma menina. Eu sabia que ela era muito velha. Ela tinha nos olhos aquele mesmo ar que Carlisle, aquela aura de sabedoria.

- Conviver com humanos é bem difícil. – ela disse por fim. Não respondendo a minha pergunta.

- Porque Neal foi embora naquele dia? - Ela não ia mentir, foi o que ela disse. Então bastava fazer as perguntas certas.

- Hum... Para esconder um segredo. – ela hesitou um pouco. Então eu estava perto.

- Que segredo? - bem, essa era uma pergunta direta. Não tinha como fugir.

- No fundo eu já sabia o que ia acontecer, então não tem porque adiar ainda mais tudo isso. – ela olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguma coisa. - Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar. Podemos ir para um lugar reservado?

A sala dos Cullen não era apenas grande. Era enorme, mas parecia muito pequena para aquela quantidade de gente. Todos os Cullen estavam presentes, todo bando de Jake quis ficar lá para para ouvir a história, com exeção de Leah que se recusava a sair do lado de Seth, Carlisle havia se assegurado de limpar bem o quarto de cima, para que não houvesse nenhum incidente.

- E então o que você tem para nos dizer? – meu pai perguntou por todos.

- Essa não é uma história agradável. – ela deu um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar de novo.

_1798. Eu morava na Inglaterra com meus pais e meus irmãos. Erámos felizes e tinhamos uma boa condição financeira. Eu estava completando quinze anos. E logo iria com minha família para a temporada de baile. Afinal eu já estava com idade de começar a procurar um marido. Mas primeiro devíamos casar a minha irmã. Dois anos mais velha que eu. _

_Estava tudo bem e eu acreditava que tudo daria certo. Mas então os negócios de papai começaram a ir mal. E Tia Claire, irmã de minha mãe adoeceu. O que era uma perfeita desculpa para nos mantermos afastados de Londres naquele ano, sem ter que revelar nossa perda de dinheiro._

_Então fui mandada para uma cidadezinha do interior, para ficar com minha tia durante um mês. Afinal eu era a mais nova, teria ainda muito tempo pela frente. E para minha irmã aquela seria sua última chance de se casar, e se ela tivesse um bom casamento poderia tirar a família do buraco. Ela e meus irmãos foram mandados a Londres com uma dama-de-companhia e alguns poucos criados._

_Uma semana depois que voltei para casa uma noticia terrivel chegou à nós. Eles haviam desaparecido. Um assassinato terrivel, foi o que os policiais disseram, os corpos da dama-de-companhia e dos criados haviam sido dilacerados. E como nada da nossa casa havia sido levado, não achavam que fosse um sequestro._

Seus olhos cinzas ficaram cada vez mais distantes. Ela não parecia notar mais a nossa presença.

_Todos ficamos arrasados. Mas de formas diferentes. Papai era um homem durão, mas se enfiou no jogo, para esquecer a morte dos filhos, alguns meses acumulando dívidas e logo ele se matou._

_Com a morte dos filhos e do marido, mamãe foi ficando cada vez mas distante da lucidez. E foi considerada um perigo quando começou a pegar o filho das outras pessoas para si. Cada vez que ela via uma criança na rua, ela achava que estava de volta ao tempo em que nós erámos felizes e simplesmente o pegava pela mão e ralhava com ele: Já não te disse que você não deve se afastar?_

Elora deu um sorriso triste.

_Imaginem a reação das mães das crianças. Foi assim que ela foi internada num hospital. E eu fiquei por minha conta. Eu vendi a nossa casa em Londres e a nossa fazenda para poder pagar minhas despesas e as de mamãe. Fui viver com Tia Claire e depois de dois anos já estava começando a me acostumar com a rotina, eu não tinha amigas, e não sentia vontade de ter. _

_Foi quando esse homem chegou. Alto, loiro, rico, lindo e solteiro. Todas as garotas da pequena cidade queriam ser sua esposa, mas ele era muito fechado. E logo elas esqueceram. Elas esqueceram, mas Tia Claire não. E após muita insistência por parte dela eu aceitei levar para ele uma cesta de frutas e pães, como era de costume. A casa dele era um pouco afastado da cidade e eu paguei uma carruagem para me levar até lá._

_Eu era um pouco desastrada, e ao subir na carruagem cortei meu dedo midinho, discretamente limpei o sangue na barra do meu vestido, não era um corte grande ou profundo poucos segundos depois parou de sangrar. _

_Quando toquei na porta da casa dele, me surpreendi que o próprio tivesse aberto a porta, tendo tanto dinheiro quanto ele tinha, achei que fosse ter uma porção de empregados. Mas o que realmente me assustou foi o jeito como ele me olhava, os olhos dourados fixos em mim. Ele me convidou a entrar, mas eu senti medo, eu só queria deixar a cesta ali e ir embora. _

_- Não acho que seria de bom tom que eu entrasse na sua casa desacompanhada Sr. Thomas Jonhson. – eu me escondi atrás das regras da sociedade._

_- Realmente não seria. A não ser que... – então ele se ajoelhou aos meu pés. – Você quer se casar comigo?_

_Eu me assustei com aquilo. Ele nem me conhecia! O homem estava louco eu dei sorriso sem mostrar os dente e estava pronta para negar o pedido, quando ele sem deixar de me encarar e sem desviar o olhar de mim, ele gritou para o cocheiro da carruagem._

– _Vá buscar a tia dela. Diga que nós vamos nos casar!_

_O cocheiro estava um pouco distante e mesmo com a cara de confuso ele subiu na carruagem e disparou com os cavalos._

_- Não! – eu ainda tentei gritar. Mas já era tarde demais para que ele me ouvisse. – Você está louco? – eu me virei para o homem alto. – Eu me recuso a me casar com você!_

_Mas ele não me ouvia mais, a sua mão pálida segurou meu pulso com força e me puxou para dentro da casa batendo a porta com força atrás de nós. Eu sabia que havia algo errado e tentei me afastar, tentei me soltar mas a mão dele não se afrouxava ao redor do meu pulso. Ele me segurou pelos ombros e me empurrou na parede me segurando lá._

_- Por que você testa minha força de vontade? E por que você ainda está viva? – ele falava coisas desconexas._

_- O que você quer? – eu perguntei chorando._

_- O que eu quero? – ele riu. – Matar você. A questão é: Por que eu não consigo?_

_Ele me soltou, e depois de alguns momentos tentando se recompor ele me explicou o que ele era. Um vampiro. Ele tinha conhecido na Itália um vampiro com idéias diferentes sobre alimentação. Um vampiro que acreditava que eles não precisavam matar as pessoas. E a dez anos ele estava tentando por em prática e tinha tido sucesso com exceção de alguns pequenos deslizes. Mas o cheiro do sangue na barra do meu vestido tinha despertado nele um monstro que deseja meu sangue acima de tudo. E no entanto ele não havia conseguido. Por que?_

_Eu fiz um monte de perguntas, afinal aquele era um mundo totalmente novo para mim. Um mundo fora do tédio que era minha vida nos ultimos dois anos. E quando ele me falou da força e da velocidade, eu senti uma vontade incrível de me tornar uma vampira. Desde o momento em que eu soube da morte de meus irmãos eu sempre quis poder impedir que mais mortes desse tipo acontecessem, então aquela seria a minha oportunidade. _

_Ele me explicou que seu plano era me matar e fugir antes que Tia Claire chegasse. Eu pedi que ele me tranformasse. Mas ele negou, falou que eu estava fora de mim. Depois de muita discussão, eu ameacei me machucar até que ele me transformasse. Ele não queria ver de novo aquele monstro, e por alguma razão ele sentia a vontade de me proteger._

_Nos casamos alguns meses depois e com a desculpa de uma viagem para a lua-de-mel nós fomos embora. Quando chegamos na sua casa de campo na Romênia ele me transformou. O primeiro ano como recém-nascida foi o pior ano de toda a minha existência. Meus olhos vermelhos assustavam até a mim mesma. Thomas era paciente e atencioso; era um bom amigo. Ele ia sempre caçar comigo para tentar saciar a sede que eu sentia. Nós não nos alimentávamos de humanos. E logo os olhos dele ficaram numa agradável cor dourada, mas o tempo passava e o vermelho dos meus olhos foi diminuíndo, mas não para um tom de dourado. Não, meu olhos voltaram para a antiga tonalidade azul azincentado de antes. No início era só uma brincadeira. Eu reclamava que também queria olhos dourados. Mas com o tempo percebemos que quando eu ficava durante muito tempo sem caçar meus olhos não ficavam pretos. _

_Thomas insistiu em me levar para ver seu amigo na França. Jean Paul, ele conseguia ver o dom das pessoas. Ele ficou bastante surpreso comigo, disse que nunca ouvira falar em nada parecido. Eu tinha o dom de conquistar as pessoas. Pode parecer complicado mas na verdade é bem simples, quando as pessoas me veem, elas sentem que podem confiar em mim, querem ser minhas amigas e me proteger. E para que isso funcionasse tanto com humanos, eu tinha sofrido algumas modificações. Meus olhos não mudavam de cor e minha pele não brilhava tanto quando estava no sol. Apenas ficava um tom mais clara._

_Viver com Thomas era agradável, mas cinquenta anos depois nossos planos começaram a se tornar muito diferentes. Ele queria a estabilidade, eu a aventura. Ele queria morar no campo e ficar sossegado indo às vezes até cidade mais próxima apenas para não despertar suspeitas. Eu, queria voltar a Londres, queria perseguir assassinos e ladrões. Tinha a idéia de tornar o mundo melhor fixa em minha cabeça._

_Nos separamos, voltei a Londres com o disfarce de uma jovem viúva. Eu já conseguia controlar minha sede, e meu poderes, mas para a segurança de todos preferi manter apenas um empregado. As manchetes começaram a surgir, a sociedade não conseguia achar uma explicação para a dimiuição da violência na cidade. _

_Eu estava contente de ser a causa disso tudo, sempre evitando suspeitas mantive uma vida social ativa, ia para teatros e saraus, chás e bailes, sempre mantendo afastado os pretendentes. Era um lindo domingo ensolarado, e a ultima moda era dar pequeniques beneficentes. Estava em um desses pequeninques quando o vi. Elegante como sempre. Loiro e alto. Ali, mais de cinquenta anos depois, meu irmão, supostamente morto, estava conversando com um grupo de banqueiros. Aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos, como se o tempo não tivesse passado para ele._

_Discretamente me escondi atrás de uma árvore, e perguntei para uma das minhas "amigas" quem era aquele homem, ela me lançou uma cara de ódio. Supondo que eu estivesse interessada. Mas por educação me disse que era um recém-chegado dos Estados Unidos, que era investidor e que tinha feito fortuna por lá. Tinha ido até mesmo aos distantes mundos so Sul, onde tinha achado uma mina de ouro. _

_Eu fui até ele. É verdade o tempo não tinha passado para mim também, mas antes de me tornar vampira eu tinha envelhecido dois anos. Não estaria tão reconhecível assim. Seria aquele homem, tão parecido com meu irmão, apenas uma brincadeira do destino? _

_Eu o cumprimentei, e todos os olhos se viraram para mim, não era comum, na verdade não era nem mesmo aceitável que uma mulher se coloca-se daquela maneira. O certo era procurar conhecidos em comum que me apresentas-se, mas eu não tinha tempo a perder. Depois pensaria em outra explicação._

_O choque quando ele me olhou diretamente foi quase palpável. Ali estava a prova. Era meu irmão, mas aonde estava a explicação? _

_Ele tomou minha mão e a beijou com cortesia, como era de costume naquela epóca.,_

_- Eu preciso conversar com você. – sussurrei de forma tão baixa que nenhum dos homens ali do lado ouviu. Mas ele sim, por que ele também respondeu sussurrando. _

_- Saia daqui, vá pra sua casa. Eu vou dar um jeito de te encontrar. _

_Menos de dez minutos depois eu falei que me sentia muito mal, e que iria para casa. _

_Quando estava em casa não demorou quinze minutos para que a campainha tocasse voei até a porta deixando meu mordomo assustado. Pobre Sr. Huggo, tão velhinho deve ter achado que estava caducando. Eu estava do outro lado da sala, e cheguei antes que ele abrisse a porta. Olhei para ele, e disse que ele precisava descansar, ele concordou acenando com a cabeça confuso. _

_Eu abri a porta, e meu irmão estava ali me encarando fixamente.. _

_Nós passamos um bom tempo nos olhando antes que ele entrasse. Tantas perguntas foram feitas naquela sala, e tão poucas foram respondidas satisfatoriamente. _

_A questão é: para mim meu irmão havia morrido e eu não tinha certeza se aquele homem ali parado era confiável._

_No final das contas precisamos de quase duas horas de diálogo para contar histórias relativamente pequenas. _

_Em Londres no ano de 1798, quando voltavam do baile a carruagem onde estavam foi abordada por alguns homens. Eles estavam armados e pegaram a minha irmã como refém, meu irmãos cederam a todas as exigências deles. Tiraram as armas, e foram com ele. Foram amarrados numa clareira. Não entediam muito bem o que eles pretendiam, mas ouviram o líder falar:_

_- Três irmãos! Demos sorte, com certeza ele vai gostar muito disso. E ainda tem uma mulher será que ele vai pagar a mais? – ele perguntou para o outro bandido que estava ao seu lado._

_Depois que os bandidos saíram eles fizeram de tudo para se soltar. Não tiveram muito tempo. Um lobo, do tamanho de um urso. Apareceu do outro lado da clareira, e veio na direção deles. Ele olhava fixamente para minha irmã. Com os dentes de forma até mesmo delicada ele a puxou pelo calcanhar arrastando-a até as árvores onde outro lobo um pouco maior a levou da mesma forma. Então ele fez o mesmo com meu irmãos, quando estavam sendo arrastados ouviram o grito de dor da minha irmã._

_Eles foram entregues para outros lobos que os morderam, a mordida em si não foi tão dolorida mas depois, uma dor alucinante invadiu seus músculos, como se suas veias já não carregassem apenas sangue, mas também um outro líquido. E esse líquido queimava cada local onde tocava. _

_Ele não soube me dizer por quanto tempo gritaram, lembrava apenas da lua cheia no céu._

_Não sabiam quantos dias tinham se passado mas era uma fresca e ensolarada manhã quando sua transformação estava completa. Foram levados para falar com o líder, Simon. Ele lhes pediu desculpa pelo que tinha acabo de fazer, mas precisava lutar pela sobrevivência da espécie. Era uma medida desesperada, admitiu, no entanto sua espécie estava ameaçada, um clã de vampiros, Volturi, estavam ordenando uma caçada exterminatória aos lobisomens. _

_Meus irmão absorveram poucas daquelas palavras. Eles queriam saber onde minha irmã estava, à menção da minha irmã, os olhos de Simon se iluminaram. Ele falou que a tinha mantido afastado porque para ela a transformação era muito mais dolorosa e perigosa. Poucas mulheres sobreviviam a dor. _

_Meus irmãos que até então estavam em choque, não esperaram ele falar mais nada, simplesmente voaram para cima dele. Eles perceberam que estavam mais fortes do que antes. E deram uma tremenda surra, naquele lobisomem idiota. Então os dois amigos de Simon separam a briga._

_Minha irmã ainda estava sofrendo muito e eles ficaram ao seu lado, durante dias, revezando. Embora Simon insistisse que eles deveriam se alimentar quando estivessem na sua forma de lobo. Eles se recusaram. Comendo apenas frutas durante o dia. Tomando banho no rio. Vivendo como selvagens. Quando minha irmã estava melhor eles disseram para Simon que iam embora._

_A saída deles do bando foi um pouco tumultuosa. Simon queria criar um super-bando, que deteria o avanço dos Volturi. Mas ele percebeu após vários rosnados e algumas mordidas de avisos, que se meus irmão continuassem ali, ou eles ou o resto do bando de Simon estaria morto em questão de dias. _

_Simon lhes deu uma porção de dinheiro. E os deixou ir. Eles logicamente se dirigiram para a nossa casa em Londres. Foi então que souberam do assassinato, há duas semanas atrás. Aqueles não eram apenas empregados, a dama-de-compainha praticamente havia criado a minha irmã. Eles instintivamente sabiam quem eram os culpados, já que o cheiro muito doce, citado por Simon, inundava a casa. Pegaram o que puderam de roupas. E foram até Simon. Contaram a história, pediram ajuda para achar os culpados. Simon achou o motivo muito bobo, mas qualquer desculpa para matar vampiros era válida. _

_Eles perseguiram os dois vampiros culpados e os mataram sem pena. Seus corpos foram dilacerados pelas mordidas sequenciadas, e quando o dia nasceu eles colocaram fogo, no que sobrou. _

_Foi durante essa perseguição que eles perceberam que minha irmã conseguia se comunicar com eles na forma de lobo. Era como se ela fosse um elo, que possibilitava que meus dois irmão se comunicassem entre si. _

_Apesar da insistência de Simon para que eles ficassem, eles foram embora. Durante muito tempo eles ficaram afastados da sociedade. Tentando controlar sua sede. Foi bem mais dificil do que eles imaginaram, mas perceberam que com o passar do tempo as coisas foram ficando mais fáceis._

_Depois dele me contar a história perguntei pelos meus irmãos onde eles estavam. Ele me disse que eles estavam nos Estados Unidos. Então viemos pra cá. Estávamos bem até poucos meses atrás quando soubemos de uma nova caçada contra os lobisomens. E eu soube através de outros vampiros, que aqui em Washington haviam transmorfos que coincidentemente haviam assumido a forma de lobos. Então viemos pra cá, pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos passar despercebidos até que essa caçada acabe. _

- Estamos aqui a 160 anos, e não houve nenhum acidente. – Elora terminou a história como se estivesse dando refêrencias a um futuro empregador.

- Então seus irmão são...? – eu perguntei ainda tentando digerir toda aquela história.

- Sim, Phelan, Neal e Kane são meus irmãos, - Elora se virou para Jake e os outros e completou - e também são os lobisomens com quem vocês lutaram ontem à noite. Alías é por isso que vim aqui.

- Isso não é possível. – Tinha alguma coisa errada. Eles não podiam ser lobisomens. Elora me olhou confusa. – Eu estive lá. Na cabana. Á noite.

- Ah! Claro, pra mim isto é só um detalhe. – ela explicou abandando a mão. – mas pra você vai ser algo realmente novo. Eles conseguem se controlar, pelo menos meus irmãos, demorou quase um século para que eles conseguissem isso. Creio que os vampiros não sabem disso, porque os lobisomens nunca tiveram um motivo real para viver entre humanos, já que geralmente eles transformam famílias inteiras. Eles não podem se transformar pela manhã isso é um fato. Mas nós conseguimos arranjar uma maneira de controlar as tranformações à noite, foi bem dificil. Ainda assim não é algo que eles façam normalmente. É incomodo. E não conseguem passar muitas horas como humanos durante a noite. É como se você ficasse sem respirar. – ela explicou olhando para mim.

- Mas e todo o sangue do ferimento de Nessie? – Carlisle olhava aquela vampira fascinado pelo que ela lhe revelava.

- Bem, o sangue foi realmente um problema no início. Mas eles foram se acostumando com o tempo. – Ela explicou olhando para Carlisle. – Nós temos a idéia de que os lobisomens são monstros, mas não é bem assim. Eles são tão monstros quanto nós. Nem tudo que nós sabemos sobre os lobisomens é verdade.

**N/A: Bem a demora desse capítulo se deve ao tamanho dele,**** pq a história em si eu já tinha toda em minha cabeça... **

**Agradecendo à:**

**[~] Todos que acomapanham a fic.**

**[~] Sarah: **_**Nossa... Leu toda em um dia?! Haja força de vontade! =p**_

**[~] Megan ~*: **_**Vlw pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!**_

**[~] Chantal Cullen: **_**Agora sabemos o que aconteceu com Phelan, Kane e Neal.**_

**[~] Camila Corban: **_**Bem, demorou um pouquinho mas saiu! Eu vou tá sempre **_

_**atualizando a fic, ainda que as vezes demore um pouquinho... Então não deixe de voltar e deixar review's ok? xD~**_

**[~] Luna Simon: **_**Fiz um nó?! Uahaiuhaiua... E agora?! A gente já conhece a história deles, mas será que isso vai por fim no conflito vampirosX lobisomens?! "Não deixe de acompanhar os próximos capítulos!" ;)**_

**[~] Lari Black: **_**Sumida!! Tava sentido falta de suas reviews! ^.^ tantas perguntas... esse capítulo respondeu a alguma delas?! Espero que sim, de qualquer forma ainda tem muitaa coisa pra rolar então não deixe de vir aqui dar uma olhada de vez em quando viu?!**_

**[~] Mel: **_**leitoras novas são sempre bem-vindas! Aiuhsiahsa Que bom que gostou da fic! **_

**De qualquer forma, tá aí. Espero escrever logo o próximo. E lembrem-se: deixem review's!**

**Bjinhus**

**;***


	10. Porque as coisas boas acabam tão rápido?

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Olá galerinha do meu S2...**

**Depois eu explico o pq da demora do capítulo. **

**Só queria avisar que este capítulo não foi betado, então se preparem para os meus ( já conhecidos) erros gramaticais.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**10. Porque por as coisas boas acabam tão rápido?**

**[Narrado por Jake] **

- Alías, foi isso que me trouxe aqui. – Elora se levantou, e foi até Carlisle. – Ontem à noite, vocês lutaram contra meus irmãos. E eu sei que um de vocês ficou ferido, sei também que não estava todo o bando de lobos lá. Eu vim aqui contra a vontade de meus irmãos para contar a vocês toda a história. E fazer um acordo de paz.

Caso precise de alguma coisa, saiba que sempre terá amigos entre os Cullen. As palavras de Bella para Phelan vieram em minha cabeça. Droga! Olhei para Nessie de relance. Ela estava mordendo o canto do lábio inferior, um costume que tinha quando estava nervosa. Desde que a vi, ela se tornou meu mundo, a razão de estar aqui. Esqueçam as leis de gravidade, era ela que me ligava a Terra. Eu seria mesmo capaz de machucar a pessoa que a havia trazido de volta pra mim? Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse um cara muito atrevido. Não, eu jamais poderia fazer isso. Balancei negativamente minha cabeça, de forma sutil. Mas Edward que me olhava do outro lado da sala, entendeu o recado. E pelo sorriso dele, ele concordava comigo.

Contanto que os lobisomens não atacassem nenhum humano de La Push ou Forks, dava para agüentar a presença deles. Ia ser meio difícil convencer Sam de toda aquela história, mas não impossível. Mesmo que ele estivesse um pouco chateado por não ter sido chamado para a batalha da noite passada, e eu sabia que ele estava. Só então percebi a presença de Leah, ela havia se esgueirado silenciosamente pela escada e agora se apoiava no batente da porta da sala. Leah lançava um olhar frio para Elora.

- E então? – Elora perguntou a Carlisle com os olhos suplicantes. – Temos um acordo?

- Elora. – Carlisle parecia meio sem jeito, tomou as mãos da vampira à sua frente. – Eu não respondo por todos nessa sala. O máximo que eu posso fazer é propor uma votação. Que comece por mim então. – ele deu de ombros. – Eu voto por um acordo.

E a votação seguiu adiante. Emmett demorou um pouco para votar.

- Droga! Uma luta tão boa! - ele sussurrou antes de responder. - Acordo

- Acordo. – Alice respondeu animada como sempre.

Jasper e Rosalie preferiram não opinar. E os outros Cullen votaram por um acordo. Agora viria a parte complicada. O meu bando votaria. Dava pra ver nos olhos de todos eles a dúvida. Todos não. Um par de olhos negros me encarava decidido. Leah, ela queria vingança pelo seu "irmãozinho"; Como eu já disse: Não mexa com o irmãozinho de Leah.

- Acordo. – Quill falou com a voz um pouco vacilante.

- Acordo. – Embry, me olhava hesitante, meio que esperando uma aprovação.

Então foi a vez de Leah. Dava pra ver que ela tinha algo em mente.

- Alan, você se lembra quando você estava passando por sua transformação? – Leah se virou para o lobisomem mais novo do grupo. – Quem esteve lá dia e noite para te ajudar?

- Seth. – o novato sussurrou abaixando a cabeça.

- Leah, pare com isso. – eu adverti.

- Andrew, - Leah continuou. – quem fez os outros pararem de te chamar de "Andy, o cãozinho"?

O outro lobo também abaixou a cabeça culpado.

- Leah, cale a boca. Isto é uma ordem. – Eu reclamei, mas ela apenas sorriu ferina. Ela sabia; eu sabia; o estrago já estava feito. Todos os outros lembravam agora de tudo que Seth havia feito por eles. E Seth já havia feito muita coisa pelo bando. E a sensação de lealdade do bando era muito mais forte que o dom de Elora.

- Guerra. – Leah disse com simplicidade.

Depois dela vários outros disseram a mesma coisa, com a cabeça baixa sem conseguir olhar para Elora, que se pudesse estaria chorando. Quando chegou a minha vez, a "guerra" ganhava por um voto. Leah ergueu o queixo me olhando desafiadora.

- Acordo. – os olhos de Leah se estreitaram de raiva antes mesmo que eu acabasse de falar.

- Muito bem então, - Leah se adiantou indo até o interior da roda, formada por nós. – temos um empate o que vai ser?

Ficamos um segundo em silêncio.

- Hey, desde quando eu não tenho direito a votar? – Seth estava em pé apoiado na porta, o rosto contorcido de dor. – Nada de empate. – nós prendemos a respiração. – Voto por um acordo. – ele terminou de falar ofegante.

- Mas Seth... – Leah o encarava perplexa. – Eu pensei...- então ela se voltou para nós. – Ele, claramente não está no seu juízo perfeito. Temos um empate.

- Fica quieta Leah. – Seth ofegou novamente. – Agora que já decidimos pelo acordo, - Ele olhou para mim. – Eu vou voltar lá pra cima. – Então ele recuou cambaleante. – Quill e Embry, praticamente se materializaram do lado dele e o ajudaram a subir as escadas. Leah foi logo em seguida.

- Bem, - Elora falou aliviada. – então estamos entendidos. Temos um acordo de paz. – ela retomou a atitude alegre. – Ainda bem, caso contrário, ouviria muito quando chegasse em casa. E já está na hora de voltar. – Carlisle foi com ela até a porta.

- Também está na hora de irmos pra casa. – Depois que tudo aquilo foi resolvido, eu me dei conta do cansaço que eu sentia. Uma noite sem dormir procurando Nessie, a outra em uma batalha. Eu definitivamente precisava de uma cama.

O bando foi os poucos se despedindo e indo para casa. Os Cullen também começaram a se espalhar. Emmett e Rosalie subiram as escadas, de mãos dadas e rindo. Alice saiu com Esme e Jasper em direção à sala de leitura. E Edward saiu com Bella, mas antes me deu um olhar desconfiado. Eu estava saindo quando uma mão pequena me puxou.

- Onde você pensa que está indo? – ela sussurrou.

* * *

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

- Onde você pensa que está indo? – eu sussurrei para que minha família não pudesse ouvir, ainda que fossemos os únicos remanescentes na sala.

Ele me olhou surpreso. Então respirou fundo antes de responder. Ele parecia cansado. Na verdade muito cansado.

- Pra casa Nessie. Você melhor que qualquer um aqui – ele fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a porta por onde minha família tinha acabado de passar. – deveria saber que às vezes eu preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

- Mas, eu não quero que você vá. – eu falei sem pensar e me arrependi antes mesmo de terminar de falar. – Quero dizer, você poderia dormir comigo, ou melhor aqui. – senti minhas bochechas corarem. - Não comigo, eu digo, você sabe, aqui em casa. Em um dos quartos. – Merda, o que é eu to fazendo?! Respira Nessie. Se controla. – Eu quis dizer... – mas eu não pude terminar de falar, porque Jake pôs o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios.

- Eu sei o que você quis dizer Nessie. – ele segurou meu rosto delicadamente com uma mão, enquanto a outra me puxou para um abraço. Então com os lábios próximos ao meu ouvido ele continuou a falar. – Acredite estar com você é a coisa que eu mais quero no mundo. Mas eu não estou pronto para estar com você e me controlar. – então ele acrescentou brincalhão. – E seu pai não está pronto para ver as coisas que eu vou pensar.

Tá! Parabéns Jake! Você conseguiu o impossível. Minhas bochechas que já estavam queimando, ficaram em fogo. Tenho certeza que se houvesse um apagão eles poderiam me usar como sinalizador. 

Então Jake me deu um beijo na testa.

- Até mais Ness! – ele se virou para sair, mas não deu nem dois passos e voltou, caminhando decidido em minha direção. Segurou meu rosto de novo, mas dessa vez seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus. No início fiquei um pouco assustada, mas instintivamente meus lábios corresponderam ao movimento dos lábios dele. Então ele se afastou. E sussurrou em meu ouvido – É melhor ir se acostumando, já que de agora em diante, esse vai ser meu beijo de despedida.

Então ele saiu sorridente da sala. E eu? Fiquei lá parada, me perguntando: Porque as coisas boas acabam tão rápido?

* * *

**N/A: Bem, alguns de vocês devem ter percebido que eu postei esse capítulo duas vezes. Foi pq na primeira eu sem querer postei o rascunho. Então essa é a segunda que é o texto definitivo.**

**Tá. Eu viajei e esqueci de avisar, e o lugar que eu fui apesar de ser lindo e super em contato com a natureza e coisa e tal, é meio que afastado da civilização. Para vcs terem uma idéia, só pega uma operadora de celular e só se você for na praia. Então nem pensar em Internet ou computador por lá, a não ser o notebook do meu tio, que por algum motivo sobrenatural deixou de funcionar! **

**Assim que cheguei eu escrevi esse capítulo correndo (menos de uma tarde), e deixei ele pequeninho mesmo e sem betar. **

**Valeu a todos que estão lendo a fic! Mas eu não poderia deixar de agradecer especialmente os que deixaram review no ultimo capitulo:**

**[*] Chantal Cullen – Que a propósito é uma fofa, mesmo tendo viajado e me abandonado. ( xD~ brincadeirinhaa).**

**[*] Mel – Eu também adoro Jake e Nessie, ainda bem que você me entende aqui em casa o pessoal me acha louca por preferir J&R/N a E&B!! Continue a acompanhar a fic! **

**[*] Ness – Esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais saiu! Prometo tentar apressar o próximo! Na verdadee, antes de saber do filme eu digitei Jacob Black e apareceu a figura de uma carinha e sei lá eu meio que imagino Jake daquela forma é meio difícil imaginar ele como Taylor agora... Eu fiz uma capa para a fic... Espero tá pondo o link no meu perfil logo, mas de qlqr forma eu aviso por aqui quando colocar...**

**[*] Camila Corban – Muito, muito, muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo aqui tb! **

**[*] Lari Black – Ain.. desculpa a demora pra postar. Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic, mesmo a autora sendo tãããoo relapsa! Aos poucos nós vamos descobrir mais sobre os lobisomens, prometo que eles ainda tem uma participação importante na fic.**

**[*] Mokynha – Nossaa leu os nove capítulos num dia só?! E pelo computador?! Tw lisonjeada! Espero que tbm tenha "devorado" esse pequeno capitulo.**

**[*] Mariie Swan – O Phelan é fofinho não é?! Bonito,alto,loiro, forte,SOLTEIRO... IIhhh será que vai acontecer algo entre Nessie e ele?? E se houver imagina a reação do Jake tadinho... **

**[*] Thais – Uma veterana em fanfic's Jake & Nessie, pode ter certeza que eu tw muitooo feliz com sua review (principalmente) por você qse não deixar review's...**

**Bem, dessa vez eu tive uma justificativa plausível vai?! =D**

**Bem, eu espero conseguir dar um tom mais romântico pra fic a partir de agora.**

**P.S:E fique a vontade para deixar mais uma review ( ou um monte delas) de vez em quando. Aihsiauhsiahsiahusa**

**Hoje eu passei o dia todo no SAC pra tirar o meu laudo para a habilitação. To falando serio sai daqui seis da manhã e cheguei quatro da tarde, mas para me redimir da demora do capitulo vou ficar escrevendo até mais tarde...**

**E espero que esse "sacrifício" me renda muitas reviews! *-* **

**Brincadeirinha...**

**Ah! Pra quem prefere naum deixar reviews por se sentir exposto e coisa e tal, meu email tá disponível no meu perfil.**

**Beijinhos!**

**;* **


	11. Os Denalli

**N/A: Feliz Ano Novo!!**

**Só para avisar que este capítulo também não foi betado. ( minha beta continua viajando...)**

**11. Os Denalli**

**[narrado por Jake]**

Tá. Convencer Sam a dar uma chance aos lobisomens, havia sido bem difícil na verdade. No final ele concordou mas insistia que os lobisomens estivessem pelo menos cem metros longe das fronteiras de La Push e que se esse limite fosse quebrado, o bando dele não daria qualquer aviso, apenas atacaria.

Minha cabeça estava para estourar, já que Alice havia avisado que a qualquer momento dois sugadores de sangue humano chegariam para verificar Nessie. Mas não havia nenhum problema não é? Estava tudo bem. A única questão a ser resolvida era o uivo que Alice tinha ouvido em sua visão. Contanto que os lobisomens ficassem bem quietinhos durante a visita dos Volturi tudo daria certo. Mas se era tão simples porque aquela agonia em meu peito não sumia? Sem falar que eu tinha que explicar a Nessie o lance da impressão. Mas como falar para a garota que você ama que ela é sua impressão. Aos meus ouvidos isso parecia normal, mas e aos dela? "Você tem que se apaixonar por mim, porque você é minha impressão". Não, definitivamente não. Mas eu ainda tinha algum tempo para pensar nisso.

Eu poderia ficar cogitando inúmeras teorias, mas eu estava indo para a casa dos Cullen e no jardim da frente ajudando Esme a cuidar das flores estava Nessie. Ela estava linda, mas isso não era novidade. Para mim ela sempre era linda.

Ela havia ouvido o barulho da moto, a alguns quilômetros. Em instantes ela estava ao meu lado.

- Jake! – ela sorriu com seus dentes muito brancos para mim.

- E aí Ness? – eu baguncei seus cabelos, coisa que eu adorava fazer, mesmo que ela odiasse.

- Rose, vai treinar comigo! – ela falou animada enquanto me puxava para dentro da casa. Esme me deu um sorriso e eu sorri de volta.

- Rose? Humpf. – de todos os Cullen, Rosalie era definitivamente a mais difícil de lidar. – Que bom! – exclamei sem animo.

Ela me lançou um olhar repreensivo.

- Onde estão os outros? – a sala dos Cullen estava vazia e eu não ouvia nenhum barulho lá em cima, exceto por Edward que descia as escadas vindo em nossa direção.

- Caçando. – foi ele quem respondeu. – Nós vamos precisar de toda a energia necessária caso algo dê errado. – então ele se virou para Nessie. – Nessie vá lá pra fora ajudar Esme, eu preciso falar com Jacob.

- Mas... – ela, como sempre, estava pronta para reclamar, porém foi interrompida por Edward.

- Renesme, agora. – ele mandou com a voz dura.

Nessie lhe lançou um olhar raivoso antes de deixar a sala.

- Odeio ter que falar assim com ela. – Edward confessou depois que ela saiu. – Mas de outra forma ela nunca sairia.

- E o que você não pode falar na frente dela? – eu perguntei desconfiado.

- Eu quero te pedir um favor. – Ele me encarou, dava para ver que os olhos âmbar tentavam sem êxito esconder a preocupação. – Mas antes, você precisa saber que tem todo o direito de recusar. – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Ontem, depois que todos saíram, eu me reuni com Alice. Ela tentou ver de novo a chegada dos membros dos Volturi. Nós achávamos que com o acordo, os lobisomens ficariam quietos com a chegada deles e que talvez tivéssemos mais alguma informação do dia em que viriam. Mas o uivo continua aparecendo na visão. E a reação de Jane e Demetri a ele não é da melhores. Entenda, por mais que vocês lobos sejam parecidos com os lobisomens. O cheiro tem uma pequena diferença e o uivo também, eu não poderia identificar. Mas eles já estiveram em contato com os lobisomens, eles conseguem notar a sutil diferença.

- Você disse que tentaram descobrir quando eles viriam. Conseguiram?

Edward balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Hoje à noite. – ele respondeu com a voz sombria.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – eu já tinha decido aceitar o pedido antes que ele o fizesse, fosse lá qual fosse. Se Nessie não podia ouvir, estava relacionado com a segurança dela. E por isso eu arriscaria qualquer coisa. E ele é claro que ele já sabia.

- Não seja tão precipitado Jake. – ele deu um meio sorriso. – Eu poderia pedir a algum de meus irmãos e eles, assim como você, tentariam ao máximo realizar a difícil tarefa. Mas provavelmente Jane ou Demetri sentiriam sua falta e Demetri usaria seu talento para rastreá-lo e então tudo estaria perdido.

- Vamos lá, Edward diga logo, o que você quer? – eu estava curioso o que poderia atormentar tanto ele?

- Eu preciso que você fique junto aos lobisomens. Eu preciso que você faça o possível e o impossível para impedir o uivo que Alice viu acontecer.

- Por que nós não passamos isso para eles, por que simplesmente não explicamos a situação?

- Bem, Elora, tem aquele seu talento especial, que nos deixa em dúvida se confiamos nela por instinto ou porque ela mesma nos induz a isso. E de qualquer forma eu não confiaria a segurança de todos nós a um desconhecido.

- Pode deixar comigo. Nem que eu tenha que amarrá-los com focinheiras apertadas eles vão ficar de bico fechado.

- Eu conto com isso, meu amigo. – Edward pôs uma mão em meu ombro. –E avise a Sam que os Denali estão vindo hoje; eu pedi que eles passassem bem longe de La Push, mas de qualquer forma acho que ele gostaria de ser avisado.

- Denali? – procurei em minha memória, o nome me era familiar. – A família de Tanya?

- Sim, são eles. Carlisle achou bom que eles estivessem por perto e quando souberam que dois membros da guarda dos Volturi viriam, se prontificaram a vir o mais rápido possível.

- Nessie já sabe disso?

- Nós preferimos não avisar.

- Nós? Quem mais sabe disso?

- Todos. Menos ela. Se ela souber vai querer que você esteja aqui. E nunca vamos conseguir botar na cabeça dela que você está com a missão de controlar três lobisomens e uma vampira. Eu sugiro que você não vá sozinho. Mas não leve o bando todo para não chamar muita atenção.

- Então acho melhor sair agora. Reunir alguns caras e bolar algum plano.

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

Eu sabia que eles tinham poucos minutos lá dentro, mas para mim parecia uma eternidade. O quê afinal meu pai tanto conversava lá dentro.

- Tenha paciência Nessie. – Esme falou quando me viu olhando pela milésima vez a porta de entrada.

Eu olhei para a pobre flor quase esmagada em minha mão. Então ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, me levantei correndo. Jake saiu da casa com um olhar sério. Meu pai veio logo em seguida. Lhe lancei um olhar ofensivo. O que ele tinha dito? Ou pior o que ele tinha feito? E eu nem tinha pensado no nossos beijos perto de meu pai. Ou melhor, até agora.

- Merda! – o rosto de meu pai tinha se contorcido numa careta de desgosto. Jake me olhou surpreso, depois olhou para a cara de meu pai. E então riu.

- Nessie acho melhor eu ir. Tenho umas coisas para resolver. – ele me deu um abraço me levantando do chão.

- Tchau Jake. – foi a única coisa que eu pude falar antes dele montar na moto. Uma Hayabusa preta. Foi presente de meu pai e minha mãe. Era, atualmente a moto mais rápida do mundo e é claro, não havia chegado no mercado ainda.

- Afinal o que você disse a ele? – eu me virei, nervosa, para meu pai.

- Agora não Nessie. Nós temos companhia. – meu pai sinalizou que eu ficasse quieta, e Esme se levantou ficando ao nosso lado.

Inspirei bem fundo sentindo o conhecido cheiro adocicado no ar. Vampiros, sem dúvida. Mas não era apenas aquele cheiro adocicado. Havia também um cheiro conhecido.

- Os Delani chegaram. – foi Esme a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

**N/A: Olá! Eu sei que demorei um pouco com esse capítulo. Mas ele já está escrito há uns dois dias, só tava completamente sem tempo para postar. **

**E como sempre quero agradecer as pessoas que leram e deixaram review!**

**[*] ****Cuca Malfoy**** – Que bom que você está adorando a fic, espero que continue acompanhando apesar da minha demora para postar e que continue me mandando review's! =D **

**[*] ****Vivilua**** – Além de escritora eu sou uma leitora inveterada de fanfics, é realmente uma pena não terem mais fanfics deles em português. Eu espero que com a divulgação maior da série apareçam mais fics de Twinlight, e é claro de Jake e Nessie. Continue lendo e deixando reviews!**

**[*] Luna Simon – Espero ter postado a tempo de salvar suas unhas. Hauysiahsiua **

**[*] Ness – pode deixar que a capa logo, logo vai tá pronta..**

**[*] Danipj – Obrigada pelo elogio, e aqui vai o próximo capítulo! Espero que seus pai não tenham brigado muito por vc passar o ano novo na frente do computador! ;)**

**Eu to aqui pulando de alegria, pq ganhei não uma, nem duas, mas três leitoras novas! xD~ Sejam bem-vindas! **

**Quanto ao outro capitulo espero poder postar em uns dois ou três dias no máximo!**

**P.s: Deixem review's! !**

**Beijinhos**


	12. Apenas um uivo

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Olha eu cumprindo o prazo... Surpreendente!**

**Hauahauhauah**

**Betado por: Danipj **

**12. Apenas um uivo.**

**[ Narrado por Nessie ] **

E logo saindo das árvores, Tânia, Kate, Carmem e Eleazar vieram correndo até nós.

- Sejam bem-vindos! – Edward e Esme se adiantaram de braços abertos para receber os recém-chegados. – Mas, onde está Garret? – Meu pai perguntou a Kate.

- Nós saímos com um pouco de urgência. Então ele ficou dando as devidas explicações as pessoas e virá em seguida. Afinal, nós temos uma vida lá! – ela piscou um olho para meu pai e sorriu. - Nessie! – Kate se adiantou para mim. – Olhe só para você! Como você cresceu!

Bem, um lance com os vampiros, é que eles não têm a mesma noção de tempo que os humanos. Na verdade esse é um problema com qualquer imortal, o que inclui a mim. Era por isso que às vezes eu passava meses sem visitar Charlie, e eu não sentia que havia passado tanto tempo. Então seis anos era pouco tempo para nós.

Tânia, Carmem e Kate me abraçaram efusivamente. Eleazar me olhou de cima à baixo antes de comentar.

- Não foi só isso que mudou não é mesmo Nessie? – Eu demorei um segundo antes de entender do que ele estava falando. Meus poderes, é claro. Eleazar tinha o dom de saber os poderes dos outros. Eu não estava pensando muito sobre essa extensão da minha nova habilidade, eu a tinha deixado de lado esperando pelos treinos com Rosalie.

Kate, Tânia e Carmem o olharam confusas.

- Ela descobriu que pode fazer mais do que imaginava. – ele explicou.

- Hum, interessante. – Kate me deu um olhar interessado. – Mais tarde se quiser eu posso te ajudar. Podemos ver até onde você pode ir. O que você acha?

- Nem pense nisso Kate. – Meu pai advertiu.

- Bem Edward, você disse ao telefone que havia algumas variáveis que você teria que nos explicar.

- Como assim variáveis? – eu perguntei encarando meu pai. Os Denali não estavam apenas visitando? Eu mentalizei a pergunta para que meu pai pudesse respondê-la, eu não queria de forma alguma ofender os visitantes.

- Com tudo isso que anda acontecendo Carlisle achou melhor que nós estivéssemos todos juntos. – Meu pai me explicou, antes de se voltar a Carmem. – Para começar, tem os lobisomens.

- Ah! Sim, claro, eles nos foram muito úteis na ultima batalha. – Seus olhos se apertaram em uma dúvida. – Mas o que tem eles? Não vão nos ajudar dessa vez, é isso?

- Não é sobre esses lobisomens que Edward está falando, querida. – Eleazar tocou o ombro de Carmem, olhando para o semblante preocupado de meu pai. Eu me perguntava se perspicácia também não era um dom dele.

Um misto de terror e compreensão passou pelos olhos dos Denali, mas nenhum deles manifestou isso em palavras. Apenas ficaram calados por um tempo.

- Então... – a linda voz de Tânia estava um pouco pálida. – nós vamos lutar contra eles?

- Não, na verdade não. – Esme foi quem respondeu, já que meu pai parecia ter se fechado em uma concha, e seus olhos cor de topázio estavam vazios. – Edward? – Esme chamou tirando-o do transe. – Essa é uma longa história, porque não entramos e explicamos tudo desde o início?

Então eu, Esme, meu pai e os Denali fomos para a sala de estar e Edward começou a contar a história de Elora. Mas meus pensamentos não estavam mais ali. Eu me questionava aonde Jake estava. E porque de repente Esme ter se mostrado tão interessada em jardinagem, se o inverno já estava chegando? Mas afinal sobre o que era aquela conversa que meu pai e Jake tiveram?

**[Narrado por Jake]**

Eu repassei mais uma vez o plano.

- Embry você vai vigiar o leste, Quill o oeste, eu ficarei no Norte e Leah com o Sul. – Eu tinha reunido as pessoas que eu mais confiava para aquela tarefa. Fiquei em duvida sobre chamar Leah, mas Seth ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente, então ela era a minha ultima escolha, não queria levar os novatos. – Sejam discretos. Não ataquem a menos que sejam atacados. Façam o que for preciso para evitar o uivo que Alice ouviu.

- Pode deixar com a gente! – Quill e Embry falaram juntos, e se cumprimentaram batendo as mãos.

- Você entendeu Leah?- eu tornei a perguntar.

- Tá Jake, eu entendi. – ela respondeu rabugenta.

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

O resto da manhã e a tarde passaram incrivelmente rápido, eu fui obrigada a comer comida humana, na qual é lógico, ninguém me acompanhou. Meu pai havia terminado de contar a história e os Denali, estavam cada fez mais surpresos, com as coisa que Elora havia nos revelado sobre os lobisomens. As verdades e mentiras, as coisas que eles acreditavam serem apenas mitos, etc.

De certa forma era irônico, vampiros estarem surpresos por mitos existirem.

Estava me sentindo muito só. O lance em ter uma família grande é que você se acostuma com o barulho. Sentia falta de ouvir os gritos de meu pai, Emmett e Jasper quando estavam no vídeo game, e das conversas sobre moda de Alice e Rosalie. E olha que eles só tinham passado um dia fora.

Meu coração acelerou quando ouvi a risada de Emmett não muito distante, e a conversa dele com Jasper. Aparentemente ele tinha ganho uma aposta com Jasper. Os dois, juntamente com Carlisle, Rose, Alice e minha mãe estavam correndo em direção a casa. Minha família passou pela porta e nenhum deles parecia surpreso por Tânia e sua família estarem sentados no sofá da sala. Conclui que ela era inesperada apenas para mim.

Eu ajudei Esme a alojar Tânia e os outros, teoricamente eles só precisavam colocar as roupas no guarda-roupa já que não dormiam. Tomei meu banho e coloquei a primeira calça e blusa que vi em minha frente. Estava uma noite bem fria e ficar na lareira ouvindo histórias era um programa perfeito. Kate era uma ótima contadora de histórias, como por exemplo quando tentaram levá-la a fogueira por acreditarem que ela era uma bruxa.

Eu desci as escadas de dois em dois e fui para a sala de estar. De alguma forma algo estava estranho. Fora do lugar. Mesmo quando eu me sentei com Eleazar para uma partida de xadrez. Todos pareciam estranhamente ansiosos. Por várias vezes minha mãe foi até a janela. Como se estivessem esperando al...

- Eles estão vindo. – eu me levantei abruptamente derrubando algumas peças no chão. E como uma onda, a compreensão me invadiu. O porque de Esme me manter ocupada plantando flores que logo morreriam. Porque todos haviam saído para caçar ao mesmo tempo. Porque os Denali saíram apressados deixando Garret para dar explicações. E finalmente eu entendi a conversa de meu pai com Jake. – Onde ele está? – eu perguntei olhando diretamente para Edward.

- Nessie, tenha calma. Eu posso explicar. – meu pai deu um passo em minha direção, eu me afastei.

- A única explicação que eu quero, é para onde você o mandou. – eu devia estar parecendo muito assustadora, já que todos me olhavam abobalhados, como se jamais pudessem esperar aquela reação de mim.

- Querida, tudo que fizemos foi considerando o melhor para você. – Bella também tentou se aproximar, mas eu a repeli com o olhar.

- Pois então, pela ultima vez, eu peço que me façam este favor: parem de tomar conta de mim. E agora me diga. Aonde ele está? – eu não tinha elevado o meu tom de voz, mas ela era dura, fria e afiada.

- Edward. – Alice chamou com um sussurro, e todos nós voltamos nossos olhares em sua direção. – Eles estão aqui.

A campainha tocou. Toda aquela confusão havia distraído nossos aguçados sentidos, e não tínhamos ouvido ou sentido o cheiro de Jane e Demetri até aquele momento.

Esme foi atender a porta como Alice havia previsto.

- Jane, Demetri. – Esme não acrescentou o habitual "sejam bem-vindos", ela não era muito chegada a mentiras. Se afastou dando entrada aos já esperados visitantes.

Eles é lógico não tinham mudado nada e assim que chegaram colocaram os olhos em mim. Meio que sincronizado as pessoas da sala se moveram lentamente e se colocaram ao meu redor. Menos Alice e Jasper, ela continuou imóvel sentada na poltrona perto da janela e ele ficou ao seu lado. Ela estava tendo uma visão e pela sua reação não era das boas.

- Eu pediria desculpas por chegar sem avisar. – Demetri iniciou uma conversa. – Mas você já sabiam que viríamos e o que nós queremos.

- Bem, vocês estão vendo Renesme. – a voz melodiosa de minha mãe não escondia sua raiva. – Quando quiserem já podem ir.

Jane sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brancos e brilhantes.

- Antes temos que fazer algumas perguntas. – Demetri tornou a falar e sutilmente deu um toque no ombro de Jane.

Alice se levantou e foi até a cozinha sendo imediatamente seguida por meu pai e Jasper. Não demoraram muito lá e voltaram.

- Nessie, - meu pai me chamou – está na hora do seu jantar. Não queremos que você pule refeições.

Que desculpa esfarrapada era essa?

- Claro, meu jantar. – eu olhei para os membros da guarda Volturi. – Comida humana. –completei, dando meu sorriso mais cínico e odioso para Demetri.

No momento em que eu entrei, Jasper saiu e segundos depois eu ouvi o barulho da televisão na sala, o volume estava muito mais alto que o necessário. Alice estava sentada no balcão da cozinha.

- Como isto foi acontecer? – meu pai sussurrou uma pergunta.

- Você sabe que eu não sei! – ela passou as mãos pelo cabelos curtos. – Algumas coisas são completamente inevitáveis e o caminho que tomamos para evitá-las acaba no levando ao que não queríamos.

- O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei. O pânico começou a tomar conta de mim, não era comum ver Alice nervosa, ela sempre sabia o que ia acontecer e como resolver.

- Isto não é o mais importante agora, - meu pai segurou meus ombros tirando minha atenção de Alice. – Eu preciso que você mande um recado para Jake.

- Não, eu não consigo. – mandar um recado para alguém há quilômetros de distância? Não dá. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente para dar mais ênfase ao que eu estava falando.

- Nessie, você precisa tentar, é a nossa ultima chance. – meu pai tornou a pedir.

- E o que eu deveria dizer a ele?

- Apenas diga que algo vai dar errado, que eles não conseguiram. – Edward falou com urgência.

- Tá, eu vou tentar.

**[Narrado por Jake]**

Até agora tudo bem. Eu já estava correndo há algum tempo, mas aquilo não me incomodava, me libertava. E naqueles momentos eu inevitavelmente voltava o meu pensamento para Nessie.

_Ah, Jake tenha dó! _, Leah reclamou quando viu o que eu pensava, _Eu não quero sonhar com essa garota de novo!_

_Leah deixe ser mal-amada e deixa o Jake em paz, _Embry brincou.

_Mal amada é?! Seu cachorro pulguento! Deixe a gente se encontrar de novo para você ver! ,_ela respondeu ainda no tom brincalhão.

_Jake. _A voz de Nessie ecoou em minha cabeça. Real demais, para ser apenas minha imaginação.

_Jake, eu preciso que você preste muita atenção._

_Hey, vocês estão ouvindo isso, _a voz de Quill perguntou.

_Cala a boca para a gente escutar,_ Embry mandou.

Tentei me concentrar na voz de Nessie e esquecer as outras vozes.

_Algo vai dar errado, você não com..._

Então algo saiu realmente errado. Pela visão de Leah eu pude ver o lobisomem preto rosnando para um vampiro. Não qualquer vampiro, Garret estava abismado com o que via. E também estava preparado para lutar. Mudei minha direção para encontrar Leah, senti Embry e Quill fazendo o mesmo. Mas eu já sabia que não chegaria a tempo, já sabia de alguma forma o que iria acontecer.

Leah se jogou entre Garret e o lobisomem. O lobisomem a fitou um pouco surpresa e então, Quill e Embry chegaram. Quando eu cheguei ao local, vendo-se em menor número, o lobisomem fez a única coisa que lhe sobrava como alternativa, uivou pedindo ajuda.

**N/A: Capítulo grandinho. Cumprindo o prazo para postar. Ah vá lá eu mereço umas review's não mereço não?!**

**Então como sempre, agradeço a você que está lendo a fic neste exato instante. E a todas que deixaram review ao ultimo capítulo. **

**[~] Cuca Malfoy – E aí matou a curiosidade? Ou ela só fez aumentar? Continue lendo e se possível deixando reviews!**

**[~] Danipj – Moto nova, um dos "sacrifícios" de ser amigo dos Cullen... aihisuahiaha Ah! E vlw pela betagem. **

**[~] Lepi-chan – Eu tomei a liberdade de olha seu perfil. Você é de Portugal que legal! Prometo tentar manter as postagens constantes! **

**[~] Vivilua – É que esses dias eu ando inspirada e agora começou a minha parte favorita da história! Amo escrever romances em short-fic, mas quando a fic é mais longa eu gosto de incrementar com aventura e ação! **

**[~] Mariie Swan - Corrôo de curiosidade é?! Aiuaiuahia Bem então é uma sorte que você tenha deixado para ler hj, justamente quando tw postando capítulo novo! **

**Muito feliz! ^.^ **

**Ganhei um monte de leitoras novas que freqüentemente me deixam reviews, uma delas é até do exterior! ( olha minha fic ganhando o mundo, brincadeirinha) auahiauhaihaiua**

**Se o início do ano for um presságio do resto posso garantir que eu ano será muito bom!**

**Espero postar o próximo capítulo em uns três dias.**

**Beijos**


	13. E agora?

**N/A: Olá!**

**Muito feliz com as reviews recebidas mas depois eu comento...**

**Este capítulo foi betado por Dani**

**13. E agora?**

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

Jasper desligou a televisão e eu fui empurrada de volta para a sala, Edward e Alice vieram logo atrás. _Como saberemos se deu certo?_ Eu mentalizei a pergunta, mas a resposta de meu pai, foi apenas um dar de ombros.

- E o seu jantar? – Demetri perguntou desconfiado.

- Alice fez sopa, odeio sopa. – dei de ombros e voltei para perto da minha família.

- Você não vai se incomodar se fizermos algumas perguntas sobre sua rotina, vai? – Demetri manteve um falso tom cortês.

Eu queria que eles saíssem logo dali, então ao invés de responder fiz um gesto com a mão pedindo que ele continuasse. Não muito educado, mas muito mais prático.

- Sua dieta. Você pode se alimentar de comida humana, e sobreviver disso?

- Posso, mas não gosto. – tentei dar respostas curtas.

- Você tem costume de sair para caçar?

- Somos vegetarianos. – ele fez uma careta quando eu disse isso. - Caço animais com minha família.

- Sua força?

- Semelhante à de um vampiro. – Me questionei se ele não deveria anotar tudo num bloquinho. Claro que não, Aro saberia de tudo.

- Velocidade?

- Um pouco menor que a de um vampiro.

- Bem, nós provavelmente ficaremos um tempo por aqui. Para confirmar tudo que você disse. – Jane completou querendo encerrar logo com aquilo.

- Se ficarem aqui não poderão se alimentar em Forks ou La Push. – Edward estipulou, provavelmente esperava fazer com que eles desejassem ir para casa logo. Jane se mexeu um pouco incomodada. Mas Demetri respondeu:

- Nos alimentamos antes de sair de casa, alguns dias sem comer não nos farão mal.

Os dois se viraram para ir embora. Foi quando ouvimos o som cortante na noite lá fora. Jane reagiu a esse som como uma gata que foi colocada em perigo: ela se arrepiou e começou a rosnar. Demetri não foi muito diferente.

Os Denali, ainda que esperassem por aquele som, ficaram incomodados e alertas como se esperassem um ataque. Os Cullen não se importaram muito. Provavelmente porque nossos vizinhos algumas vezes emitiam aquele mesmo som.

Bem, o que dizer numa hora dessas? "Isso não é o que parece" não ia colar.

- Se já terminamos vocês podem ir. – eu indiquei a porta.

- Fique quieta criança. – Demetri fez um gesto para que eu parasse de falar. – Você não sabe o que foi isso.

- Ah, sei sim! - ele não fazia idéia de como eu sabia. – São os lobos de La Push. Muito barulhentos. Vocês se lembram deles. – eu fui até a porta e a abri.

- Isso não foi um daqueles seus cães de guarda. – a voz de Jane mostrava que aquela afirmação era incontestável.

**[Narrado por Jake]**

Leah, Embry e Quill me olharam surpresos quando eu fui para trás de uma árvore e me destransformei. Coloquei a calça que agora pendia em meu tornozelo amarrada por uma corda e fiquei entre o lobisomem e meus amigos.

- Mas o que está havendo? – Garrett perguntou, logo atrás dos três lobos grandes do meu bando. – Vocês não eram todos amigos? Dois bandos diferentes, mas amigos né? Isso é tipo uma daquelas brigas de gangue lá de Nova York?

- Garrett. – eu o chamei, tentando manter a voz acima dos rosnados. – Você se lembra de mim?

- Claro. Lobisomem, amigo de Bella e Edward, não é?

- Bem, não exatamente um lobisomem. Mas deixa isso para lá. Vá até a casa dos Cullen e não mencione uma palavra sobre isso caso Jane e Demetri ainda estejam lá, apenas pense. Com muita vontade.

- Pode deixar. – ele piscou com um olho para mim, e saiu correndo desaparecendo entre as árvores.

Elora e dois lobisomens apareceram ao lado do lobo preto que já estava lá.

- Tá, agora fiquem quietos. – eu falei para Quill, Embry e Leah. Eles me obedeceram. – Elora.

Ela fez um sinal para seus irmãos se calarem e deu um passo a frente em minha direção. Obviamente seus irmãos não concordaram com aquilo, já que o maior dos lobisomens segurou sua blusa com os dentes e a puxou para trás.

- Ora, Kane! – Elora ralhou com ele, o dedo em riste, lembrando muito uma mãe que briga com um filho teimoso. – Dadas às circunstâncias, eu sou a única que pode falar por nós. E se não gosta disso, assuma sua forma humana e fale você.

O lobisomem não pareceu muito contente, mas não fez nada para impedi-la quando ela se aproximou de mim novamente.

- Então, nós não tínhamos um acordo?- ela cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo numa pose desafiadora. Eu a olhei de cima a baixo, aquela vampira loira baixinha de cabelos longos queria me desafiar! Quase senti vontade de rir.

- Eu que devia estar perguntando isso. Já que ele - eu apontei para o lobisomem preto. – atacou um vampiro da família.

- Ela. – Elora me corrigiu. - E minha irmã não teve culpa nenhuma.

- Ela? Sério? – Perguntei pasmo, olhando para o menor dos lobisomens. Muito pêlo para identificar. – Ah, se não foi dela de quem foi então?

- De vocês, lógico! Deveriam ter nos avisado que outros vampiros estavam chegando.

_Touché! Realmente devíamos ter avisado._

- Como iríamos adivinhar que vocês atacam todos os vampiros que cruzam o seu caminho? – Eu nunca daria o braço a torcer.

- Quem é você para julgar? Isso foi o que nos manteve vivos até hoje.

- Bem, hoje isso foi o que os condenou. – O silêncio que se seguiu foi o que me fez perceber que tínhamos elevado as vozes gradualmente até estarmos gritando.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela disse por fim seus olhos se estreitando de desconfiança.

_Tudo bem, eu falei demais._

- Nada. – me virei e corri floresta a dentro.

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

- Esse uivo foi de uma Criança da Lua. – Jane sentenciou.

- Mas vocês não parecem nem um pouco surpresos. – Demetri falou após alguns segundos de silêncio. – Vocês - ele apontou com o dedo para os Cullen e os Denali. – são vampiros muito estranhos. Não bebem sangue humano, andam com imitações de lobisomens e agora aparentemente não temem as verdadeiras Crianças da Lua. Afinal o que há de errado com vocês?

- Isso não é de sua conta Demetri. – Carlisle deu um passo à frente. – Se já terminou o seu trabalho, saia de minha casa.

Dessa vez eles obedeceram.

- O que aconteceu lá? – Eu desabei no sofá da sala. – Pior. O que vai acontecer agora?

- Eu posso responder pelo menos uma dessas perguntas. – um vampiro alto, cabelos cor de areia, estava parado olhando para nós.

- Garrett! – Kate correu até ele e envolveu seu pescoço com os braços. – Achei que você só viesse amanhã!

- Eu consegui resolver as coisas a tempo, e não queria perder toda a ação. E pode ter certeza de que eu não perdi nada. – ele a soltou e olhou fixamente para Edward. – Tenho um recado para você.

- Às vezes você encontra o seu destino, justamente pelo caminho que toma para evitá-lo. – meu pai falou depois de algum tempo. – Estamos seguros, não ouço mais o pensamento deles dois. Pode contar aos outros.

- Ok. – Garrett deu de ombros, e caminhou para o centro da sala, seguido de perto por Kate. – Então, eu estava correndo em direção a casa de vocês. Quando eu senti aquele desagradável cheiro de lobisomem. Eu é claro, continuei meu caminho afinal eu acreditava que eles eram nossos amigos. E aí, WOW, um lobo preto imenso pulou bem na minha frente. E eu fiquei tipo assim, HÃN?!, então ele começou a rosnar. E aí surgiram mais lobos, de tudo quanto é canto. Eles simplesmente apareceram! E aí, aquele seu amigo, Jacob. Mandou que eu viesse para cá e ficou lá para resolver as coisas com mais três lobisomens que pareciam estar com ele. Mas eu não tenho certeza, afinal eu também achava que o lobo preto estava com ele e parece que não.

- Bem, essa é uma história bem interessante. – Kate disse tocando o ombro de Garrett. – Especialmente na sonoplastia.

- Nós temos que ir lá. – minha mãe se levantou indo até a porta. Eu é lógico fui atrás dela. – Jake pode estar correndo perigo.

- Calma Bella, Embry, Quill e Leah estão com ele. – Edward tentou nos acalmar.

- E se os outros lobisomens aparecerem? E se houver uma luta? Nós temos que ir. – eu abri a porta recebendo uma rajada de vento gelada. É, definitivamente o inverno estava chegando.

- Tudo bem, se vocês insistem eu vou com vocês, dar uma olhada. – meu pai desistiu de me contrariar.

- Não é mais preciso. – a rajada de vento trouxe um cheiro já conhecido para mim. Um cheiro que eu conhecia e amava desde pequena. O cheiro _dele_.

Logo Jake apareceu na forma humana, descalço, só de calça jeans, a blusa pendia em uma das mãos. Vinha andando em nossa direção.

É, ele não sentia frio. Mas precisava fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? Eu sou humana! Tá, meio humana, mas ainda assim quem é que controlaria os pensamentos, vendo ele daquela forma? Bem, para qualquer outra pessoa, apenas _pensar_ não seria um problema. Mas não para mim, afinal eu tenho um pai que lê mentes. Coisa que eu só fui me lembrar tarde demais.

- Jacob, - meu pai o chamou, ele nos encarou com seus olhos escuros. – se importa de pôr a blusa? – Não era apenas um pedido qualquer. E Jake percebeu isso, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, me olhando divertido e colocou a blusa.

_Tá, pai. Isso não era realmente necessário_. Eu não sentia mais frio, pelo menos não no rosto, já que ele estava queimando de vergonha. O que só piorava a situação. É, para meu corpo não basta apenas eu estar morta de vergonha. Aparentemente ele quer mostrar isso para o mundo todo.

- Agora, sem ter que ouvir pensamentos libidinosos. – meu pai sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse. – Posso tentar resolver nosso problema com os Volturi.

- Libidinosos? Você precisa de terapia. – revirei os olhos e entrei em casa novamente. – Vampiro-louco-sádico.

Meu pai riu. Mas eu senti que ele ainda estava preocupado, o que ele tinha lido na mente de Jane e Demetri? Afinal o que nos esperava agora?

**N/A: Aeeww, ganhei um monte de review!**

**Agora vamos as respostas! **

**[~] Danipj – Hauhiauhaiau. Luta?! Unhum... Mas será que até lá Nessie vai tá pronta? Afinal ela ainda precisa treinar.**

**[~] Mariie Swan – Tadinho do Garrett. Bem, pelo menos a gente já tem uma idéia do ponto de vista dele naquela hora. O que os Volturi vão fazer? Bem... Acompanhe os próximos capítulos.**

**[~] Vicky – Mais um capítulo aí! Continue lendo. ;)**

**[~] Lepi-chan- E aí? O que achou deste capítulo? Continue mandando review's! =]~ iauhaiuahi **

**[~] Mel – É, eu sei que chega o verão um monte de gente viaja e fica sem acesso a Internet. Hum, então eu vou tá esperando viu?! Dia 10. Já anotei. Beijos**

**[~] Anna-Potter-Cullen – Leitora compulsiva?! ADORO!! Principalmente aquelas que me mandam um monte de review's! Eu também amoo o Garrett, ele é tão fofo e engraçado. Idiotice excessiva?? De forma alguma! Aiuhaiuhaiua! Continue acompanhando (e deixando reviews), ;)**

**[~] BILU – Uhuhuhu ****\o/ Então minha estratégia de escrever capítulos grandes e postar no prazo deu resultado!! Continue acompanhando a fic e eventualmente se qser pode deixar outra review.**

**[~] Yana Gusmão – Palhaça!!! Cachorro fedorento! Team Jacob! Aiuhaiuhaia **

**Saudadezona de você! E LEIA TUDO! Se não você vai ver! Te amo! ;* **


	14. PLANOS

**N/A: Capítulo postado antes do tempo graças principalmente à Dani. Que é uma beta incrível!**

**\O/**

**Boa Leitura!**

**14. Planos**

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

Todos estavam sentados e Alice e Edward eram o foco de nossas atenções.

- E então... – Carlisle falou num tom ansioso.

- Bem, Demetri não deixou transparecer tanto, mas Jane ficou pensando muito empolgada sobre a caçada que eles teriam que realizar. – apesar de meu pai nos passar essas informações dava para perceber que sua mente estava em outro lugar.

- Isso não é tudo, não é mesmo querido? – Esme foi até ele e passou o braço sobre seus ombros. – Não tem algo mais que queira nos falar?

- Foi só um pensamento que vi de relance, um pensamento que ela não queria que eu visse. – ele suspirou pesadamente. Nós ficamos em silêncio esperando que ele continuasse. – Jane. Ela pensou rapidamente que se eles realizassem a caçada aos lobisomens, acidentes poderiam acontecer e o plano de Aro poderia se realizar.

- Acidentes? Plano de Aro? Do que você está falando exatamente? – Jake assim como todos parecia confuso.

- Os Volturi foram obrigados a bater em retirada, mas isso não significa que eles aceitaram a derrota. Aro apenas _achava_ que nós éramos uma ameaça, desde aquele dia ele tem certeza. Se houver a oportunidade de nos pegar ele não vai deixar passar. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos impacientemente. – Nossas únicas alternativas são lutar com os lobisomens ou contra eles.

- E o que seriam os acidentes? – minha voz saiu um pouco trêmula.

- Nessie, nas caçadas as coisas tendem a ficar um pouco confusas. – foi Eleazar quem respondeu a minha pergunta. – E bem, se por acaso nós estivéssemos participando e Jane por exemplo atacasse e matasse qualquer um de nós, os Volturi alegariam que foi um dos lobisomens e nós nunca poderíamos provar o contrário.

- Sem falar que nós temos um acordo de paz com os lobisomens. – Esme nos lembrou.

- Então vai começar tudo de novo? – minha mãe parecia pensativa e preocupada. – Alice?

- Bella, Aro ainda não sabe de nada por isso não tomou uma decisão. – Alice respondeu como quem pede desculpas.

- Querida, há um motivo para eles terem partido, nós só temos que mostrar a eles qual foi. – meu pai passou o braço ao redor de minha mãe. - Vai dar tudo certo.

- Então é melhor sairmos agora, a procura dos outros. – Rosalie parecia inquieta, ela nunca foi do tipo que espera pacientemente.

- Não vamos nos apressar ainda Rose, Alice nem ao menos pôde ver o que Aro vai fazer. – Dava pra perceber que Jasper tentava acalmar o ambiente - Vamos esperar amanhecer. Até lá Jane e Demetri já terão chegado à Itália e aí poderemos ter uma idéia do que Aro pretende.

Eu tinha evitado olhar para Jake até aquele momento. Já bastava a vergonha que meu pai havia me feito passar lá fora, não precisava de uma humilhação em público. Então tentando controlar meus pensamentos, olhei de relance para Jake, mas ele não estava me olhando, estava encostado na parede olhando fixamente para o nada. Sua face era uma máscara em branco. Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem podia crer que ele estava apenas entediado com aquela conversa, mas eu sabia que ele estava preocupado, havia ficado calado desde a hora em que Eleazar havia me explicado o que eram os "acidentes".

Vi meu pai ir até o lado de Jake. Ele sussurrou algo e os dois saíram da sala.

**[Narrado por Jake ]**

_Acidentes. "_Os _Volturi alegariam que foi um dos lobisomens". As palavras de Eleazar ecoavam em minha cabeça. E Aro demonstrou um interesse tão grande em Nessie, desde a primeira vez em que a viu. _

Eu ouvi as outras vozes na sala, como se elas estivessem em segundo plano.

"Mas ela é especial", Aro havia murmurado quando tinha encontrado Nessie, há seis anos atrás. Senti a raiva subir pelo meu corpo, e uma coisa que não me acontecia há anos; comecei a tremer, respirei fundo.

- Vamos lá para fora. – eu não tinha percebido que Edward estava aqui. Eu hesitei, não queria passar nem um segundo longe de Renesmee. – É por ela que você vai lá para fora comigo. – Olhei para minha mão que tremia. Me virei e saí da sala com ele.

Lá fora tudo estava parado, mas aquilo era normal. Os animais; dos menores pássaros aos maiores ursos, evitavam aquela área.

- Eu sei que você está preocupado com Nessie. – Edward começou a falar. – Na verdade todos nós estamos. Mas eu andei pensando, - sobre a grama úmida e o encarei. – talvez fosse melhor nós começarmos a pensar em treiná-la.

- Ela disse que Rosalie já iria fazer isso.

- Não Jacob, estou falando de treiná-la para uma batalha. Não apenas aprimorar seus poderes.

- Com certeza você não falou isso com Bella, - ele estava louco? Renesmee numa guerra? De jeito nenhum. – caso contrário não estaria nem respirando, quanto mais falando essas bobagens.

- Jake pense bem, não temos como forçar Nessie a fugir. A não ser que mantivéssemos alguém a vigiando, o que provavelmente seria inútil e, além disso, perderíamos mais um no campo de batalha.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. O que ele dizia tinha sentido, apenas não era certo. Nessie era tão jovem e ingênua. Ela era tão... Nessie. Como colocá-la no meio de uma guerra?

- De qualquer forma ela já está pensando em fazer isso. – ele deu de ombros. – E já tem até uma parceira: Kate. Ela vem se perguntando até onde a habilidade de Nessie poder ir. Assim como seu parceiro, Kate adora um desafio.

- Wow, parece que já foi tudo decidido. Me resta alguma opção?

- Na verdade duas; você pode ajudar Nessie, ou abandoná-la. – ele falou solene. Eu podia não concordar com o plano, mas eu nunca a abandonaria.

- E posso perguntar porque você veio me falar isso agora?

- Claro, - ele sorriu atrevido. – eu vou falar isso com Bella hoje e preciso de todo o apoio que puder.

- Não, não e não! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – Nós voltamos para casa e esperamos que Nessie sentisse sono e fosse para o seu quarto, aparentemente Edward já tinha tido aquela conversa com mais algumas pessoas que olhavam a discussão divertidas. –Não se atreva a fazer isso!

Emmett e Jasper já tinham feito apostas de quem iria ganhar aquela discussão que já durava quase uma hora.

- Bella, seja razoável. Até mesmo Jacob entendeu a importância destes treinos. – Bella se voltou para mim como uma leoa. - Jacob Black! Até você?! – ela falou dando um passo em minha direção a cada palavra, o olhar felino pousado em mim. Pulei da confortável poltrona antes que ela chegasse perto demais.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – levantei minhas mãos para o alto.

Ouvi Emmett e Jasper apostando baixinho. Para Emmett eu iria daquela sala para o consultório de Carlisle, já Jasper achava que eu correria para o território de La Push, antes que Bella pudesse me pegar.

Mentalmente vibrei para que Jasper ganhasse a aposta.

- Bella, você sabe que sou sua amiga, - Alice começou tentando apaziguar a situação.

- E vai me apoiar nisso. – Bella completou a fala de Alice.

- E sempre te apóio, - a vampira mais baixinha dos Cullen continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – contudo, pense por esse lado. Nós não pretendemos que Nessie entre em uma batalha apenas queremos que ela esteja preparada para uma, caso isso seja necessário. – Alice completou rapidamente mediante o olhar assassino de Bella.

- Se não tem outro jeito. - Bella se deixou cair no sofá.

- Isso, Edward! – Jasper vibrou de euforia e sorriu para Emmett. Aparentemente o grandalhão havia apostado que Bella ganharia na discussão.

- Assim não dá! Você vai me levar à falência! – Emmett falou para Bella indo logo depois assistir televisão.

Bella o encarou estarrecida. Enquanto todos nós ríamos.

- E quem vai treinar Renesmee? – Ela perguntou quando as risadas cessaram.

- Eu. – Kate que tinha se divertido muito com toda a situação, não conseguia esconder o tom animado na voz.

- Pobre Nessie! – Garrett exclamou numa voz divertida.

Eu estava um pouco cansado, mas decidi ficar até de manhã quando Alice finalmente nos daria uma idéia dos planos de Aro. Me distraí assistindo um jogo de basquete na televisão com Emmett.

A noite se passou rápido, eu descansava entre um cochilo e outro. Quando a hora chegou não foi feito nenhum barulho. Na verdade foi à ausência dele que me chamou atenção.

Repentinamente as conversas pararam e todos encararam Alice. Os olhos dela estava fixos no nada. Algum tempo depois, como que saída de um transe, ela nos encarou.

- É exatamente com esperávamos: Aro vai nos intimar para a caçada, se não aceitarmos ele dirá que defendemos lobisomens e se aceitarmos, bem, não foi à toa que Jane teve aqueles pensamentos.

- Ok. Então está na hora de nos prepararmos. – Carlisle se levantou. – Bella acorde de Nessie, os outros comecem a se arrumar, vamos sair imediatamente. – Bella subiu as escadas rapidamente.

- Carlisle, - Eleazar chamou – nós também iremos. Conhecemos muita gente.

- Eu também, há muitos nômades que eu conheço. – Garrett se levantou.

- Mas quem vai ficar na casa e cuidar de Nessie? – Rose perguntou. – Além de você, cachorro. – ela acrescentou quando abri a boca para responder.

- Eu fico. – Kate se levantou. – Eu prometi que a treinaria.

Logo dividiram as áreas a serem cobertas, Nessie desceu ainda um pouco atordoada. Todos se despediram dela com palavras carinhosas.

- Bem, e o que nós fazemos enquanto isso? – Nessie perguntou depois que todos saíram.

- Treinamos. – Kate respondeu com simplicidade.

- Quando começamos? – Nessie parecia ansiosa.

- Agora. – Kate respondeu, indo em sua direção.

**N/A: HihohHoh * risada maléfica* **

**Vou deixar todo mundo curioso!! Até eu postar o próximo capítulo. **

**Agora vamos as reviews! **

**[*] Mariie Swan – É ter uma pai que lê mentes não é fácil, a gente acha engraçado porque não é com a gente.... =]~ E os Volturi?! Bem se eles não enchessem o saco a história não seria tão divertida, afinal quem nunca sonhou em ver "Jane A Bruxa" ser queimada?! **

**[*] Cuca Malfoy – Deixar os Cullen em paz? Parece que não. Mas aparentemente eles vão ter o que merecem.**

**[*] Danipj – Minha heroína! ;) E esses treinos?! Ansiosa?**

**[*] Carol Anne Keat – Pq nunca me deixou review?! Faz isso comigo não... *snif T.T * E agora tá curiosa sobre os treinos?! Deixa mais reviews!! Um monte delas, fique a vontade!**

**[*]****Kuchiki Rikara**** – Com o seu sumiço e sua ultima review eu presumi que você ainda n tava podendo entrar no pc quando quisesse... "/ Ki pena. Termina de ler os outros cinco capítulos, bem seis com esse e me manda reviews! **

**[*] Anna-Potter-Cullen – Hum... Tenho certeza que Jake e Nessie também querem o msm que você! Tomara que ela consiga aprender tudo que for possível nesses treinos! Bjaum querida!**

**[*] Vivilua – Põe impossível nisso! Pode deixar vou fazer todo o possível para postar bem rápido! Na verdade planejo escrever pelo menos mais três histórias. Só que tenho medo de começar a escrever outra história e acabar não terminando nem essa nem a outra. **

**Planejo escrever uma de Edward & Bella pós-BD, eu dei uma olhada e parece ter poucas. Mais uma Jake & Nessie, só que com uma conotação mais light menos aventura e mais romance. E uma short-fic de Emmett& Rosalie, pq eu amo esses dois! Eles são tão fofos!**

**[*]Giihh – Olá! Seja bem-vinda, e fique a vontade para deixar reviews quando quiser! E aí? Já tá sentindo pena da Nessie com a Kate como treinadora?**

**[*]****Nath Tsubasa Evans**** – Hey Nath! ****Que bom que gostou da fic, melhor ainda o fato de ter deixado uma review! Hum... Será que tudo vai sair do jeito que você pensou? Para saber, naum deixe de acompanhar a fic. E faça uma escritora feliz e n deixe de me mandar mais reviews.**

**Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que a próxima atualização vai ser dia 12. **

**Beijinhos!**


	15. TREINOS

**N/A: Não muito contente, tenho umas notícias meio ruins para dar. **

**Betado por: Dani**

**15. TREINOS**

- E aí como vão os treinos? – Jake me ofereceu um pedaço do sanduíche dele. E dessa vez eu aceitei. Eu estava faminta e sem tempo nenhum para caçar. Eu, ele e Seth estávamos assistindo televisão. Na verdade eles estavam. Eu estava apenas aproveitando a pequena folga que Kate tinha me dado para descansar.

- Você saberia se estivesse aqui. – ele assistiu ao primeiro treino, mas depois disse que era demais para ele, que não queria me ver levar tombos e choques sem poder fazer nada. Fofo não?! Nem tanto. Agora eu ficava sozinha a mercê daquela vampira louca.

- Nessie! – Kate me chamou lá fora. – Está na hora.

Eu me levantei com dificuldade do sofá, minhas pernas doíam. Kate estivera preparando o novo treino. Jake mudou do canal que estávamos assistindo para o jogo. Ele ficava na casa durante os treinos e Seth geralmente lhe fazia companhia.

Fui o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiam para fora da casa.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – fazia apenas três dias que eu estava treinando com Kate, mas para mim parecia uma eternidade, todo meu corpo doía e eu tinha marca de vários hematomas na pele. Como se não fosse bastante ela agora havia inventado uma corrida.

Era bem simples, eu só não tinha gostado muito da idéia. Quase como um pega-pega. Kate havia marcado três árvores da floresta com o cheiro de um determinado objeto, e eu ia ter que achar essas árvores. Só tinha duas coisas. Primeiro, eu não sabia que objetos eram, e a segunda ela correria atrás de mim. Como eu disse, um simples pega-pega no qual se eu fosse apanhada, levava um choque.

- Pode ter certeza. – ela respondeu com um sorriso. Eu começava a questionar se havia sido uma boa idéia ter aceitado uma vampira masoquista como instrutora.

- Mas como vou saber o que é que eu estou procurando? – aquilo simplesmente era muito injusto.

- Só vou lhe dar uma dica. Procure o que não deveria estar na floresta. – então ela começou a contagem. Ia me dar alguns segundos de frente.

Eu corri o mais rápido que eu pude, essa parte era fácil, mas e esses malditos objetos? Tá, respira fundo, sem parar de correr. Folhas, herbívoros lá adiante, flores, o que afinal não deveria estar na floresta?

Até agora não treinamos tanto o meu dom, na verdade não treinamos quase nada. Apenas quando eu estava morta de tanto cansaço, aí Kate dizia que só me escutaria quando eu usasse meu dom e para isso ela colocava no ouvido os fones do meu iPod. Muito injusto não é?!

Mas sendo injusta ou não ela estava me ensinando. Voltei a me concentrar, ou a água correndo no rio logo à frente. Então eu senti o cheiro de jeans. Nem eu, nem Kate estávamos usando jeans. Onde aquilo estava? Se concentra Nessie. Ouvi o bater das asas dos patos que voavam logo acima, migrando para o Sul. Ouvi o som baixo dos pés de Kate tocando levemente o chão. Senti o cheiro dos sanduíches que Jake estava comendo. E finalmente eu encontrei, o cheiro do jeans. Nessa hora foi como se à parte vampira tomasse conta e eu ficasse ligada no automático. Não sentia minhas pernas doerem e nem hesitava na direção. Eu simplesmente sabia exatamente onde estava.

Logo eu vi a calça pendurada na árvore. Os passos de Kate estavam mais perto. Respirei fundo novamente. O que eu havia deixado passar? Aço e bronze. O que aquilo poderia ser? Novamente fui impelida pelo meu instinto. Localizei uma adaga da coleção de Carlisle enfiada na árvore. Respirei fundo novamente. O cheiro doce invadiu os meus pulmões. Vampiro. Respirei fundo de novo. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro de algum lugar. Mas quem?

Kate se materializou ao meu lado. Eu não precisei perguntar, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, não parecia nervosa então eu não tinha me enganado. Eu não tive que esperar muito, eles estavam correndo.

Uma mulher alta, de olhos vermelhos e longas tranças negras apareceu em minha frente, seguida por outra mulher com as mesmas características. Outra surgiu logo em seguida, mais musculosa e um pouco mais alta que as outras duas.

- Zafrina! – eu gritei exclamei alegre. Elas não estavam usando os mesmos trajes que da última vez, se não fossem os olhos vermelhos teriam passado por humanos normais. – Pensei que vocês seriam as últimas a chegar, vindo de tão longe.

- Bem, tivemos que nos apressar, Edward falou que eu seria de grande ajuda em alguma espécie de treino. – Zafrina explicou meio insegura.

- Edward. Ele leu e pôs em prática meus pensamentos. – Kate deu um sorriso que me fez arrepiar.

- Vocês não querem entrar? – achei por bem mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

- Claro. – Zafrina respondeu, mas foi Senna que me estendeu uma pequena mala. – Alice, comprou algumas roupas para nós e mandou para Edward. Ela prometeu que não seria nada extravagante.

Peguei as coisas delas e corri em direção a casa, eu tinha escapado do treino por enquanto. Mas não queria nem imaginar o que estava me aguardando. De que maneira Zafrina podia ajudar com os treinos?

Assim que pensava em Zafrina me lembrava das visões que ela me fazia ter quando era pequena. Eu conheci a Amazônia, o Egito, o Pólo Norte, tudo era tão real. De que modo aquilo iria me ajudar?

Quando voltei para a sala Jake e Seth estavam se preparando para ir. "Vampiros demais". Eles disseram. O problema na verdade era que as Amazonas, não eram como nós. Elas matavam seres humanos e isso provocava uma repulsa imensa em Jake.

- Nem pense em sair Jacob. – Kate entrou pela sala, como uma tormenta. – Agora sim o treino de verdade vai começar.

Dez minutos depois da explosão de Kate na sala, Jake foi convencido e eu fui forçada a treinar. E agora eu sabia o que Kate tinha em mente ao pedir a ajuda de Zafrina.

- Não! Eu me recuso a fazer isso. – eu cruzei os braços e fiquei parada.

- Tudo bem, Ness. – Jake me deu seu sorriso encorajador. - Eu confio em você.

- Ah, agora é que eu não faço mesmo!

Kate levantou uma sobrancelha, seu rosto numa máscara incrédula.

- Se você não fizer, – ela estalou os dedos da mão se preparando. – ele leva um choque.

- Jacob. Fique calmo, você não conseguirá ouvir, ver ou sentir o cheiro de nada. Preparado? – Jake piscou para mim e depois fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. – Vamos lá.

- Eu vou ser boazinha Nessie, no início eu não correrei para cima dele, vou apenas andar em sua direção.

Ela cumpriu sua palavra. Kate andou na direção de Jake, as mãos estendidas. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele precisava fazer. Abaixar, rolar, andar para esquerda. Eu tinha toda a seqüência na minha mente. Mas de alguma forma eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar.

Kate continuou andando em sua direção, em segundos tocaria sua pele. Eu repetia para mim mesma as da seqüência, mas não parecia que faziam efeito.

- Não! – ela estava tão perto, Jake, é claro, não me ouviu.

Então aconteceu. Ela simplesmente segurou o braço dele, e logo os músculos do corpo dele se contraíram, e aí ela o soltou. A respiração dele estava ofegante.

- Tudo bem? – Zafrina tinha momentaneamente lhe devolvido os sentidos, ele olhou para mim. Colocando o mesmo sorriso encorajador nos lábios. – Podemos continuar? – Zafrina tornou a perguntar. Ele respondeu afirmativamente.

Kate tomou a distância de uns dez metros e começou a andar. Dessa vez eu vou conseguir. Eu preciso conseguir.

- Eu sei que vai Nessie. – Jake me respondeu.

Kate e Zafrina me olharam surpresas. Até eu estava um pouco assustada, mas tentei me concentrar. Kate começou a andar um pouco mais rápido. Abaixe, Jake me obedeceu. Deite, role para direita, levante.

Kate começou a aumentar o ritmo, ela se movia cada vez mais rápido, não parecia muito feliz por Jake estar escapando ileso. Então ela conseguiu de novo, ela colocou uma de suas mão no rosto de dele. Apenas um dedo, mas foi o suficiente, Jake foi jogado ao chão.

Foi como se a queda dele fosse em câmera lenta. Eu vi o início de um sorriso no rosto lindo de Kate. Vi a mascara de dor no rosto do meu lobisomem. E uma raiva, tomou conta de todo o meu ser. O sorriso início do sorriso de Kate se desfez quando ela me olhou. E inconscientemente eu queria fazê-la sofrer, pagar por Jake ter levado um choque. Kate levou as mãos à cabeça, como se sentisse dor e se ajoelhou no chão.

Então meus pensamentos se voltaram para Jake e eu corri para o seu lado.

- Você está bem? – eu coloquei a cabeça dele em meu colo.

- Bem, melhor agora. – ele me encarava com seus profundos olhos escuros.

- Nossa Nessie! Isso não era necessário. Eu concordo que eu exagerei, – Kate estava de pé, uma das mãos ainda na cabeça. Zafrina nos encarava intrigada. – mas não precisava fritar meu cérebro.

- Eu fiz o quê? – eu olhei de Kate para Zafrina confusa.

- Bem, Nessie. Você transmitir seus pensamentos para as outras pessoas, - Zafrina se aproximou lentamente de Kate. – para ela ter sentido uma dor tão forte, - ela apontou para vampira ao seu lado. – você deve ter, hum, digamos que sobrecarregado a cabeça dela. Diga-nos Nessie. O que você estava pensando naquela hora?

- Eu estava com raiva. – eu admiti envergonhada, afinal Kate só estava tentando ajudar. Do jeito dela, mas estava ajudando.

- Bem, vamos dar o treino encerrado por hoje. – Kate deu um sorriso compreensivo para mim. – Dê um tempo para o lobo descansar.

Ela e Zafrina foram para casa. Deixando eu e Jake sozinhos lá fora. Sem perceber fiquei brincando com as mechas do seu cabelo.

- Sabe Nessie, - ele se levantou do meu colo e se sentou ao meu lado. – Enquanto nós estávamos treinando, eu não ouvi apenas as palavras. Eu senti a preocupação que havia nelas, a alegria quando eu conseguia me esquivar. E senti algo mais.

- Que algo mais? – eu perguntei desnecessariamente.

- Ness, - ele sussurrou meu nome. Seus lábios à centímetros dos meus. – há muito tempo eu quero fazer uma coisa.

Eu não tive chance de perguntar o que era, já que a mão dele se moveu rapidamente para o minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo. No início eu fiquei sem reação ante a ação repentina mas então meus lábios começaram a se mover em resposta aos movimentos dele, numa sincronia perfeita.

Eu joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ambos fomos parar no chão com o impacto. Senti o corpo quente dele embaixo do meu. Eu não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca.

- Nessie. – a voz de Kate me chamava da varanda. – Seu pai está no telefone.

Nós nos afastamos rapidamente. Minha respiração era apressada, e o peitoral definido de Jake subia e descia rapidamente.

Não era possível, que a milhares de quilômetros, sem ler minha mente meu pai conseguisse estragar tudo. Cogitei a idéia de não atender. Jake percebeu.

- É melhor você atender. – ele se levantou e depois me levantou como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Depois sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Nós sempre podemos continuar depois.

**N/A: Mais um pouquinho de romance para a fic! * Suspiro apaixonado* Quem não gostaria de estar no lugar da Nessie?**

**Agora vamos as respostas!**

**Danipj – Bem, não foi bem com uma AK-47, mas a Nessie fez estragos! aiHIAUHaiuh **

**Camila Corban – Então aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que goste deste também.**

**Vivilua – Para escrever essa fic eu li o final de Breaking Dawn oito vezes! Eu precisava achar algumas lacunas. Não queria inventar um monte de coisa e sair da história original. É eu sou um pouco malvada, mas com o suspense fica muito mais interessante não é mesmo? ; P**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans – Concordo com você, o bando de Jake e os Cullen são a prova viva de que fazer amizades é muito bom. Espero ter saciado sua ansiedade com este capítulo. (Na verdade não espero não! Quero que você fique cada vez mais ansiosa para continuar me deixando review's. Eu sou meio sádica, admito!)aiuhaiahiua beijinhos até o próximo capítulo! **

**Vampirax1 – Que bom que você gostou da fic! Quanto a você não ler fics completas, eu entendo perfeitamente. Tpo antes de ser escritora eu também sou uma leitora fanática e eu pirava quando começava a ler uma fic e de repente a autora dizia que não ia terminar mais, ou então simplesmente não falava nada e abandonava a fic sem final. Então em relação a isso pode ficar tranqüila! Eu vou terminar essa fic! Não precisa implorar, (aiuhaiah) mas reviews são ótimos subornos para adiantar a fic!**

**Ah! Não corte meus pés por favor, por favor, por favor!! Mas fique a vontade para encher minha caixa de e-mails quando quiser. ;) **

**No mais, prometo estar atualizando a fic o mais rápido que posso! Beijão **

**Lepi-Chan – Um capítulo um pouco mais romântico dessa vez não é mesmo?! E aí o que achou desse?**

**Mel – A Nessie nos surpreendeu será que isso é um indício de que tudo vai sair bem?**

**Luna Simon – Tranqüilo, mês de dezembro e janeiro eu já esperava uma baixa nas reviews, uma galera viaja. Mas agora você tá de volta! O que significa que eu vou receber mais reviews, não vou? *olhar suplicante do gatinho do Sherek***

**E agora as más notícias: eu tenho que fazer uma prova no interior, viajo no dia 16 e só volto dia 21 ou 22.**

**Eu vou fazer o possível para atualizar a fic de lá, mas eu acho meio difícil. Se conseguir posto o próximo capítulo antes da viagem. Sorry!**

**Beijinhos!**


	16. SEGREDOS

**N/A: Estou de volta!! Sei todo mundo tá ansioso então vou dar as explicações depois.**

**Betado por: Dani**

**16. SEGREDOS**

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

Ao longo da semana, mais e mais vampiros iam chegando e a casa agora já tinha muitos ocupantes. Garret havia enviado os nômades Mary e Randall. Rose e Emmett tinham enviado os Irlandeses; Siobhan, Liam e Maggie. Carlisle e Esme mandaram os Egípcios; Benjamin e Tia. Jasper e Alice encontraram Charlotte e Peter. Minha mãe e meu pai enviaram um clã brasileiro que eu não conhecia; Sabrina, Camila e Júlia. Diferente das Amazonas elas não se pareciam, sendo uma loira e as outras morenas. Eleazar e Carmem mandaram noticias através do casal Português; Juliana e Paulo.

Eu havia me esforçado muito e agora muitos outros vampiros me ajudavam a treinar. Mas em geral eu treinava meu dom com Zafrina, Jake não era muito chegado a estranhos.

Com essa multidão de vampiros morando ali, não foi de estranhar que o bando de Jake se mantivesse afastado.

Na verdade os vampiros não moravam ali. Eles simplesmente ficavam pelos arredores. A única pessoa que realmente passava a maior parte do tempo em casa era Kate.

Nos nossos treinos eu e Jake nos tornávamos um. Eu não pensava e mandava para ele o que fazer, agora era automático, intuitivo. Eu apenas visualizava a cena e a passava para ele. Como se ele estivesse assistindo a sua própria luta.

Mas quando o treino acabava ele logo tinha algo para resolver. Ele preferia não falar, mas eu supus que aquela quantidade de vampiros estava afetando a relações entre os bandos.

Apesar de lotados de coisas pra fazer eu seguia uma rotina. Acordava, treinava, treinava, via Jake, treinava, treinava até a exaustão, tomava banho e dormia.

Então eu fiquei um pouco receosa, quando em uma das raríssimas pausa que eu recebia, abri a porta e encontrei Elora, sorrindo para mim.

- Podemos conversar? – ela perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

- Claro. – eu dei espaço para ela passar. – Entre.

- Num lugar um pouco mais particular? – ela sugeriu apontando para a floresta.

- Eu acho que tudo bem. – respondi meio hesitante. Kate havia saído para caçar e não havia ninguém em casa naquele momento. – Só vou pegar um agasalho. – Fui até o quarto de meu pai e peguei meu casaco, encontrei um bloquinho de notas, onde escrevi:

_Elora esteve aqui, queria conversar._

_Não se preocupe, volto logo._

_Renesmee_

Coloquei o bilhete em cima da minha cama e desci.

- Pronta? – Elora perguntou, mas não esperou pela minha resposta, se virando e correndo pela floresta. Graças aos treinos intensivos consegui acompanhá-la sem dificuldade.

**[Narrado por Jake]**

É bem frustrante ter que ser o responsável em um relacionamento. Porque você faz a coisa certa, sabe que é a coisa certa, mas sempre fica uma pontinha de arrependimento.

Seth entrou sem bater na porta, como sempre. Eu levantei a mão avisando que não abrisse a boca. Então ele sentou na cadeira, ao lado da cama em que eu estava sentado, e ficou me encarando. Eu sabia disso mesmo estando com os olhos fechados, eu sentia os olhos dele sobre mim. Eu não sei por quanto tempo nós ficamos assim até eu desistir.

- Pode falar. O que é? – eu perguntei ainda mantendo o os olhos semicerrados.

- Leah me disse que quando vocês estavam fazendo a ronda essa semana você não parava de pensar numa determinada cena, com uma determinada pessoa. – eu fiz um gesto com a mão indicando que ele continuasse, essa parte eu já esperava. – Então isso significa que você já falou com ela e está tudo certo?

Não era possível, devia haver algum prazer desconhecido em torturar o líder do bando. Por que constantemente Seth me lembrava das coisas que eu ainda devia fazer?

Meu silêncio foi a sua resposta.

- Você que sabe, mas seu eu fosse você contava logo. – ele deu de ombros se ajeitando na poltrona e apoiando os pés na mesinha. – O lance desse tipo de coisa é que é como uma pequena bola de neve, - então eu me desliguei do sons ao meu redor, cada palavra de Seth eu me sentia mais angustiado. – então, para finalizar a confiança é a base de todo o relacionamento. Você pelo menos estava me ouvindo? – ele perguntou fingindo estar chateado.

- Unhum, bola de neve, relacionamento, confiança. Pode deixar eu já entendi. Vou falar com ela hoje. – Eu me levantei e fui até a porta.

- Não está esquecendo nada? – Seth balançava as chaves da moto em uma das mãos.

- Não, eu quero correr hoje. – Então eu saí. Ao chegar no bosque tirei minha roupa e as amarrei no tornozelo. Enquanto as árvores passavam rápido num borrão verde, eu tentava imaginar uma forma de dizer isso.

Me aproximando da casa dos Cullen, estranhei o excessivo silêncio. Não ouvi o som de passos dentro ou fora da casa. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?

Toquei a campainha e esperei em vão que alguém atendesse. Fui até o local onde guardavam a chave reserva e entrei na casa chamando por Nessie. Não obtive resposta.

Algo errado. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, depois de correr pelo andar de baixo, subi e fui até o quarto que um dia havia sido de Edward. Inicialmente eu não reparei no pequeno papel deixado sobre a cama.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Kate apareceu na porta do quarto, estava tão irritado que não tinha notado sua presença. – Onde está Nessie?

Eu estendi o bilhete a ela e saí da casa como um raio. Se aquela vampira loira nanica tivesse feito alguma coisa para Nessie, ela me pagar muito caro. Senti Kate correndo logo atrás de mim.

- Nem pense em me impedir, estou pouco me lixando para pactos de paz. – eu rosnei aumentando a minha velocidade.

- Não é só você que se preocupa com ela, cachorro. – Kate passou a correr ao meu lado.

_É, talvez Kate não seja tão ruim assim_.

**N/A: Bem eu cheguei ontem de viagem e após nove horas presa num ônibus, qual é a primeira coisa q eu faço ao chegar em casa? Entrar no pc, para escrever.**

**Tá, explicando o pq da demora, tava fazendo vestibular no interior do estado. E a viagem atrasou um pouquinho, já que os ônibus para voltar estavam lotados. X]~**

**E agora depois de tudo explicadinho, vamos as respostas dos scraps!**

**Nath – Realmente o Ed tá mt malvado! Será que ele não se lembra que vivia entrando à noite pela janela do quarto de Bella?! **

**Claro que você pode escreve uma fic. Mas seria interessante que você tivesse uma beta que tivesse lido a serie toda, para consertar os possíveis erros da história. Infelizmente tenho mais alguns projetos em andamento e não posso me comprometer em betar a fic pra vc! Mas eu ADORARIA ( e eu tw flando muito serio) te ajudar com as duvidas do enredo. Se quiser eu posso ler o capítulo antes de vc postar, n vai dar pra consertar os erros ortográficos,( até pq eu sou péssima nisso) mas posso sinalizar qlqr erro q eventualmente apareça. ;] O q vc acha? Qlqr coisa meu email tá no perfil. **

**Danipj – Imagin se a Nessie pudesse fazer tudo isso?? Não ia precisar de mais ninguém na luta.. Primeiro ela fazia a Jane e o Alec um matarem o outro e depois Aro se suicidava e matava Caius de uma maneira bem lenta... auhaiuhaiau Tw péssima hj viu? Ó meu instinto assassino aflorando.**

**Camila Corban – Apesar da demora aqui vai mais um capítulo! xD~**

**Vivilua – bem não deu pra atualizar logo. ¬¬' 11 dias de espera. Mas pelo menos acabou, n tenho mais nenhum vestibular pra fzer! Traduzindo: vou voltar a postar rápidoo!**

**BILU – **

**Anna-Potter-Cullen – E aí moça? Cadê o próximo capitulo de "Caminhos"?? Em nome te todas as suas leitoras eu vou fikr te enchendo muitoo! Tanto aki qto na sua pagina de reviews!**

**Mel – Poxaa nem fale, Nessie dá muita sorte mesmo... Eu também quero um Jacob Black pra mim *faz biquinho* Aliás qm n quer? X]**

**Marcello – Primeira fic de Crepúsculo?? Nossa que responsa, espero q tenha gostado. Será que vai acontecer isso msm? Será que os Volturi vão escapar dessa de novo? Bem sabe como é... cenas dos próximos capítulos. Uhaiuahiauha**

**Júlia – Eu e a Stephenie?? Quem me dera! Mas um dia eu chego ao nível dela. Ah, o Edward é um fofo né? Pena que ele goste de atrapalhar as cenas de Jacob&Nessie. Mas td bem, a gente perdoa pq ele tá fazendo o papel de pai.**

**Sabrina – Ah! É, eu tava postando a fic lá. Mas é muito mais fácil pelo fanfiction, pq lá a gente tem q mandar a fic pra um email, pra depois eles postarem, aqui já faz td direto. Imagino q você tenha gostado mesmo da fic, pra persegui-la até aqui! Aihaiuahiauhaiu ;) Continue lendo.**

**Luna Simon – Eu tb qro! Alias todas nós queremos! Mas eu também não me importaria de ser a Bella ou a Rose! Aiuhaiuahiua **

**Giihh – Acho que assim como vc todo mundo tá esperando o momento em que alguém vai machucar a Jane, se for a Nessie então, melhor. É, o relacionamento deles tá evoluindo, n qro nem saber qual vai ser a reação do Edward qdo ler esses pensamentos na cabeça deles.**

**Mariie Swan – A prova foi legalzinha, brigadu. X) Mas qt a Jane, ahh, eu acho q seria o máximo se ela sofresse bastante! Qm sabe, um capitulo inteiro de tortura p/ aquela vaca! *momento de desabafo* xD~**

**Juliana Passinh_ - Bem, como leitora eu amo a Stephenie, mas no ultimo livro dela eu fiquei o tempo todo esperando algo q n aconteceu. O que me deixou um pouquinhozinho frustrada. Mas em algo eu concordo, quando foi questionada do pq não haver luta em Breaking Dawn, Stephenie respondeu que em uma guerra como essa se perdem dos dois lados. **

**Se vai ter guerra nessa fic? Hum, num digo naum! Vai ter q ler! =] auhaiauhiauhaiu**

**Júlia – Abandonar?? Nunquinha! Eu vou terminar essa fic de qlqr jeito! Bem, já expliquei o pq da demora, e agora prometo q acabou a tortura!**

**Darknee-Chan - Ah, brigada pelos parabéns! O Jake sempre será...o Jake, pq n dá pra ser mais perfeito do q isso! xD~ E continue a acompanhar a fic!**

**Agradeço a todos que deixaram review's! E adianto que logo vou estar postando o próximo capítulo!**


	17. BORBOLETAS

**N/A: Primeiro eu qro advertir que este é um capítulo _muito_ pequeno. Então não fiquem com raiva de mim no final.**

**Betado por: Dani**

**17. BORBOLETAS**

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

Eu sabia para onde a gente estava indo. E chegar lá parecia muito mais fácil do que da primeira vez. Minhas pernas não doíam e dessa vez eu não estava chorando.

Nós fomos reduzindo a velocidade, e aos poucos a casinha de madeira, que eu nunca vira pelo lado de fora, foi aparecendo.

- Nessie. – Elora me chamou e eu me virei para ela. – O que você seria capaz de fazer para proteger sua família?

Pensei em Jake, Edward, Bella, todos os Cullen, respondi sem hesitar.

- Qualquer coisa. - Eu já sabia onde aquela conversa iria nos levar. Talvez já soubesse o que ela queria desde que apareceu em nossa porta. Então porque eu vim? Porque eu a entendia.

- Então, vampiros e mais vampiros aparecendo de repente. Muitos deles simplesmente vêm em nossa direção. Sentem o cheiro de meus irmãos e ao invés de atacar, desviam e vão para sua casa. – Eu assenti com a cabeça para que ela continuasse. – Da última vez que vocês reuniram tantos vampiros, houve um atrito com os Volturi. É isso que está acontecendo agora não é?

- Como você soube o que aconteceu? – isso havia me pego de surpresa.

- Ah, - ela deu de ombros. – não é todo dia que um grupo de vampiros se junta e fica tão forte à ponto de fazer com que os Volturi procurem estabelecer um acordo. A notícia correu e eu soube que Caius não ficou nem um pouco contente com isso. Mas e então? – ela voltou ao assunto. – Eles estão vindo?

- Se eles estivessem vindo, - eu parei e ela me encarou com os misteriosos olhos cinza-azulado. – o que vocês fariam?

- Por mais de duzentos anos nós temos corrido o mundo nos escondendo. – ela falou solenemente. – Se agora há alguma chance de acabar com isso, nós estamos dentro.

Eu dei um sorriso compreensivo.

- Por que você a trouxe aqui? – uma voz levemente esganiçada desviou minha atenção. Eu encarei Phelan ao lado de uma garota na minha frente. A pele alva, os cabelos castanhos e lisos presos em um elegante rabo de cavalo. Os olhos castanhos escuros brilhavam de raiva em minha direção. Ela era uma mulher bonita, mas parecia ser muito desagradável. Isso explicava porque não havia se casado quando humana.

- Neil. –Phelan reclamou.

- O que é? Eu não confio nela. – Neil deu de ombros.

- Mas eu, Phelan e Kane confiamos. – Elora saiu puxando a irmã pelo braço para dentro da floresta. – Me desculpe Nessie! – ela falou antes de correr com a irmã.

- Quanto a Nessie, – Phelan sorriu para mim. – você deveria ter vindo nos visitar.

- Se não me engano foi você que ficou nos devendo uma visita.

- Acho que seus amigos não nos receberiam tão bem. - ele deu de ombros.

- Você está enganado, eles são bem legais. – mal tive tempo de completar a frase já que Kate e Jake surgiram do nada.

- Nessie! – Kate gritou meu nome quando me viu, ela parecia aliviada. Já Jake ao seu lado parecia estar zangado. – O que você estava pensando em sair desse jeito, ainda mais vindo pra cá? Vamos para casa.

- Não, Kate. Você não está entendendo, eles são nossos amigos. – eu me livrei do abraço protetor dela e fui pra mais perto de Phelan.

- Acho melhor você ir, Nessie. – Phelan passou o braço pelas minhas costas e me puxou para um abraço. – Venha nos fazer uma visita qualquer dia desses, você é sempre bem-vinda. – ele sussurrou de modo que nem um dos outros dois pudesse ouvir. Toquei seu rosto e mostrei a única imagem que eu tinha de Neil. – Ah! Não se preocupe eu sei como lidar com ela. – ele piscou para mim.

Dei meia volta e escoltada por Jake e Kate eu corri para casa.

A maior parte do percurso foi feita em silêncio. E já devíamos estar na metade do caminho quando Jake perguntou:

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – sua voz era séria e ele não me olhou.

- Conversando. – eu dei de ombros.

- Sobre o quê? – a voz dele era ríspida.

- Qual é o seu problema? – eu parei bruscamente de correr. Levou milésimos de segundo para eles pararem também.

- Pode deixar. Eu a levo em segurança para casa. – Jake falou para Kate. Ela, no entanto o encarou desconfiada. E então ele falou algo que para eles dois parecia fazer sentido. – Não é só você que se preocupa com ela. – Kate assentiu e voltou a correr em direção a casa.

- E então? – eu cruzei os braços e me apoiei na árvore. – Qual é o seu problema? – eu esperava uma enxurrada de palavras raivosas, mas Jake apenas suspirou fundo.

- Você quer saber qual é o meu problema? – sua voz estava controlada, mas não calma. Ele deu um passo em minha direção ficando a poucos centímetros de mim. – Meu problema é você, Nessie.

Então a mão dele correu pela minha nuca e delicadamente me puxou em sua direção, os lábios dele pressionaram os meus, acordando umas borboletinhas engraçadas no meu estômago.

* * *

**N/A: em minha defesa eu disse logo no inicio que era um capítulo pequeno. Mas ele precisava acabar aí. E eu não queria passar mais tempo sem postar, pq acaba dando a ideia que estou abandonando a fic. **

**E agora vamos as respostas!**

**[*]Danipj- _Hum... Eu até que gosto da ideia, talvez um pouco de carnificina não seja nada mal, lá pro final._**

**[~]Vivilua - _Muita calma nessa hora, não me mate senão não vou poder postar o próximo capítulo. Essa cena VAI ter continuação no próximo capítulo. JURO! A_A_**

**[*]Mariie Swan - _A Elora? Ela é um personagem complexo. Um pouco mais real pra falar a verdade. Não existe ninguém completamente ruim, nem completamente bom. A Elora (como vimos nesse capítulo) fará TUDO pelos seus irmãos. Como isso vai se mostrar na batalha? Só lendo. ;~]_**

**[~]Júlia - _A reação da Nessie vou ficar te devendo para o próximo capítulo. Que não vai demorar prometo!_**

**[*]Mel - _Arranjei nossa solução! Já assistiu Coração de Tinta? É só a gente arranjar alguém que possa tirar o Jacob das páginas pra cá!_**

**[~]Anna-Potter-Cullen -_ Acho ki ffnet tem algo contra mim tb. É danado pra cortar minhas reviews! A propósito, chantageio sim! Tem até domingo viu?! Vá escrever logo! humpf! auhaiuhaiuah_**

**P.s: tô feliz! consegui minha réplica da pulseira da Bella! xD~ E minha cópia de Eclipse! **


	18. FIM

**Betado por: Dani**

**18. FIM**

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

Eu poderia descrever aquela sensação de mil formas diferentes, mas nenhuma seria boa o bastante. As borboletinhas no meu estômago se somaram ao batimento acelerado do meu coração e eu tinha que lembrar a mim mesma de respirar.

Eu estava nas nuvens e aí Jacob se afastou.

* * *

**[Narrado por Jake]**

O olhar decepcionado que Nessie me lançou quando me afastei quase me fez voltar a beijá-la. Eu disse quase. Dei mais um passo na direção contrária a de Nessie, só por precaução. Seth estava certo, eu tinha que falar com ela, fosse qual fosse sua reação.

- Nessie. Tem algo que eu preciso falar com você. – eu tentei lembrar de Emily e de como ela tinha aceitado aquele lance de impressão. Nessie apenas voltou a se apoiar na árvore, me encarando um pouco confusa. – Você é minha impressão.

Pronto tinha falado. Mas ela me encarava como se aquilo não quisesse dizer nada. E provavelmente, para ela, não dizia. Eu tinha esquecido um pequeno detalhe, ela ainda não sabia o que era uma _impressão_.

- E isso significa... – eu não tinha percebido quanto tempo havia se passado até ela tentar dar continuidade ao assunto.

- Nessie, entre os lobisomens, quero dizer entre nós. – eu apontei para mim mesmo. – Acontece algo. Algo que nos ajuda a encontra a pessoa certa. Nossa companheira sabe?

- Companheira? – ela repetiu a palavra insegura, os grandes olhos castanhos grudados em mim.

- Alma gêmea. – eu consertei rápido. – Uma pessoa que nós amamos incondicional e eternamente. Acontece na primeira vez que olhamos para a pessoa e então é como se o mundo ao nosso redor não importasse mais.

- E você está me falando isso porque... – ela hesitou um pouco, o olhar profundamente magoado fez meu coração bater fora do compasso. – eu estou atrapalhando você com a sua impressão? É por isso que sou um problema? – ela terminou a frase com a voz um pouco embargada, os olhos molhados.

- Não, você não entendeu, minha pequena. A minha impressão foi com você, Nessie.

Eu não conseguia mais respirar, sentia algo comprimindo o coração em meu peito, se antes ele tinha batido forte e rápido querendo fugir do meu corpo, agora ele estava parado. Nenhuma batida registrava o passar do tempo, nem o vento carregava uma folha ou um passarinho cantava uma nota. Podia jurar que estávamos congelados no tempo não fosse um detalhe que teria passado em branco pra qualquer um, mas eu a conhecia bem demais. Eu vi a compreensão gradativamente possuir seus olhos cor de chocolate. Fiquei esperando a reação que não veio, nenhuma impressão no lindo rosto de Nessie.

- Então, - ela falou após uma pausa muito longa. – isso acontece no momento em que se vê a pessoa?

- É.

- Jake, você sabia desde o momento em que me viu, que nós, íamos ficar juntos?

- Bem, eu sabia. Nunca tive certeza, era mais como se eu esperasse que isso fosse acontecer. – o rosto dela ainda era uma página em branco para mim e eu desejei com todas as minhas forças poder ter o dom de Edward.

- Então, tudo isso que eu sinto. – agora eu sabia o que ela estava sentindo. Seus olhos estavam confusos e seu semblante sério. - Eu nunca tive uma escolha? – Ali estava. Exatamente o que eu não queria ouvir. Eu tive que lembrar de respirar, e automaticamente uma conversa com Bella há alguns anos atrás, veio em minha mente.

" _- Quill será o melhor irmão mais velho e o mais gentil que alguém já teve. Não existe um bebê que seja mais bem cuidado do que aquela garotinha será. E depois, quando ela for mais velha e precisar de um irmão ele será mais compreensivo, confiável e presente do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheça. Então quando ela for adulta, eles serão tão felizes quanto Emily e Sam._

_- Claire não tem uma escolha aqui? – Bella havia perguntado._

_- É claro. Mas porque ela não o escolheria, afinal? Ele será o par perfeito para ela. Como se ele tivesse sido inventado só para ela"._

Naquele momento havia sido bem simples, mas agora a questão parecia ser muito mais complicada. Por que ela deveria _me_ escolher?

* * *

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

Então ali estava eu, num minuto incompreensivelmente feliz com as minhas borboletinhas inquietas no estomago e no outro eu tinha sido inexplicavelmente abandonada. Como se isso já não fosse o bastante, Jake me diz que desde o momento em que me viu, ou seja, minutos depois do meu nascimento ele se apaixonou por mim e pelo que eu tinha entendido eu estava destinada a ficar com ele.

Até aí nenhum problema, na verdade eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco em passar o resto da vida ao lado dele e saber que ele desejava isso também não era nada mal. Mas isso era porque eu o amava ou simplesmente o que eu sentia era produto daquela tal _impressão_?

Eu precisaria de bastante tempo para pensar. Mas ali a presença de Jake me sufocava, sentindo o perfume dele tão perto de mim, como não pensar que estou perdidamente apaixonada? Como sempre ele meio que adivinhou o que eu estava pensando.

- Nessie, - a voz dele era calma agora, dava pra perceber que ele estava mais aliviado por ter me contado tudo. – eu sei que é muita coisa pra você pensar. Porque não apostamos uma corrida até a sua casa e quem perder leva um treino intensivo com a Kate?

Eu adorava as corridas com o Jake, já que ele sempre me deixava ganhar. Sorri em resposta e comecei a correr pela floresta.

Como eu descobri alguns minutos mais tarde. Nem sempre Jake me deixava ganhar. Aparentemente essa regra tinha exceção quando o perdedor tinha que se ver com Kate. Minha cabeça girava com a quantidade de informação que eu tinha para processar, mas algo fez tudo sumir. O som do piano, mas precisamente a música que meu pai tinha feito para minha mãe. Minha família estava de volta.

Eu entrei na sala com tudo e saí abraçando todos os Cullen. Apesar de serem só duas semanas longe, era o maior tempo que eu já tinha passado sem eles. Jake veio logo atrás de mim e também os cumprimentou. A sala, na verdade toda a casa estava lotada de vampiros. Os que já tinham chegado e os novos. Alguns eu conhecia outros nunca tinha visto. Dentre os vários rostos reconheci o de Nahuel e o de Huilen, ambos meio imortais.

Não havia um motivo muito claro, mas todos pareciam confiantes, fosse pela enorme força que conseguimos juntar ou fosse simplesmente pelo fato de estarmos todos reunidos, um clima de alegria invadia a casa.

Garret e Kate, bem, eles estavam matando a saudade. O que me fez lembrar de Jacob. Lancei um olhar na direção dele, ele estava rindo de alguma coisa que minha mãe e Emmett estavam falando. Ah, como eu amava aquele sorriso. Amava mesmo? Me lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo, parecia ter se passado tanto tempo, lembrei de nós dois depois do treino e lembrei do nosso beijo lá na floresta. Lembrei da sensação que ele me fazia sentir.

Eu poderia passar a noite nessas lembranças, não fosse o som de algo se partindo. Meu olhar se voltou na direção do barulho. Meu pai olhava de mim para Jake, estarrecido. O celular na mão de meu pai tinha sido reduzido à uma bolinha de metal retorcido. Senti meu rosto queimar em brasa e isso foi o suficiente para Jacob saber o que eu tinha andado pensando.

- Merda. – Jake deu alguns passos em direção a saída, as mãos erguidas. – Calma Edward. Não é o que você está pensando.

- Se não é o que ela, - meu pai apontou para mim. - está pensando, é o quê?

- Jacob Black. – pronto, agora minha mãe também tinha entendido. – Eu te mato.

Ótimo, meu namorado sendo assassinado por meu pais com uma platéia curiosa me encarando.

Depois de Jasper se esforçar muito para conter a fúria de meu pai e minha mãe. Meu pai chamou Jake lá fora para uma conversa. Jake não voltou nem para se despedir de mim, ele acenou de longe e foi correndo para La Push. Minha desculpa para fugir da humilhação publica foi o cansaço. E daí se tinha acabado de anoitecer? Eu realmente estava cansada e nem mesmo meu pai poderia contradizer isso.

Me deitei na cama cedo, mas isso não significa que eu dormi cedo.

_Eu não conseguia dormir. Ficava rolando na imensa cama king-size. Ouvi as batidas na porta. _

_- Entre. _

_Eu definitivamente não esperava que fosse ele. Jake veio em minha direção. O quarto estava escuro e só a luz da lua, trazia uma escassa iluminação, mas mesmo assim dava para vê-lo perfeitamente. Ele se sentou na cama e me puxou, me abraçando._

_- Nessie, - o hálito quente dele perto de minha orelha me deixava arrepiada. – eu não consigo ficar longe de você. _

_Então eu não vi, já que meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu senti que ele se aproximava. Seus lábios quentes a centímetros do meu._

- Nessie, - a conhecida voz de Rosalie me tirou do meu doce sonho. – seu pai pediu que eu viesse te acordar.

- Ah, ele pediu não é?! – Droga! Meu lindo sonho foi assistido e atrapalhado por meu pai. – Diga que já estou descendo.

De início eu não pretendia fazer aquilo, mas ali estava ele. Grande e fofo. Sem pensar duas vezes esmurrei com força o travesseiro. Então ele explodiu. Penas foram por toda a cama, mas o pior de tudo foi como eu me senti. Livre. Livre da preocupação com Jake, livre de imaginar que logo, logo participaria de uma guerra. Esmurrar o travesseiro me impedia de pensar a respeito de tudo.

O restos mortais do inocente travesseiro jaziam ao lado da cama, não lamentei por muito tempo, ainda haviam muitos outros travesseiros nos quais eu podia descontar minha raiva. E então eu fiquei descontrolada e após muitos homicídios de travesseiros eu ouvi alguém bater na porta de novo.

- Entre. – Rosalie provavelmente desaprovaria aquilo, mas no momento eu não estava ligado muito.

Ao abrir a porta Jake me encarou estarrecido. Claro que ele estava assustado, eu não precisei de um espelho para imaginar como estava, despenteada, desarrumada, de pijama e cheia de penas no cabelo.

- Jake? O que você está fazendo aqui? – agora ele me encarava rindo, quase gargalhando.

- Por alguma razão Edward achou que se eu te chamasse você desceria mais rápido. – Ah! Porque será que ele tinha pensado isso? Talvez a cena que ele tinha visto na mente de Rosalie tivesse algo haver com isso. Tudo bem, se você quer guerra terá! Eu terei os pensamentos mais libidinosos possíveis. Segura essa Edward Cullen!

- Claro. Já vou descer. - foi tudo o que eu respondi. Coloquei a roupa mais confortável que tinha - eu sabia que não estaria liberada do treino e também sabia que hoje eu teria uma platéia. Como se não bastasse eu ter que me preocupar com esse negócio de impressão, agora tinha que impressionar minha família para poder participar da luta. E também havia a dúvida que secretamente pairava na mente de todos: Seria esse o nosso fim?

* * *

**N/A: Ahá! Eu sabia que vocês iam ficar interessadas. É o seguinte tem uma menina que mora em MG e tá fazendo replicas da pulseira da Bella, tem tb a replica da pulseira q Alice usa no filme etc...**

**Então eu n sei se ela ainda tá fazendo, mas tá aí o link pro orkut dela:**

**www.**** orkut. com. br/ Main#?uid=1585579930872033946**

**Aí vocês tiram os espaços, pq se eu colocar inteiro o FF corta... "/**

**E agora vamos as review's!**

**Danipj – Eu não sei como não tinha visto o travessão ^.^... Mas valeu pelo aviso, eu consertei logo em seguida! xD **

**Camila Garcia – Tortura? ADORO! Ihaiuahiauh eu tentei atualizar mas a lata velha(meu pc) daqui de casa não colabora!**

**Mariie Swan – Bem já tá aí como conseguir a pulseira da Bella. E qto a exagerar? Acho que todos nós estamos susceptíveis a exagerar pelas pessoas que amamos... =p**

**Giihh – O único mal é que a gente só vai ver ela pequena!! Eu QUERO ver a Nessie grande!! Vou fazer um abaixo assinado! ;) **

**Aurelius Black – Ah, brigadinha! Como eu disse o destino conspira para atrasar a fic. Primeiro tive vestibular, depois o pc fica me atrasando.**

**Anna-Potter-Cullen – E como eu entendo! Mas no meu caso qdo eu consigo escrever meu pc quebra, ou a net sai do ar... Hai ai! Tenho certeza que a Stephenie não passa por isso auihaiushiuasha ;)**

**Luna Simom – Imagina se eu vou ficar chateada?! Tô aceitando qualquer um desses aí e se quiser mandar um Jacob, fique a vontade. **

**Vivilua - Em minha defesa: Eu continuei o beijo! Tá que ele acabou logo mas... A porcaria do pc n me ajudou a escrever o capitulo. Entretanto dei a dica de como conseguir a replica da pulseira de Bella. Perdoada? **

**Sweetmoonprincess – Esse tá um pouquinho maior! xD **

**Malu Chan – Bem, a Nessie ficou.. confusa de q outra forma ela poderia ficar? Mas se eu fosse ela, eu naum perderia tempo c/ tantas duvidas... ;]**

**Titia-Ro – Pode deixar que por mais q demore a postar vou tá sempre escrevendo. Beijão**

**Sabrina – É eu acho que essa dica da pulseira me salvou de um monte de ameaças. XD Espero q você consiga uma pulseira da Bella pra vc! **

**Mel – Logo, logo a parte fofa vai acabar * snif snif* T.T Aí vem a guerra! xD**

**Mas calma que vai dá tudo certinho (ou não?)! Não deixa de mandar review's**

**Liana Ane Myers – Daqui a pouquinho vem a parte da guerra e eu vou precisar msm desse "mar de inspiração". xD**

**Kuchiki Rikara – Você não tem nossa de como eu me acabo de rir com suas reviews! Tava sentindo falta delas... Phelan safado! Mas qm pode culpá-lo por se interessar pela Nessie? Ela é tão fofa. E ao Jake * suspira apaixonada* eu tomo conta dele se a Nessie não quiser ele mais... aiahiauhauihaiu**

**Agradeço as vocês que deixaram reviews, a todos que estão lendo. E peço: continuem deixando reviews! **

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	19. A VÉSPERA

**19. A VÉSPERA **

**[Narrado por Nessie]**

Os dias não mais passavam. Voavam. Dividida entre os treinos físicos com Kate e os treinos psíquicos com Carlisle e Alice, me sobrou muito pouco tempo pra voltar a me preocupar com meus problemas em relação a Jake. Embora a noite demorasse a dormir tentando adivinhar o que meu pai deveria ter falado com ele.

Agora Jake se comportava como o bom amigo que ele sempre tinha sido. Eu tinha percebido que ele evitava ficar a sós comigo.

Voltando de mais um cansativo treino com Kate me assustei ao ver todos reunidos na sala. Embora a casa fosse grande a sala estava meio abarrotada com os mais de vinte vampiros. Todos estavam sérios e mantinham os olhos fixos em Alice. A cena parecia congelada, estátuas etéreas do mais perfeito mármore. Porém uma figura se destacava das demais, a pele morena, os cabelos negros, os olhos escuros e o coração batendo. Jake me olhou de relance quando entrei e me deu um meio sorriso, mas logo a sua atenção voltou a Alice.

- E então Alice? – Carlisle perguntou. – Kate e Nessie estão aqui. Fale o que você viu.

- Eu quis que todos estivessem aqui Carlisle, e talvez isso vá um pouco além de sua compreensão agora, mas não estamos todos aqui. – então os olhos delas brilharam. – Ah! Eles chegaram. – seguida de sua exclamação, todos na sala sentiram o cheiro dos lobisomens e isso despertou as mais diversas reações.

Em sua maioria os vampiros mostraram os dentes e rosnaram de raiva. Carlisle tentou acalmar os ânimos.

Quando enfim eles tocaram a campainha os rosnados haviam parado, mas os olhares diziam tudo.

Elora e seus irmãos se mantiveram perto da porta afastados dos demais vampiros. Alice retomou seu lugar ao lado Jasper. Sua voz era solene, e o olhar sério perpassou por toda a sala.

- Hoje pela manhã, quando estava caçando..

- Adianta Alice, respirar aqui está insuportável. – Rosalie a interrompeu mordaz, lançando um olhar de desprezo aos lobisomens.

Houve uma troca de olhares afiados, e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. A tensão no ar era tão densa que poderia ser cortada com uma faca.

- Vai ser amanhã. – A voz de Alice se sobressaiu as demais. No mesmo instante todos pararam de falar para fixar o olhar na menor das vampiras da sala.

- O que vai ser amanhã? – Rose fez a pergunta embora ela fosse desnecessária.

- Eles virão amanhã à noite. – as palavras de Alice reverberaram em nós como uma sentença de morte.

Não houve mais discussões, nem rosnados, apenas olhares parados, fixos no vazio. Os lobisomens foram os primeiros e logo, um a um os convidados foram deixando a casa. Era noite e pela janela, sob o céu estrelado, pude ver os vários grupos se formando e repassando as estratégias.

- E então está com medo? – Jake se encostou na parede ao meu lado.

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Ei, - ele segurou meu rosto delicadamente, me fazendo encarar seus profundos olhos escuros. – não precisa ficar assustada. Eu prometo que estarei ao seu lado para te proteger.

O calor que a mão dele transmitia se espalhou pelo meu corpo como um choque elétrico.

- Jake. – A voz de Emmett fez com que Jake tirasse a mão do meu rosto e se afastasse para também discutir as estratégias.

Meu pai parou um pouco de falar sobre os planos com Carlisle e me encarou, então deu um meio sorriso e voltou para a conversa.

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Subi as escadas para meu quarto e dois em dois degraus, bati a porta e me joguei na cama.

Coloquei a mão sobre o lugar que Jake havia tocado. Era a primeira vez que ele se aproximava tanto, e até então eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto eu sentia falta disso.

* * *

**N/A: Genteee.... quanto tempo hein?! Desde janeiro sem atualizar. Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. **

**Capítulo curtinho só pra avisar que voltei a escrever! ^^**

**Espero q tenham gostado.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
